Inazuma Latte
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! This is a story with eleven, seventeen-year-old members from Raimon High. Follow them as they discover a new maid café in Inazuma Town, Inazuma Latte! What kinds of fluffs are waiting? You decide! Read, decide & review please! Warning: OOC-ness and six own OC's. Lots of love! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! Bye! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

_**~ Inazuma Latte ~**_

**Warnings: OOC-ness, a lot of own OC's, no yaoi (sorry!)**

_**Chapter One: A maid café ?!**_

Normal P.O.V.

It was a sunny, Friday afternoon. Soccer practice just finished and the seventeen-year-old soccer players of Raimon High, Endou, Gouenji, Kidou, Kazemaru, Fubuki, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Fudou, Sakuma, Nagumo and Fuusuke were saying goodbye to each other and walked off in different directions. Endou, Gouenji and Kidou had to head toward the same direction.

''Ahh.. that was a great soccer practice.'' Endou said.

The other two players nodded.

''I'm so happy Sakuma and Fudou transferred from Teikoku High to Raimon High.'' Kidou said.

Gouenji smiled.

''And it's good to have the four Aliea Academy players on our side too.'' He added.

Endou nodded.

''We're a strong team!'' He said.

''But our team up changed a LOT though.'' Kidou replied.

''Yeah, we still have Endou on keep. But Fubuki and Kazemaru are the only defenders. We have the usual four midfielders, but Nagumo and Fuusuke joined me and Sakuma in the offender's position.'' Gouenji said.

''We have an offensive play,'' Endou said. ''And I'm sure we can make that work. And besides, since Nagumo and Fuusuke are so stubborn and said they could do anything, they accepted the challenge to do a defenders training, given by Fubuki and Kazemaru.''

Kidou chuckled.

''I'm really excited to see if it's going to work.'' He said.

''I bet it is.'' Endou replied.

Suddenly, the three boys saw a figure running toward them in high speed.

''Hey, watch o-'' Endou couldn't finish, because the person knocked him over.

''I'm so sorry!'' The person exclaimed with a worried glare. ''Are you okay?''

Then, the boys discovered it was a girl.

''I-I'm fine.'' Endou replied, while he crawled up again.

He examined the girl in front of him. She had waist-length, straight, silver-blue hair and big, grey eyes with long lashes. She carried a big bag along with her. There stood some slight tears in her eyes.

''Hey, are you okay?'' Gouenji asked the girl.

The girl looked to the ground.

''I-I think I'm lost.'' She replied soft.

''Where do you need to go?'' Kidou asked.

''To Inazuma Latte, the new maid café in town.'' The girl replied.

''There's a maid café in Inazuma Town?'' The three boys shouted in union.

The girl smiled.

''Yeah! We just opened recently. I'm one of the waitresses. Only, on my way to work, I had to take a detour, due to a construction zone. I got lost somehow… And now, I don't know how to get to my work.'' The girl said, and at the end, the boys heard a sob.

''Hey,'' Gouenji said compassionate. ''Don't worry. We'll help you.''

Kidou nodded.

''Tell me a shop that's located nearby your work.'' He said.

''A sweets shop with an old lady.'' The girl replied.

Endou's eyes lightened up.

''I know where that is!'' He said.

He explained the girl how to get there and the girl started to smile really bright.

''Thank you so much!'' She said, while she bowed deeply.

''You're very welcome.'' Gouenji replied.

''By the way, what's your name?'' Kidou asked.

''I'm Maya.'' The girl replied with a smile.

The boys introduced themselves too.

''Anyway, I gotta go. I'm already late.'' Maya said.

She opened her bag and took something out. It was a coupon book with a lot of coupons for free coffee.

''Here, for helping me out.'' Maya said with a smile.

''Thanks.'' The boys replied, when they took the gift.

''I hope to see you guys around!'' Maya said, before she waved and ran off.

The boys watched her leave.

''Nice girl.'' Kidou said.

''So, there's a maid café in Inazuma Town.'' Endou concluded.

''We should tell the boys about it.'' Gouenji said.

The others nodded. Then, they headed further towards their homes.

**-Time Skip. The next morning-**

It was Saturday morning and the eleven soccer players gathered around by the riverbank.

''Ohayo, minna.'' Endou greeted the team happily, since he was the last one to arrive.

''Ohayo, Endou.'' Everybody replied.

''Before we start practicing, I want to ask you guys something.'' Endou said.

Everybody looked curious at him.

''Do you guys have any plans after practice?'' Endou asked his friends.

Everybody shook their heads.

''Not yet.'' Nagumo replied.

''Is something the matter then?'' Fuusuke added.

Endou grinned sheepishly.

''Would you guys like to go to the new maid café in town?'' He asked.

''EEEHHH?'' Everybody replied, some with a blush.

''That's insane.'' Fudou said.

''I didn't know there was a maid café in Inazuma Town.'' Hiroto said.

''Me neither.'' Midorikawa added.

''Why this sudden request?'' Sakuma asked.

Endou grinned and explained the story.

''So, that's why you wanna go.'' Fubuki said with a smile.

''Actually, coffee after practice sounds really good.'' Kazemaru added.

''So, it's a yes for everybody?'' Endou asked.

''Hai.'' They all replied, except for Fudou, who just mumbled a simply 'Hmpf'.

''Yosh, minna! Then, let's start practice.'' Endou said.

And with that command, everybody went to do something. Fubuki helped Fuusuke, while Kazemaru was busy teaching Nagumo how to defend too. Hiroto, Midorikawa, Fudou and Kidou were making up new tactics and Gouenji and Sakuma were shooting on goal, where Endou stood in.

**-Time skip. After practice-**

It was 2 p.m. and the team stopped practicing.

''I'm exhausted!'' Sakuma said, while he let himself drop on the ground and panted.

''Me too…'' Kidou breathed.

''Let's take a shower and head towards the catering section of Inazuma Town.'' Endou said.

The others nodded and in half an hour, everybody stood on the riverbank hill, freshly showered and in casual clothes.

''So, shall we go?'' Endou asked.

The others nodded. Then, the eleven people made their way towards the new café.

_**~ End of chapter ~**_

**Mamera: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! This is the first chapter / preview of my new story 'Inazuma Latte'. For this story, I want to rely on my reviewers a lot. I'll let you decide a couple of things. You can leave your answers in the reviews. Anyway, for this story, I made six new OC's, all with a different personality. My question for you guys is, which girl should be paired with which of the eleven named characters? Leave your thoughts in the review! Until the next chapter! xoxo**

**Number One: Noa, the shy and silent one. She never speaks, just smiles or uses signs. The other girls don't even know what her voice's like.**

**Number Two: Maya, the sweet one. She always cares about others first and is always positive.**

**Number Three: Nonori, the hyper one. She always jumps a bit, claps a lot in her hands and is constantly smiling. She has a habit of talking in a high speed.**

**Number Four: Ayume, the wise one. She's the leader of the team, takes a lot of responsibility and makes all the decisions. She's like a big sister towards the others.**

**Number Five: Hinako, the cool one. She doesn't talk a lot and is a bit stand-offish. From the inside, she has a kind heart and is really caring about the others. But she doesn't like to show that side of her that often.**

**Number Six: Anabella, the lady-like one. She always talks polite and is very dignified. She comes from a rich family and knows her etiquette. She's originally from France.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~ Inazuma Latte ~**_

**Warnings: OOC-ness, a lot of own OC's, I'll change my previous comment. YAOI! (Burn x Gazel)**

**(A/N: Me and my lovely lil' sis', VioletStarDreamer discussed a bit about the pairings and made a final decision. Don't be mad if your decision is not chosen. There are other points where I need your guys' advice about. Enjoy!)**

_**Chapter Two: Meet the girls!**_

Normal P.O.V.

The guys headed towards the catering area in Inazuma Town.

''Wow, it's quite crowded here.'' Kazemaru noticed.

The others nodded.

''I guess the new maid café has drawn a lot of attention.'' Kidou said.

''Where is it actually?'' Endou asked.

''Simple, follow the crowd.'' Gouenji replied.

The guys followed the crowd and stopped in front of a modern-looking, black and white building. The logo was a maid uniform. 'Inazuma Latte' was written in elegant letters on a board above the entrance. The eleven Inazuma Eleven members made their way towards the entrance. In front of the entrance stood Maya in a black and white maid costume, who was busy greeting everybody with a bow and a warm smile. When she discovered Endou, Gouenji and Kidou in the crowd, her eyes widened and she smiled. Then, she waved.

''Minna!'' She said.

''Maya, nice to see you again.'' Endou greeted her.

''It's pretty busy I see.'' Kidou added.

Maya nodded.

''Yeah, we opened this Monday. Ever since then, it's been so busy.'' She replied.

''Do you have a table for eleven people?'' Gouenji asked.

Maya pouted.

''I think we don't…'' She said soft.

''It's okay, we can come back later.'' Kidou said.

''Wait!'' Maya exclaimed.

She smiled.

''Maybe I can arrange something. I've told manager about you three. I bet she want to make an exception for you guys.'' She said.

The eleven soccer players smiled.

''Give me a minute.'' Maya said, before she turned around.

After three minutes, she came back with a pretty girl behind her. She looked the same age as Maya, wore the same maid costume and had knee-length, straight, purple hair. Her big, golden eyes looked like they were sparkling.

''Welcome to Inazuma Latte.'' She said with a bow.

''Ayume, these are the boys I were talking about.'' Maya said with a smile.

''Ah, I see.'' The girl, named Ayume, replied.

Endou stretched out his hand.

''Hi, I'm Endou Mamoru, captain of the Raimon High soccer team.'' He said.

Ayume shook his hand.

''Call me Ayume. I'm the manager and owner of Inazuma Latte.'' She replied.

''The owner? But you're sixteen!'' Kidou exclaimed.

Ayume smiled proud.

''It's a big responsibility, but I can handle it.'' She replied.

Maya smiled sweetly too. Then, she looked towards her manager.

''Do we have place for the eleven boys?'' She asked.

''Actually, we don't.'' Ayume said.

Everybody pouted, including Maya.

''But,'' Ayume continued with a smile. ''I think I can arrange something.''

Everybody started to smile.

''Follow me!'' Ayume said and everybody followed her inside.

Ayume went up a staircase.

''Normally, the second floor is the repository for the shop. But it's tidied up and I think I can place a table and eleven chairs here. But don't tell anyone else.'' She said with a wink.

The eleven friends smiled. When everybody sat down, Maya smiled and pulled out a scratch pad and a pen.

''What would you like to order? I bet coffee.'' She said with a wink.

Endou grinned and nodded.

''Eleven coffee please.'' He said, while he handed Maya the coupons.

Maya smiled and nodded. Then, she turned around, but stumbled over a chair leg. She tumbled on Hiroto.

''I-I'm terribly sorry.'' Maya said with a blush of embarrassment.

Hiroto smiled anime-style.

''It's okay. Are you all right?'' He asked.

Maya nodded and brushed the dirt of her maid uniform.

''I'm a bit clumsy.'' She confessed with a blush.

The others laughed.

''You all really should meet my colleagues, aka my best friends.'' Maya said.

''How many girls work here?'' Kazemaru asked.

''A total of six. Me, Ayume, and four other girls, who I'll introduce to you in a minute.'' Maya said.

The guys smiled at her. Then, Maya walked away.

''Nice girl.'' Hiroto said.

''She's pretty too.'' Midorikawa added.

''Lucky she felt on YOUR lap.'' Sakuma said to Hiroto.

Hiroto just smiled.

''What are you guys talking about? It was just coincidence.'' He said.

''Didn't you see her blush?'' Fudou asked Hiroto.

''That was because she felt ashamed.'' Hiroto replied.

''Hiroto, the oblivious love idiot that he is.'' Endou said.

''You're one to talk!'' Gouenji replied.

''Hey!'' Endou said laughing.

At that point, Maya returned with four other girls.

''Guys, meet the four other girls.'' Maya said sweet.

She walked over to a girl with waist-length, wavy, strawberry blond hair and big, violet eyes.

''This is Nonori.'' Maya introduced her.

Nonori clapped excited in her hands and smiled bright.

''Hi guys! Nice to meet you! Maya told me already EVERYTHING! It's so awesome you guys are here!'' She kept on rattling.

''Did she had too much coffee or something?'' Fudou whispered towards Kazemaru.

Maya heard it.

''She's always that hyper.'' Maya whispered at the team.

''Wait, I see an order! Gotta go!'' Nonori exclaimed, before she dashed off.

''Wow…'' Gouenji said.

Maya sweatdropped.

''Yeah, she's always that hyper.'' She said.

Then, Maya walked over to a girl with waist-length, wavy, white hair and big, ice-blue eyes.

''This is Anabella. She's originally from France.'' Maya explained.

Anabella made a small bow.

''It's an honor to meet you all.'' She said polite with a slight, France accent.

Then, Maya walked towards a girl, from which you could immediately feel her 'aura'.

''This is Hinako.'' Maya said.

The girl with waist-length, curly, black hair and big, dark-brown eyes looked up.

''Hey.'' She just said.

''Wow, I've seen that personality before.'' Kidou whispered to Gouenji.

''It's almost like … mine.'' Gouenji replied.

Hinako looked away again.

''I have orders to take.'' She said, before she walked off.

''Yeah, me too.'' Anabella said too, before she made a polite bow and walked of with a stately posture.

There was only one girl left. She looked shy to the ground with a huge blush on her cheeks and fiddled with her maid skirt. Maya smiled warm.

''And this is Noa.'' Maya said.

The girl looked up and smiled. She had knee-length, chestnut brown hair and big, innocent-looking, dark green eyes.

''She doesn't talk,'' Maya told the team. ''Even me and the girls don't know what her voice is like.''

Noa looked shy back to the ground.

''How can she take orders if she doesn't talk?'' Kidou asked.

Maya giggled.

''She uses signs and just smiles. Mostly, the customer just tells her what she wants, she nods and fetches it.'' She explained.

Noa blushed harder.

''Awwhh… kawaii.'' All the boys said.

Noa couldn't blush any harder. She pulled at Maya's sleeve and pointed behind her. Maya nodded and smiled.

''Go.'' She said.

Noa smiled at her and the boys and left.

''So those are all the girls.'' Maya said.

Then, Ayume came up with the coffee.

''And? Aren't my employees cute?'' She asked.

''They are!'' The team replied.

''And, they're all single!'' Ayume added.

''Manager!'' Maya said with a blush.

She turned towards the team.

''She's being spontaneous again.'' She said with a giggle.

Ayume shrugged her shoulders and placed the coffee in front of the soccer players.

''Anyway, we've got to help all the customers. If there's anything you guys need, just come down.'' Maya said.

The guys nodded and then, the two girls left.

''Those girls are not so bad-looking!'' Nagumo said.

For some reason, Fuusuke pouted and said nothing.

''We should make this our regular hangout.'' Kazemaru said.

''Yeah, it's pretty cool in here.'' Fubuki added.

''Agreed.'' Gouenji said.

''Well, if everybody does then why not?'' Endou asked.

All the others smiled. They sipped from their coffee and talked about soccer tactics. After three hours, the boys stood up and decided it was time to go home, since it was almost dinner time. In the mean time, it had calmed down in the maid café. The six girls waited by the entrance and said goodbye to the boys with a bow.

''Please visit again soon!'' They said in union, except for Noa, who just smiled sweetly.

''We will.'' Endou replied.

Then, the left the building and looked at the others.

''See you guys Monday. As you know, we don't practice on Sunday. We have a day off.'' He said.

''Hey, but we can still hang out though.'' Nagumo said.

''Yeah, why don't we meet up in Inazuma Latte?'' Hiroto asked the others.

''I can't. I have to make homework.'' Midorikawa said.

''Then, bring it along. We can make it there. After all, we have our own table.'' Kazemaru said.

''That's true.'' Sakuma replied.

''Sounds like a plan to me.'' Fubuki said.

''Okay, tomorrow at 12 p.m. at our table?'' Fudou asked the others.

Everybody nodded.

''Okay, see you guys tomorrow!'' Endou said.

''Bye!'' The other replied.

Then, Endou, Gouenji and Kidou walked towards the same direction.

''That was really fun.'' Gouenji said.

''Yeah, I always thought it was kinda embarrassing to sit in a maid café,'' Kidou added. ''But it really wasn't so bad.''

''The girls are nice too.'' Endou said.

The two other boys nodded.

''What do you guys think about that Maya Hiroto moment?'' Gouenji asked grinning.

''Huh?'' The two other boys replied.

Gouenji face palmed.

''Of course, you both don't know anything about romance.'' He said.

''Hey!'' Endou said.

Gouenji chuckled.

''Never mind.'' He replied.

Then, they reached the point where the three of them all had to go in a different direction.

''I see you guys tomorrow!'' Kidou said.

''See you tomorrow!'' The two others replied.

Then, the trio split.

_**~ End of chapter ~**_

**Mamera: And? Can you all guess the first couple? It's Maya x Hiroto! Thanks for all the reviews I received. I REALLY appreciate it! I promise that every chapter, I'll ask you guys for your opinion for something. Maya wants to give Hiroto something she cooked herself, to say sorry because she fell on him. My question for you is: What did she baked/cooked for him? Please leave an answer in your review! Until next time! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ Inazuma Latte ~**_

**Warnings: OOC-ness, a lot of own OC's, I'll change my previous comment. ****YAOI! (Burn x Gazel in future chapters)**

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was Sunday, noon and the eleven soccer players from Raimon High entered Inazuma Latte in small groups. Endou, Kidou and Gouenji were the first three to arrive.

''Kon'nichiwa!'' Ayume greeted them with a smile.

''Likewise!'' The three boys replied back.

''The usual table?'' Maya asked with a warm smile, while she joined the four teens.

The boys nodded.

''The others will be here soon.'' Kidou said.

Maya nodded and walked in front of the three boys up the small staircase.

''Do you guys already want to order something?'' Maya asked, while she took her scratch pad and pen.

''Three coffee I think.'' Gouenji said, while he looked at his friends.

The two teens nodded.

''All right then!'' Maya said, while she nodded with a smile.

Then, she walked off. At that point, Midorikawa and Hiroto came up. Maya bumped into Hiroto.

''I'm so sorry! Again!'' Maya said, while she made an apologizing bow.

Hiroto smiled anime-style.

''Do we keep meeting like this?'' He replied.

Maya blushed heavily.

''E-Excuse me.'' She said, while she walked downstairs.

Midorikawa chuckled.

''She blushed. Again.'' He said.

Hiroto blushed a bit too.

''Probably from embarrassment.'' He replied.

''Hey guys!'' Endou greeted his friends.

''Endou!'' Midorikawa and Hiroto said in union with a smile.

They joined their friends at the table and took their homework out of their bags. After a while, Maya came up again with three coffee and putted it in front of Endou, Gouenji and Kidou. Then, she looked at Hiroto and Midorikawa with a blush.

''Do you two want to order something too?'' Maya asked.

''Two coffee.'' Hiroto said, while Midorikawa gave a nod.

''Make that four.'' Sakuma's voice sounded.

The boys looked up and saw their teal-haired friend, together with Fudou.

''Hey guys.'' Gouenji greeted them.

''Yo.'' Fudou just said.

Maya smiled and noted the two extra coffee on her scratch pad. Then, she walk downstairs again. Sakuma and Fudou joined the five others at the table.

''Slept well, guys?'' Endou asked the ex-Teikoku players.

Sakuma and Fudou nodded. Then, Nagumo and Fuusuke came up.

''Aliea academy is complete.'' Nagumo said with a smirk.

''Hi guys.'' Fuusuke greeted the others.

''Hey, sit down.'' Midorikawa replied.

Nagumo and Fuusuke took a seat, next to each other.

''Now we only miss Kazemaru and Fubuki.'' Kidou noticed.

''We're here!'' They heard Fubuki's voice.

The other players looked up and saw Kazemaru and Fubuki come up the stairs.

''Perfect, we're complete.'' Endou said with a smile.

The two others joined the nine players at the table. Then, Maya came up again with the coffee and handed it to Hiroto, Midorikawa, Sakuma and Fudou. She took the coffee orders from the four other players too and walked downstairs again.

''So, let's start our homework. The sooner we finish our homework, the sooner we can discuss things about football.'' Endou said.

''Endou, you soccer freak.'' Sakuma said grinning.

At that point, the boys heard the sound of shattering glass. They all stood up and looked over the little wall, that served as a fence of the second floor. They saw a tray and some shattered glasses on the ground. Noa was standing next to it with tears in her eyes. Then, she turned around and ran away.

''Noa!'' Maya shouted, while she chased the shy teen.

The boys fell silent.

''Poor Noa.'' Gouenji said.

Ayume walked towards the shattered glass pieces and brushed the shattered pieces away with a dustpan and a brush. She looked worried. Endou decided to come down.

''Ayume, what happened?'' He asked the manager.

Ayume looked up.

''Noa accidentally stumbled over something and dropped her tray. It can happen. Only, she's a person who dashes off when she does something wrong.'' She replied soft.

Sakuma came downstairs too.

''Is everything all right?'' He asked worried.

Ayume nodded.

''Just a simple accident.'' She replied.

At that point, Maya returned with a worried glare.

''She locked herself up in the staff toilet,'' She said. ''She doesn't open the door, whatever I say. I can hear her sob.''

''I'll talk to her.'' Ayume said.

''Wait. It's quite busy. You should be helping the customers. Let me talk to her.'' Sakuma offered.

Ayume smiled.

''Thanks. It's indeed very busy. Let me know what happened.'' She said.

Sakuma nodded and headed towards the staffroom. He saw a door with 'Toilet' standing on it. Sakuma placed his ear against the door and heard muffled sobs at the other side.

''Noa?'' Sakuma asked worried.

He heard the sobbing stop.

''Noa, please open the door.'' Sakuma said.

It stayed silent.

''I know you don't know me but trust me. I'm Sakuma Jirou, a soccer player and one of the eleven boys Maya introduces you to yesterday.'' Sakuma went on.

It still stayed silent.

''It's okay to make mistakes,'' Sakuma said with a smile. ''I make them all the time. The point of mistakes is that you can learn from them. Every human makes mistakes. Nobody's perfect.''

By those words, Sakuma saw the door open and looked into the bloodshot eyes of Noa. Noa made another sob, before she dashed forwards and buried her face in Sakuma's chest, who was a tiny bit larger than her. Sakuma smiled and wrapped his arms around the fragile girl.

''You don't have to run away after every mistake. Smile, apologize and show everybody that you're stronger than that stupid mistake.'' Sakuma said.

Noa pulled back and smiled. Sakuma wiped away her tears with his thumb.

''Stop crying, okay?'' He asked.

Noa nodded. Then she bowed deep and smiled a warm smile.

''You're welcome.'' Sakuma replied sweet, who understood her message.

Noa brushed shyly the dirt of her maid skirt, suddenly too shy to look at Sakuma. Sakuma chuckled.

''Shall we head back?'' He asked her.

Noa looked up and nodded. The two teens left the staff room. In the café, the five other girls looked up when Noa came back again.

''Noa, are you okay?'' Hinako asked, suddenly showing a different side than what the boys thought at first.

Noa nodded and smiled. Then, she pointed at Sakuma and smiled.

''I see.'' Hinako replied.

She faced Sakuma.

''Thanks for cheering her up.'' She said.

''No problem.'' Sakuma replied.

Then, he smiled one more time at Noa and headed back towards his table upstairs.

''Sakuma, there you are.'' Gouenji replied, when Sakuma walked up upstairs again.

Sakuma smiled.

''Problem solved.'' He said.

''Heh? Where's the fierce Teikoku striker?'' Fudou asked teasingly. ''You're all sweet now.''

Sakuma blushed.

''What's wrong about helping people?'' He replied.

Kidou smiled.

''I don't know what you did, but you did it well. That Noa-girl keeps staring to the second floor the entire time.'' He said.

''R-Really?'' Sakuma replied with a blush.

He looked over the little wall, only to catch Noa's gaze for a second. Then, Noa looked away and a huge blush appeared on her cheeks.

''Noa and Sakuma sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-''

''Shut up, Fudou.'' Sakuma replied.

Fudou grinned.

''Bit jealous, Fudou?'' Fuusuke asked.

Fudou flinched.

''N-No, why should I?'' He replied.

The whole team laughed. After a couple of hours, where the team chatted, made their homework and talked about soccer, they all stood up and said goodbye, since it was almost dinner time. The eleven soccer players walked down the stairs and waved towards the maids. Then, they walked towards the exit, Hiroto all behind.

''Wait!'' Maya said to Hiroto.

Hiroto turned around.

''Yes?'' He asked sweetly.

''Well, uhmm. I wanted to give you this.'' Maya said, while she gave Hiroto a white package with a red ribbon around it.

''What's this?'' Hiroto asked surprised.

''I-I baked it for you.'' Maya replied, while she blushed.

''For me? To what do I owe the pleasure?'' Hiroto asked.

''Because I fell on top of you yesterday. I-I'm sorry for that.'' Maya apologized.

Hiroto smiled.

''You don't have to apologize for that. It was just an accident.'' He said.

''A-Anyway, I want you to have it.'' Maya said, while she looked at the ground and blushed.

Hiroto smiled.

''Should I open it here or at home?'' He asked.

''A-At home.'' Maya replied.

''Okay! Then I'll open it at home. Thanks for the present.'' Hiroto said.

''Y-Your very welcome.'' Maya replied.

She gave him a quick peck on his cheek and quickly turned around and walked away. Hiroto placed his hand on his cheek with widened eyes. Midorikawa saw what happened and grinned.

''Looks like someone is loved.'' He said.

''L-Let's go home.'' Hiroto said to Midorikawa.

Before Hiroto left the shop, he looked over his shoulder one last time to glance at Maya, who was cleaning a table with her back against him.

''Thanks.'' He whispered, before he walked away.

**-Time skip. At Hiroto and Midorikawa's place-**

''Home!'' Midorikawa said, when he opened the door of the apartment he and Hiroto had been living in since last year.

Ever since they attended high school, Hiroto received a big amount of money from the Kira company, so he and Midorikawa could get out of the orphanage and live as friends together.

''So, are you going to open the present?'' Midorikawa asked Hiroto, when they sat on the couch.

Hiroto nodded and slowly unwrapped the gift. His mouth fell open and Midorikawa smiled.

''That's sweet.'' Midorikawa said with a warm smile.

On Hiroto's lap lay a piece of a strawberry cake.

''Did she bake it herself?'' Hiroto wondered out loud.

''Probably.'' Midorikawa replied.

Hiroto smiled and looked out of the window.

''Thanks, Maya.''

_**~ End of chapter ~**_

**Mamera: And that's chapter three! Did you guys discover the next pairing? It's Noa x Sakuma! Gosh, I think they are so adorable! Thanks, Dolichotis-chan, for the suggestion of a strawberry pie! Okay, for the next chapter, what major event should happen? 1. A robbery 2. A soccer match or 3. An abduction Until next time! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

_**~ Inazuma Latte ~**_

**Warnings: OOC-ness, a lot of own OC's, YAOI! (Burn x Gazel in future chapters)**

**Chapter Four: The robbery**

Normal P.O.V.

It was Monday afternoon and the eleven Raimon High soccer players just finished soccer practice.

''I-I can't feel my legs anymore.'' Kazemaru panted.

''Yeah, somebody… carry me home…'' Nagumo added.

He looked with a grin at Fuusuke.

''No. Freaking. Way.'' Fuusuke replied slow, while speaking every word clearly.

''Meanie. A true ice princess.'' Nagumo said.

''WHAT! Take that back, tulip-head!'' Fuusuke replied.

''You called me WHAT?'' Nagumo said puffing.

The two started to argue. Endou sighed.

''Nothing new. Those two will never change.'' He said.

''Hey guys, why don't we go to Inazuma Latte? We can rest there.'' Fubuki suggested.

''Sounds good.'' Gouenji replied.

The guys took a shower and dressed into their casual clothes. Then, the eleven boys headed towards the famous maid café. Hiroto immediately started to think about Maya and the cake she baked him. And the peck on his cheek… A blush crept up his cheeks. Midorikawa grinned.

''Thinking about someone?'' He asked teasingly.

''A-Absolutely not.'' Hiroto replied.

''Sure.'' Midorikawa said grinning.

Hiroto said and rolled laughing with his eyes. Then, the group reached the café. Maya stood, as usual, in front of the café and greeted everybody with a warm smile and a bow. Her eyes lightened up when she saw the familiar soccer players.

''Hi guys!'' She said sweet.

''Hi Maya!'' Endou replied.

When Maya catched Hiroto's gaze, she quickly looked away with a blush.

''R-Right this way.'' She said, while she guided the guys to their usual table upstairs.

Instead of Maya, Nonori was the one who took the orders now.

''Oh my gosh! You're back! WELCOME! Just the usual coffee for everybody?'' She asked, while she jumped of joy.

Everybody laughed.

''Yes, please.'' Endou replied.

''I'll go get it immediately!'' Nonori said, before she turned around and walked away.

''All the girls are sixteen, but sometimes… they look nine.'' Kazemaru said with a sweatdrop.

''Trust me. Even Yuuka isn't like this.'' Gouenji replied.

''I hope there will be any coffee left in those cups, after all the bouncing she does.'' Sakuma said with a sheepish smile.

The others chuckled. After a short while, Nonori replied with the coffee on a tray.

''Here you go! ~ '' She said cheery, when she putted a cup down in front of somebody.

''Thanks.'' The boys replied.

Nonori smiled sweet and suddenly, big, violet eyes met onyx ones. A platinum blond boy stared at her. Nonori fell a bit silent and kept glaring. She tilted her head a bit to the right. Gouenji smiled a warm smile at her and turned his glare away. For some reason, something in Nonori's stomach boiled up. She blushed and quickly turned around.

''What's wrong Nonori?'' Anabella asked worried at the strawberry-blond girl. ''You're blushing like mad.''

''I-It's nothing.'' Nonori replied, while she smiled bright again.

''Okay!'' Anabella said with a smile, before she turned around and helped a customer.

Nonori clapped two times in her hands and focused on another table. Still, she couldn't get those eyes out of her head. Like they looked right through her.

''Hmm… What's his name?'' She wondered out loud.

The rest of the day, it all went smoothly. The guys decided to stay for dinner, which was also the closing time for the café. After dinner, when all the guests were gone, the soccer players talked for a while with the maids. Then suddenly, Ayume's eyes widened.

''Shoot! I forgot we had to do some grocery shopping!'' She said.

''But we still need to clean the café too.'' Anabella reminded her.

''Oh no…'' Ayume said.

Endou smiled.

''What if we fetch the errands for you?'' He asked Ayume.

''Really? Would you guys do that?'' Ayume asked happy.

They all nodded.

''Thank you!'' Ayume said, while she and the girls bowed.

''Okay, if you give us a list from what you need, we'll fetch all the stuff for you.'' Fubuki said.

Maya handed Hiroto a list.

''Here you go.'' She said with a blush.

Hiroto smiled.

''Guys, I got the list.'' He told the others.

''Good, let's go.'' Kazemaru said.

''We'll be back soon.'' Midorikawa added.

''Good luck!'' Anabella said.

''And thanks!'' Nonori added.

When the guys left, the girls smiled bright.

''KYAA! OHMYGOSH, THEY'RE SO AWESOME!'' Nonori exclaimed.

''Crushing on one of them?'' Hinako asked grinning.

''Not yet. But there's a boy who definitely caught my attention today.'' Nonori said with a blush.

''Really? Who?'' Maya asked curious.

''The platinum blonde one with those mesmerizing onyx eyes.'' Nonori replied with a blush.

''Awwhh…'' Anabella said.

''But we can't forget Maya.'' Ayume said grinning.

''W-What?'' Maya asked innocent.

''Don't act all innocent!'' Hinako shouted.

''Yeah, you definitely like the red-haired boy!'' Nonori added.

''G-Girls.'' Maya said with a blush.

Everybody giggled.

''Okay, I think we can better start cleaning now.'' Ayume said.

All the girls nodded. They fetched brooms, wet cloths and other cleaning stuff and started to work, while they continued chatting.

''I think we're almost done!'' Ayume said, while she wiped the sweat away of her forehead.

The other girls nodded and smiled. Then suddenly, their chatting got brutally interrupted by a couple of man screaming. Nonori looked in their direction and turned pale. The four men wore black clothes and had covered their faces with balaclavas. What was even worse, two of them had a gun and one of them pointed it on Maya, who stood the closest by them.

''You, come with me.'' The man said cool.

Maya stood like frozen. She got harshly pushed.

''Didn't you hear me?'' The man shouted.

Maya flinched.

''Hey!'' Nonori shouted, before she realized it.

The four man looked at her.

''Ah, a brave one.'' One of them said grinning.

Nonori felt herself becoming smaller and smaller. The four man walked toward Nonori. She slowly backed away. Two man grabbed her arms, the third one bound her wrists together with a rope and the forth one pointed his gun at her. Nonori felt tears burning in her eyes.

''Now be a sweet girl and open the cash register for us.'' The man with the gun grinned.

Nonori's eyes watered.

''DON'T YOU DARE TO CRY!'' The other man with a gun shouted.

Nonori did her best to keep her tears inside. The two man, who held her arms, pushed her towards the cash register.

''Tell us the code.'' The man demanded.

''Never!'' Nonori bit back.

One of the man grabbed her up by her waist and threw her against the wall. Nonori hit her head pretty bad and sunk slowly to the ground, with her eyes closed.

''NONORI!'' All the maids shouted, except Noa, who just had widened eyes.

Then, the boys focused on the little girl.

''And who are you?'' They asked Noa.

Noa's eyes became watery and she backed away.

''Maybe she wants to tell us the code.'' One of the guys said.

''Don't you dare to come near her!'' Noa suddenly heard the sound of Sakuma.

He ran towards her, spread his arms and narrowed his eyes.

''Don't you dare to touch her.'' He hissed.

''Oh look, her boyfriend.'' One of the man said grinning.

Noa blushed by the words.

''Leave the girls alone!'' Gouenji shouted, while he suddenly appeared too.

Maya kneeled down besides Nonori, who still had her eyes closed.

''What's happening?'' Endou asked, while he and the others entered the café again.

Then, they're eyes widened.

''Look, it's a big group!'' One of the man said.

He pointed his gun at Sakuma.

''Be a sweet guy and move. Otherwise, we'll do mean things to your girlfriend.'' He said threatening.

Sakuma blushed.

''First point, she's not my girlfriends. Second point, how dare you to even think about hurting her?!'' He shouted.

''Fine, then we'll take you instead.'' The man said.

He aimed for Sakuma, but suddenly, his gun got slammed out of his hands by a soccer ball. The source were Hiroto and Midorikawa, who had performed a Hissatsu shoot.

''Leave.'' Hiroto hissed.

The four men looked at each other.

''Quick, find an exit!'' One shouted to the others.

All the soccer players took an exit and since the men had no weapons left, they were trapped. In a few minutes, the police arrived.

''Busted.'' Fudou said with a hot smirk.

The police ran into the café and overpowered the robbers.

''We got defeated by sixteen and seventeen-year-olds?'' One asked shocked.

''Don't underestimate the power of teens.'' Kazemaru said with a mischievous smile.

The men growled and got dragged out of the café. The police walked up to Ayume.

''We will send a worker to you later to talk with you and the maids about the accident. She will prevent later trauma's.'' They explained.

Ayume nodded.

''In the mean time, make sure you're not alone. Let the boys stay with you.'' The police continued.

''That won't be a problem.'' Endou replied.

Then, the police left. After that, Noa had a mental breakdown and fell on her knees, while she cried silently. Sakuma immediately kneeled down beside her and wrapped his arms around the fragile girl.

''Sshh…'' He shushed the petite girl.

Even though she was sixteen, just like the others, she seemed the youngest of them all. Noa grabbed Sakuma's shirt with her wrist and cried in his chest, like she had done before. In the meantime, Gouenji had kneeled down beside Maya, to look at Nonori. That was the point that Nonori slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was all blurry. She could slowly discover Maya's appearance.

''M-Maya?'' She said weak.

Maya nodded, while she grabbed her friends eyes. Then, Nonori recognized someone else. She blushed like mad.

''Y-You.'' She said.

The platinum blonde smiled.

''Call me Gouenji Shuuya.'' He said.

''G-Gouenji-san.'' Nonori stammered.

''How are you feeling?'' Gouenji asked worried.

''Just a headache.'' Nonori replied.

''That was a hard smack you made.'' Maya said soft.

''I'm okay, really.'' Nonori replied with a smile.

She slowly stood up, while Gouenji supported her. In the mean time, Maya stood up too, brushed the dirt off her clothes and sighed.

''Are you okay?'' She heard a familiar voice behind her.

Maya turned around and looked right into the face of Hiroto.

''I-I'm okay.'' She replied, while she looked at the ground.

''From what I see, you're not.'' Hiroto said, while he laid his hand underneath Maya's chin and let her eyes meet his.

Maya gazed in them for a while with a surprised expression.

''By the way, I still haven't properly introduced myself.'' Hiroto said smiling.

Maya smiled too.

''I'm Kiyama Hiroto.'' Hiroto said.

''Maya. But you already knew that.'' Maya replied giggling.

Then, her giggle disappeared when she looked around her. You could still feel the tense aura in the café. Nothing was broken, luckily, but you could see that all the maids were pretty traumatized. Maya thought back at the moment one of the men pointed a gun at her. Maya suddenly felt dizzy and like she had to puke. She staggered on her feet.

''E-Excuse me.'' Maya said, while she reached out for a chair and let herself sit down on it.

She putted her head between her hands. Hiroto kneeled down in front of her.

''Hey, are you okay?'' He asked.

Maya looked up and nodded. Tears stood in her eyes.

''I can't believe what happened,'' She whispered. ''We've only opened for a week. And then … this …''

Hiroto looked compassionate.

''It'll be okay. I won't leave your side. I promise.'' He said with a smile.

''You promise?'' Maya repeated again.

Hiroto nodded. Maya smiled and suddenly blushed.

''C-Can you give me a h-hug?'' She asked shy.

''A-A hug?'' Hiroto replied shy.

Maya nodded.

''Sure.'' Hiroto said.

He wrapped his arms around the sweet girl in front of him and slowly pulled her closer to him. Maya snuggled into his shirt and closed her eyes. Hiroto smiled and laid his chin on her head.

''Don't you worry. Really, don't you worry…'' He said soft.

Hinako and Anabella just looked at each other and tried to stay strong. At that point, the worker arrived, a nice lady. She took every maid apart and talked with her for a moment. Every maid returned to the boys with a smile. When the worker left, Fuusuke looked at his watch.

''Guys, I don't wanna ruin the moment but it's kinda late.'' He said.

''Where are you girls going to sleep?'' Midorikawa asked.

''We live with the six of us in a special apartment.'' Ayume explained.

''Really? Where are your parents?'' Nagumo asked.

''Dead.'' Noa, Maya and Nonori said in union.

''My parents have a special job overseas. They're only one month per year hear in Japan.'' Ayume explained.

''My mother left me behind when I was born. I never knew her or my dad.'' Hinako replied, like it was the most average thing ever.

''I moved to Japan by myself to discover life and discover myself.'' Anabella said poetic.

''Wow…'' Endou said.

''That's heavy stuff…'' Kidou added.

Anabella shrugged her shoulders.

''We don't know any better.'' She replied.

''So, the six of you are going to sleep together with no supervision? What if there's also someone who knows your address?'' Fubuki asked worried.

''Yeah, it's bothering me too.'' Kazemaru added.

''I suggest you girls split up. One pair goes home with Midorikawa and me. The other one will go to Kidou's residence.'' Hiroto suggested, while Kidou and Midorikawa nodded.

All the girls blushed.

''W-What?!'' They all replied.

''Don't worry. We won't do anything to you.'' Midorikawa said chuckling.

''I don't know…'' Anabella said.

''Come on, this is going to be fun!'' Nonori said hyper.

She was back to her old self again.

''Ayume, what do you think?'' Maya asked the most sensible one.

''Hmmm…'' Ayume said.

She looked at the boys and then at the girls.

''All right,'' She said at last. ''I think the boys have a point.''

''It's okay for us anyway. Tomorrow, there's a special day at Raimon High, so we don't have to attend school anyway.'' Kidou said.

The girls smiled.

''Okay, make two groups.'' Hiroto said.

The group Hiroto and Midorikawa took home consisted out of Maya, Noa and Hinako. Nonori, Ayume and Anabella would go to Kidou's house.

''Okay, everybody ready to go?'' Endou asked the others.

''HAI!'' They all exclaimed.

_**~ End of chapter ~**_

**Mamera: So, I decided to go with a robbery! I wanna thank all the reviewers for reacting to my story! Without you guys, I can't even write this story! So I wanna thank you so much! Did you all also saw a new pair? It was really hard to see, but it's Nonori x Gouenji. YAY! ~ Okay, now for the next thing I need you to do for. The next chapter goes about the two residences with the girls in it. My question to you is: What are the girls at Hiroto and Midorikawa's place going to do the next day? Same question for the girls in the Kidou residence! Until next time! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

_**~ Inazuma Latte ~**_

**Warnings: OOC-ness, a lot of own OC's, intense tragic pasts, YAOI! (Burn x Gazel!)**

**Chapter Five: In touch with our past**

Normal P.O.V.

''We're here!'' Midorikawa said, while he opened the apartment in the flat he and Hiroto lived in.

''Wow, it's so cozy.'' Maya said prizing.

''Yeah, nice house.'' Hinako complimented too.

Noa just smiled anime-style and tilted her head to the side.

''Thanks.'' Hiroto replied.

He closed the door behind him and walked to the kitchen.

''Want to drink something, before you girls go to sleep?'' He asked.

The girls nodded.

''Some tea, please.'' Maya said, in which Hinako and Noa agreed.

''And you, Midorikawa?'' Hiroto asked his friends.

He shook his head.

''No, I'm good.'' The greenette replied.

Hiroto smiled and made a cup of coffee for himself. Then, he made the tea and walked with a tray to the couch, where the girls sat.

''Here you go.'' Hiroto said, while he gave every girl her tea.

Maya giggled.

''You're good at serving. Maybe you should considering joining our staff.'' She said.

Hinako snorted.

''Hiroto? In a maid uniform?'' She said.

Noa smiled too.

''Oh, I'd pay for that.'' Midorikawa said with a wink.

For some reason, he gave it to Hinako, who quickly looked away with a blush and muttered something to herself. After the girls and Hiroto finished their drink, they all stood up.

''Let me fetch the futons for you.'' Midorikawa said, while he walked away with Hiroto.

In the mean time, the girls looked around with a smile.

''Wow, they live on their own too.'' Hinako said.

''It's such a cute apartment.'' Maya added.

Noa nodded.

''And you've never been so close in Hiroto's private space.'' Hinako said teasing to Maya, who blushed in reply.

''W-What do you mean with that?'' She replied.

Noa formed a heart with her hands and winked at Maya.

''N-No, it's not like that.'' Maya replied.

''Yeah, sure.'' Hinako replied.

''You're one to talk! Me and Noa totally saw you blush when Midorikawa winked at you.'' Maya said.

Hinako flinched.

''I-I really don't know what you're talking about.'' She replied.

Maya giggled and Noa smiled anime-style. At that point, the two boys returned.

''What's so funny?'' Hiroto asked curious.

''Nothing!'' Maya and Hinako quickly said.

Noa looked away with a playful smile.

''Hmmm…'' Midorikawa replied grinning.

''Anyway, are you girls okay with sleeping in the living room?'' Hiroto asked the three maids.

They all nodded.

''That's fine.'' Hinako replied.

Midorikawa prepared their futons.

''There you go.'' He said with a smile, while he looked at Hinako.

She quickly looked away with a blush and tried to act like it didn't mean a thing.

''T-Thanks.'' She replied, while she still looked aside.

Midorikawa chuckled.

''You should loosen up some more! You're always acting so cool and stand-offish. Make jokes, laugh some more, be yourself.'' He said, suddenly serious.

Hinako's eyes widened.

''What?'' She asked.

Midorikawa looked aside.

''Never mind. Just keep it in your head.'' He replied.

Then, he walked away.

''Good night girls.'' He said, before he disappeared into his own room.

''Good night.'' Maya replied.

Noa just waved and Hinako stayed still. Midorikawa's words kept replaying in her head.

''Oi, Hinako. Are you okay?'' Maya asked.

Hinako woke up from her thoughts.

''A-Ah.'' She replied, looking aside.

Maya doubted her words, but decided to leave the girl.

''I'll go to bed too. Sleep well girls.'' Hiroto said with a smile.

''Sleep well.'' The girls replied, except Noa who just smiled and waved.

Then, Hiroto walked towards his room. Before he disappeared into it, he looked one last time towards the girls. His gaze met Maya's. She blushed and looked away. Hiroto winked at her, before he disappeared into his bedroom. Maya's eyes widened and she blushed even more.

''Girls, I think it's best if we go to sleep too. It's been a long day and a lot has happened.'' Hinako said.

Maya and Noa nodded. Hinako turned off the lights and the three girls crawled into their futons. They said each other good night and closed their eyes. Only, neither of them could sleep. Noa's thoughts went automatically towards Sakuma and how he had stood in front of her with his arms spread. It had given her … butterflies. Maya couldn't get Hiroto out of her head. The way they acted towards each other. The wink from moments ago… Everytime she imagined his face in front of her, she automatically started to blush. Was she indeed crushing on him? Hinako couldn't stop thinking about the words Midorikawa had said to her. Did she really needed to loosen up? Eventually, the three girls drifted off to sleep.

**-At the Kidou residence-**

''Here we are.'' Kidou said, while he opened the door of his gigantic villa.

The mouth of the three girls fell open.

''This is your house?!'' Nonori exclaimed.

''It's massive.'' Ayume nodded.

Anabella just fell silent. It reminded her of her own house in France.

''I-It's a lovely house.'' She said to Kidou, while she brushed a strand of her white hair back.

''Thanks.'' Kidou replied to her with a smile.

He could see a bit of sadness in her eyes.

''Do you miss home?'' He asked soft at Anabella.

She widened her eyes and gazed at the ground.

''LOOK LOOK! A CHANDELIER. IT'S SO BIG!'' Nonori interrupted the special moment.

Kidou smiled.

''Let me show you your guestrooms.'' He said.

He took the girls upstairs. He opened a door of a guestroom and ordered a maid to fetch three futons.

''But of course, Kidou-sama.'' The maid said with a bow, before she left.

''Wow, you must be pretty rich, to have maids.'' Ayume said impressed.

Kidou chuckled.

''My adoptive dad is the head of the Kidou Financial Group.'' He replied.

''Adoptive dad?'' Anabella replied soft.

Kidou nodded, while his smile disappeared a little.

''My parents died when I was six years old.'' He said.

''Just like mine.'' Nonori replied.

''My sincere apologies.'' Ayume said.

''Don't worry about it.'' Kidou replied with a smile.

''What does your own room look like?'' Nonori asked hyper, breaking the serious atmosphere.

''I'll show you.'' Kidou replied with a smile.

He opened the door to his own room and the mouths of the three maids fell open.

''It's massive…'' Nonori said.

''It's almost as big as the living room of our own apartment.'' Ayume added.

''It's so similar to my old room.'' Anabella said soft, so only she could hear it.

''OHYMYGOSH, a piano!'' Nonori exclaimed.

She ran towards the instrument.

''Can you play the piano?'' The hyper girl asked Kidou.

Kidou chuckled.

''Yes, I can.'' He replied.

''Then you should make Anabella sing! She can sing so well!'' Nonori said with a smile.

Anabella turned red.

''N-Nonori, don't say such things.'' She replied.

She turned towards Kidou with a red face.

''I-It's not true. She's making that up.'' She replied.

''LIAR!'' Nonori shouted. ''She can sing beautifully, right Ayume?''

Ayume giggled.

''I'm not joining this discussion.'' She replied.

Kidou sighed and smiled.

''Anyway, do you girls still want to drink something or are you heading straight for bed?'' He asked.

Ayume yawned.

''I'm pretty tired. I'm off to bed.'' She said.

''Me too.'' Nonori replied.

Anabella smiled.

''I'm gonna sleep too.'' She said.

Kidou nodded.

''Well then. Have a good sleep.'' He told the girls.

''Likewise ~ '' They replied with a bow, before they left Kidou's room.

Anabella felt a pair of eyes burn in her back. She turned around, only to find Kidou looking away at that exact moment. Another blush crept up her cheeks and she quickly made her way out of the room.

''GAAAH, I'm so tired.'' Nonori said, while she let herself fall on her futon.

Ayume chuckled.

''Let's go to sleep, girls. We need our rest.'' She said.

Anabella turned off the lights and crawled in her futon. After two hours, she was still awake. Anabella didn't felt tired at all. She decided to crawl out of her bed and to drink some water downstairs. She walked out of the guestroom and silently closed the door behind her. She headed towards the big staircase, but miscounted the steps, so she tripped. Anabella closed her eyes, ready to fall, but she felt somebody grabbing her right upper arm. She gasped in fear.

''Sshh…'' She recognized the sound of Kidou.

''Kidou-san.'' Anabella whispered surprised.

She turned around and could distinguish Kidou's face from the dark.

''Are you all right?'' He asked.

Anabella nodded with a blush, which Kidou luckily couldn't see.

''Couldn't sleep too?'' Kidou asked her.

Anabella nodded.

''I was just about to fetch some water downstairs.'' She whispered back.

Kidou smiled.

''Then I guess we had the same idea.'' He replied.

Together, they walked down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

''Here.'' Kidou said, while he handed Anabella a glass of water.

''Thanks.'' She replied soft, staring into the water.

''Something wrong?'' Kidou asked her.

Anabella sighed. She could tell Kidou about her thoughts, but she decided not to. She faked a smile.

''No, I'm fine.'' She said.

''Really?'' Kidou asked suspicious.

Anabella nodded. She drank her water, bowed in front of Kidou and made her way back upstairs. She didn't want to face him anymore. Her tears left wet marks on the staircase handrail. She opened the door to the guestroom, careful not to wake her friends. Then, she crawled back into her futon and cried silently on until she fell asleep. In the meantime, Kidou stood like frozen on the ground. Anabella had looked so … sad. Her face was smiling, but the atmosphere around her almost screamed the word unhappy. Kidou decided to talk to her tomorrow about it. He walked back upstairs, placing his hands on the staircase handrail. Halfway, he felt something wet at his hands. He frowned and looked up, to see if there was something leaking. He brought the water to his mouth.

''Salty…'' He said to himself.

His eyes widened.

''Tears…'' He discovered.

Kidou let his glare fall on the guestroom door.

''Anabella…'' He said soft.

He made his way back to his own room and crawled into his futon. He became absorbed in thought, which caused him to fall asleep.

**-Three a.m. At Hiroto and Midorikawa's place-**

Maya woke up from the sound of someone sobbing next to her. She looked to her right and discovered Noa, hiding herself under her blankets. Maya heard a massive amount of raindrops tap against the window. A flash of lightning illuminated the night sky and the living room of the apartment through the window. Maya heard Noa whimper out of fear. Right after the flash, a loud rumble was heard and Maya saw Noa's blanket tremble.

''Noa?'' Maya asked soft.

Noa stopped trembling. She pulled her blankets down and looked with widened, teary eyes at Maya.

''Thunderstorm.'' Maya said nodding.

She embraced the fragile girl and placed her chin on Noa's head. Another rumble was heard and Noa covered her ears with her hands.

''Sshh…'' Maya said to the shy girl.

She could feel Noa tremble in her arms. The timid girl had always been afraid of thunderstorms. Nobody knew the reason why, though. But they always comforted her when a thunderstorm occurred.

''Don't panic too much. You know what could happen.'' Maya warned her lovable friend.

Noa nodded and stopped sobbing.

''Now, go back to sleep. The thunderstorm won't harm anybody. I'll wake over you.'' Maya said to her.

Noa smiled, went back to a lying position and closed her eyes. Maya smiled lovable and kept staring at the face of the silent girl. After a couple of minutes, Noa's breathing became regular, indicating that she was asleep. Maya sighed content and stared out of the window. Inazuma town was covered in dark, with some yellow dots from the lights of people's houses. Every now and then, a flash of lightning illuminated the sky, but the rumble became softer and softer and the amount of rain decreased too. Maya found herself to become sleepy. She rested her head on her pillow and drifted off.

**-The next morning. At the Kidou residence-**

Kidou woke up by the sound of someone knocking at his door.

''Kidou-sama? Breakfast will be ready in half an hour.'' A maid announced.

''A-Ah, I'll get ready then.'' The goggled boy replied.

He crawled out of his bed, took a shower in his personal bathroom and putted on his casual clothes. Then, he opened the door and left his room. He heard the voices of the three guests behind the guestroom's door. He smiled and walked down the stairs. He took place at the breakfast table and red the newspaper of today. Anabella was the first one to come down. She had clipped the first two strands of her wavy, waist-length, white hair back and wore a soft pink camisole with a white cardigan on top of it. She also wore a plain, wavy violet skirt, that reached till her knees. Underneath it, she wore black ballerina's. Overall, she looked really classic and chic.

''Ohayo.'' Anabella greeted Kidou with a smile bow.

''Ohayo, Anabella.'' Kidou greeted back.

The way Kidou said her name, made Anabella blush. She took place on the spot in opposite of Kidou and stared in front of her. Ayume was the second one to come down. She wore her knee-length, straight, purple hair in a high ponytail and wore a white T-shirt with a green jacket on top of it. Underneath it, she wore a pair of jeans and brown boots.

''Ohayo, Kidou-san.'' Ayume said with a smile.

''Ohayo.'' Kidou greeted her back.

Ayume took the seat next to Anabella, who still stared in front of her. Ayume looked a bit worried.

''Are you … all right?'' She asked.

Just when Anabella was about to open her mouth, Nonori came down.

''Ohayo, minna! ~ '' She exclaimed cheery.

She wore her waist-length, wavy, strawberry blond hair in two pigtails, making her look much younger then sixteen. She also wore a white sweater with a pink heart on it, a pair of jeans and purple sneakers.

''Ohayo.'' Everybody greeted back.

Nonori took place next to Kidou and smiled bright.

''Gosh, I can't wait to see what we're going to do today!'' She said.

Kidou smiled.

''I'm going to give you a tour through my mansion. And after that, we'll be going to the soccer field to meet up with the others.'' He replied.

''Sounds like fun!'' Nonori exclaimed.

Ayume nodded. Then, everybody ate their breakfast, while they chatted.

''So, ready for the tour?'' Kidou asked after breakfast.

''Hai!'' The three girls replied.

''Well then, follow me!'' Kidou said.

He first walked towards the living room.

''This is the living room.'' Kidou said.

''It's huge!'' Ayume said with an open mouth.

Kidou smiled.

''Everything in this house it huge.'' He replied grinning.

''So jealous!'' Nonori said.

Anabella let her hand glide over the ebony wooden side table.

''Just like in France.'' She whispered.

Kidou noticed it, but decided to keep quiet about it for now.

''Let's move on to the kitchen and the dining room, which you already know.'' He said, while he took the girls there.

After that, he showed them more rooms on the main floor. Then, he headed upstairs and showed all the rooms. At the end of the tour, Nonori was jumping of joy, Ayume was smiling, but Anabella looked like she could break any minute.

''Dosta, Anabella?'' Ayume asked.

''Are you sad ?'' Nonori added.

''Nandemo nai.'' Anabella replied, while she faked a smile.

Ayume examined Anabella.

''Does this makes you think about France?'' She asked.

At that point, Anabella couldn't take it anymore. She crouched down and hid her face with her hands. Her shoulders shook and she sobbed painfully.

''Hey…'' Ayume said, while she kneeled down too and laid an arm around Anabella's shoulders.

''I guess it's time we get to know each other better.'' Kidou said soft.

In less than five minutes, they all sat in the luxury lounge with a cup of tea.

''I-I rather don't talk about my past.'' Anabella said, while she looked at the ground.

Ayume, who sat next to her on the couch, placed a hand on Anabella's shoulder.

''I'll go first.'' She said with a warm smile.

Then, Ayume focused her glare back on Kidou.

''My parents work overseas. I only see them once a month. I don't have any siblings, so I've always been on my own. All the maids have their own story, so I wanted to protect them, to make them smile again. That's why I took them into my apartment. I want to be like an elderly sister for them, to show them nice things.'' She said.

Then, she looked away.

''I've always taken responsibility for everything. Their safety, their sake, their happiness, just everything. I want them to be able to rely on me, to see me as the elder sister, even though we're the same age. I want to be there for them. Sometimes, it's hard. I feel like I always need to be strong. I can't show fear in fearsome situations. But still, I'm happy to do so, only to see them smile. They're such strong girls…'' Ayume added.

''Ayume…'' Nonori said, with her mouth open.

Anabella sobbed

''I never knew you felt that way, manager.'' She added soft.

Ayume smiled.

''It's nothing girls. I don't know what to do without you. You are my family, my little sisters.'' She said.

''Ayume!'' Nonori and Anabella said.

They walked over to the manager and hugged her tightly. Kidou watched it with a smile.

''What about you, Nonori? What's your past?'' He asked the cheery girl.

''My parents are dead, as I told you earlier in the café.'' Nonori replied.

Her smile disappeared a little.

''How?'' Kidou asked soft.

''Car accident. A drunken man drove into them.'' Nonori replied.

She stared to the side, while her attitude suddenly became all serious.

''I was only eight years old. After my parent's died, I was sent to my grandparents, in a city nearby Inazuma Town. I've lived there until a year ago. Then, they died too, both in the same year. Suddenly. I was all alone at the age of fifteen. One day at the park in my own city, I met Ayume. We immediately build up a bond and I looked up at her as an older sister I've never had. She soon asked me to move in with her. I gladly accepted. Ever since then, I've been with Ayume. A month ago, she came with the idea to build a maid café, to spread happiness to all the people. Ayume is a person who wants to make people smile. I was so impressed by the idea, that me and the other maids gladly accept. That's my story.'' Nonori told Kidou.

A tear rolled down her cheek and Nonori didn't bother to wipe it away.

''I've never guessed this, because of your-''

''My hyper attitude, isn't it?'' Nonori finished Kidou's sentence.

''Ah.'' Kidou said.

Nonori smiled.

''That's why I'm always hyper. I want to be happy 24/7. I want to make other people happy with my attitude. There's no time to keep stuck in the past. I have to move on with a smile.'' She said.

Kidou fell silent.

''Souka…'' He said.

This time, Nonori wiped away her tears and smiled.

''Now you, Anabella…'' Ayume said soft.

Anabella took a deep breath.

''I'm lucky my parents are still alive. Even though, I'm not happy. The only reason I came to Japan is because I was a depressed child. I've lived in France from the day I was born till I became fourteen years old. Those fourteen years were tough years. My parents are rich and I used to live in a mansion just like this one. It's so similar… Anyway, my parents were strict. I started singing when I was young. My parents discovered I had talent and forced me to participate in all kinds of events I didn't wanted to. They raised me as a polite, dignified lady with proper manners and who knew her etiquette. Still, I wanted to be a normal girl, who plays games in the mud and laughs with friends. But I was locked up inside my mansion instead, forced to take singing classes everyday from morning till evening. When I became fourteen, I couldn't take it anymore. The pressure was getting too big and my parents asked too much of me. That's when I decided that I wanted to leave the life I knew all behind. I wanted to start again, with a blank page. So I told my parents goodbye and left to Japan on my own to find happiness. My parents blocked my credit card, so I had to earn my own money. I started to sing on the streets to earn money. It was barely enough to rent a really tiny apartment and some food. One day, Ayume discovered me on the streets, when I was singing. We talked and she recognized my pain. She asked me to live with her and I couldn't refuse. I met Nonori and the others and I've never felt so home before. I'm so grateful to be where I am today.'' Anabella said, while she smiled and cried at the same time.

''Anabella…'' Kidou said soft.

''You see, we all have a story.'' Ayume told Kidou.

''And we're not the only ones. The other three girls haven't had an easy life too.'' Nonori added.

''I see…'' Kidou said, who suddenly fell all silent and felt so compassionate.

''Well, let's go back to the soccer field. I bet the others are gathering now.'' Anabella said, while she glanced at the clock.

Kidou nodded. The four teens stood up and left the house. Nonori and Ayume walked up front, happily chatting with each other. Anabella was still a bit in her own world. Her eyes widened when she suddenly felt two arms embracing her waist.

''I think you just need a hug.'' Kidou whispered in her ear.

Anabella blushed heavily, but didn't push him away. Instead, she closed her eyes and smiled.

''Thanks, Kidou. Thank you for everything.''

**-In the mean time. At Hiroto and Midorikawa's place-**

When morning came, Midorikawa opened his eyes. He slowly crawled out of his bed and opened the door from his bedroom to the living room. He was surprised to see Hinako already sitting at the dinner table in her PJ's, with her knees pulled up. She was staring at the sleeping faces of her two friends.

''Good morning.'' Midorikawa said.

As stung by a bee, Hinako turned around.

''O-Ohayo, Midorikawa-kun.'' She replied.

''You're up early.'' Midorikawa said.

''I can say the same thing to you.'' Hinako bit back.

Midorikawa smiled and took a seat beside her.

''I'm not a late-riser.'' He said with a smile.

''Me neither.'' Hinako replied with a small smile.

Midorikawa felt a warm sensation, by seeing her smile. It was rare, but that made it even more beautiful. Still, there was some sadness behind that smile.

''Is something bothering you?'' Midorikawa asked.

Hinako sighed.

''Looking at the girls, sleeping peacefully like that, makes me think.'' She replied honest.

''Wanna talk about it?'' Midorikawa asked.

Hinako looked to the ground.

''You better not tell this to anyone.'' She said to Midorikawa, while she stomped him on his shoulder.

''Itte… No, of course I won't!'' He replied, while he rubbed over the bruise spot on his shoulder.

''Good.'' Hinako murmured.

Then, she took a deep breath.

''Seeing the girls so peacefully… Makes me think about the sad times they've overcome. We all have a story behind our smiles. Our life's have been tough with many obstacles.'' Hinako started.

Midorikawa fell silent by suddenly seeing Hinako talking about this. It felt like she was trusting him and opening up to him. Yet, she seemed cold and serious. Logical, if you think about the subject they're discussing.

''Anyway, seeing them, reminds me of my own story too…'' Hinako went on.

''Your story, what's it like?'' Midorikawa asked.

Hinako took another deep breath.

''As I already told in the café, I've been abandoned by my parents, right after birth. I found out much later that my mother was sixteen. A teen pregnancy. She just dropped me somewhere on the streets. A nice woman found me and took me in. She stayed by my side, until I reached the age of three. At that point, she became an alcohol addict and started to become abusive. A childhood setting took me out of the house and placed me into many foster family's. I was always a problem child and it always ended with the childhood setting taking me out of the house again and putting me in another family. I don't know in how many foster family's I lived. I only knew that I met Ayume when I was fifteen. She was the first person in my life where I opened up to. She took care of me like none of the foster family's had done. Soon, I found myself running away from my current foster family at that point. They never went to look for me. I bet they were happy they lost me. Since that point, I've lived with Ayume and met the other girls. They're my family now and I don't want to lose them for anything in the world.'' She told Midorikawa.

The greenette became speechless.

''Wow…'' He just finally said.

Hinako smiled a sad smile.

''That's my story.'' She said, while one tear escaped from her eye corner.

Midorikawa wiped it away with his thumb.

''Don't cry… You never ever have to be lonely again.'' He said.

Hinako sighed.

''I know I'm stand-offish. It's just that I have trouble opening up to people. I don't trust people that easily. But still, from the inside, I feel the urge to protect the other girls. So they won't have to get hurt. I rather get hurt myself than them. They mean everything to me…'' She said.

''Hinako…'' Midorikawa said soft.

Before Hinako realized it, she got pulled into a tight hug. She sniffed in Midorikawa's scent. It reminded her of pineapple.

''Mi-Midorikawa, you can let go now.'' Hinako said soft with a blush.

Midorikawa ignored it and kept holding her.

''Remember from this point that there's a place where you'll always be safe, Hina-chan. My arms.'' He whispered in her ear.

Hinako gained a major blush.

''H-How did you just call me?'' She asked.

Midorikawa pulled back and chuckled.

''Hina-chan. My secret nickname for you.'' He said with a wink.

Hinako blushed even more.

''N-Nane yo…'' She mumbled.

At that point, Maya and Noa became awake.

''Ohayo.'' Maya said with a sleepy voice, while she crawled out of her futon and stood up.

Hiroto also entered the living room.

''Ohayo, minna.'' He said with a smile.

Noa also stood up. She pointed at the coffee pot and smiled. Then, she started to make coffee for everybody.

''Thanks, Noa.'' Hiroto thanked the fragile girl with a smile.

Noa just smiled anime-style.

''Do you girls want to take a shower?'' Midorikawa asked.

They all nodded. In half an hour, the three girls had showered. While they guys took a shower now, Hiroto gave them permission to get dressed in his room. After a quarter, the two boys returned, both fresh and in their casual clothes. Noa came out first. She wore a red, short-sleeved T-shirt with puff sleeves, a plain, white mini skirt and black ballerina's. She had put her knee-length, straight, chestnut-brown hair in a side-ponytail on the left side of her head, with a white ribbon. She bowed towards Hiroto, to thank him for letting her use his room. Noa walked to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for everybody else.

''Oi, shouldn't I help you?'' Midorikawa asked.

Noa shook her head.

''Well… okay then.'' Midorikawa replied.

Right after Noa, Hinako made her way. She wore a dark blue T-shirt with long sleeves, black pants and dark blue Vans. She let her hair down her usual way, her beautiful, waist-length, black curls dancing with every step she took. For some reason, a blush appeared on Midorikawa's cheeks. Her whole attitude screamed 'cold' but she still seemed … hot.

''What are the plans for today?'' She asked Hiroto.

''Well, Midorikawa and I want to take you girls to a special place. After that, we'll be going to the riverbank to join up with the others.'' Hiroto replied.

Hinako nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table.

''Smells nice, Noa.'' She said with a smile.

Noa smiled back anime-style, while she tilted her head to the side. Then, Maya entered the room. She had put her waist-length, straight, silver-blue hair up in two buns on her head. There was a hair strand out of each, which danced in the wind. She wore a yellow summer dress with small, orange flowers on it. On top of it, she wore a denim jacket and underneath it, she wore white ballerina's.

''Are you making your specialty?'' Maya asked smiling at Noa.

The shy girl nodded. Hiroto couldn't keep his eyes off Maya. She looked so innocent and cute. A blush crept up his cheeks. Maya looked at him and smiled anime-style, while she tilted her head to the side. Hiroto blushed only even more. After a while, Noa was done. She had made toast and her specialty, seasoned scrambled egg.

''This tastes amazing!'' Hiroto said with a big smile.

Noa bowed thankful.

''Is this also available in the café?'' Midorikawa asked.

Noa blushed and shook her head.

''Noa is too shy to put her own made dishes on the menu. She thinks people won't like it.'' Hinako explained.

''You really shouldn't be insecure, Noa.'' Hiroto said with a smile.

Noa blushed and smiled. After dinner, Hiroto and Midorikawa took the girls outside.

''Where are we going?'' Maya asked curious.

''A place very dear to us.'' Hiroto replied, while she smiled a warm smile at Midorikawa.

Midorikawa nodded.

''Curious…'' Hinako said.

They walked around the corner and after ten minutes, Hiroto and Midorikawa stopped in front of a small building with a yellow roof and colorful plants outside.

''This is Sun Garden.'' Midorikawa said.

''The orphanage we stayed in for almost sixteen years.'' Hiroto added.

The mouth of the girls fell open.

''This is an orphanage?'' Maya asked.

Hiroto nodded.

''Let's go inside. We're going to play and take care of the orphans.'' He replied.

The girls walked inside.

''Hiroto! Midorikawa!'' The little orphans from around four years old shouted.

''Hi guys.'' Midorikawa replied, while he crouched down and patted a boy on his head.

''Who are those pretty girls?'' A small girl with two braids asked.

Hiroto smiled.

''They're going to play with you too.'' He replied.

''Yay! More fun!'' The kids shouted.

They started to run off in different directions. The five teens watched the little kids with a smile.

''So, you guys used to live here?'' Hinako asked the two boys.

Hiroto and Midorikawa nodded.

''I have many pleasant memories about this places, but also sad ones.'' Hiroto said.

Midorikawa nodded.

''A lot of stuff has happened…'' He added.

''Living without your parents is really hard. Some here don't even know them.'' Hiroto continued.

The three girls found themselves become sad. It was getting similar…

''Some of the little fellows had siblings.'' Midorikawa said.

Suddenly, some sobs were heard and the teens turned around just in time to see Noa dashing away, out of the orphanage.

''Noa!'' Maya shouted, before she started to chase the shy girl.

''Let her.'' Hinako quickly said.

Maya stopped the chase and turned confused around.

''I think Hinako is right. Leave her for a moment. I think she needs to be alone for a while.'' Midorikawa said.

Hiroto nodded.

''Sorry if we upset her… We didn't intend to do that.'' He added.

''It's okay. Noa is quickly upset. She has a sad past. At least, the only thing we know is that her parents are dead. Nothing more. The fact that she doesn't talk makes it hard for us.'' Hinako said.

''Will she be okay on her own?'' Maya asked worried.

Hiroto smiled.

''I think she will. There's a nice park nearby. I bet she ran towards there. We'll catch up with her later.'' He said.

Maya sighed and nodded.

''Well, shall we play some games with the orphans?'' Midorikawa asked.

The two girls smiled.

''Yeah, let's entertain them a bit.'' Maya replied.

**-At the park.-**

Noa sat down on a park bench and hid her face behind her hands, while her shoulders shook and stifled sobs were heard. Thoughts flashed through her mind. Her whole, tragic past repeated in her head. Her eyes widened when she saw the oh so familiar, deadly accident in front of her again. She looked terrified and new tears formed. At that point, a cyan-haired boy crossed the park with his shoulders in his pockets. He stopped and look puzzled around him when he heard some soft sobs. He searched for the source and his eyes widened when he discovered the fragile maid on a park bench.

''Noa?'' Sakuma asked shocked.

Noa's eyes widened and her head shot up.

''It IS you.'' Sakuma said.

Noa looked to the ground with a sad glare. Sakuma went to sit next to her.

''What happened?'' He asked.

Noa just said nothing, while she squeezed her eyes and tears streamed down her cheeks.

''Hey, what hurt you so bad?'' Sakuma asked, while he laid an arm around the fragile girl.

Noa jumped up and shook the arm off her with widened eyes. Sakuma's eyes widened too.

''Noa?'' He asked.

Noa realized what she did and shook confused her head. What was happening to her? Sakuma stood up, while his bangs covered his face. His eyes weren't noticeable anymore. A dark shadow covered his face.

''I see… I'm sorry.'' He said, before he walked away.

Noa's eyes widened. _Don't leave…_ She thought. She squeezed her eyes and she hid her face behind her trembling fists. Sakuma slowly walked on. Noa didn't want him to leave. She cared about him, she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was the person where she felt most comfortable with. He couldn't leave her now… Not when she needed a shoulder to cry on. She had hurt Sakuma, by shaking his arm of her. But she knew why she did it. Still… Noa opened her eyes, only to see Sakuma at the exit of the park.

''WAIT!'' She shouted at the top of her voice, while she squeezed her eyes.

Sakuma's eyes widened. He heard the sweetest, high-pitched voice he has ever heard in his life. He turned around, only to see Noa staring at him with tears in her eyes.

''Please don't leave.'' She said soft, with that same voice he heard earlier.

Then, Noa started to dash forward and wrapped her arms tightly around the cyan-haired boy. She buried her face in his chest and started to sob again.

''Don't leave me… please. Stay…'' She whispered.

Sakuma wrapped his arms around the fragile girl too and laid his chin on the head of the maid.

''I won't. I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere.'' He whispered back.

By hearing those words, Noa clenched his T-shirt in her fists.

''S-Sakuma-kun. I-I'm sorry…'' She said.

''Sorry for what?'' Sakuma replied.

''F-For shaking your arm off like that. I didn't mean to hurt you.'' Noa said.

Sakuma smiled sweetly.

''Hey, it's okay. I shouldn't touch you so nonchalantly.'' He replied.

''B-But I want you to.'' Noa whispered.

Sakuma's eyes widened.

''W-What?'' He asked.

Did he heard that right?

''I-I want you to comfort me, to lay your arm around me, to hold me close, to lay your chin on my head, to rub my back and not to let go.'' Noa continued.

''N-Noa…'' Sakuma said.

He patted the head of the shy girl. Noa blushed with a smile.

''Things like this.'' She said soft.

Sakuma smiled too.

''Please… tell me why you've been crying.'' He said, suddenly serious.

Noa sighed and in less than a minute, the two of them sat on a park bench.

''Me and the girls went to visit an orphanage. Sun Garden, to be precisely.'' She started her story.

''Hiroto and Midorikawa's orphanage.'' Sakuma added.

Noa nodded.

''Yeah… They started to talk about the children. About them, living with no parents, no siblings and sometimes, not even with memories.'' She said, suddenly getting all emotional again.

She buried her face behind her hands and sobbed again. Sakuma didn't hesitate this time and started to rub the back of the chestnut-haired girl.

''What's your past?'' Sakuma asked soft.

Noa took a deep breath.

''Seven years ago, when I was a little girl of nine years old, I experienced a terrible incident. The death of my parents and my elder brother, sixteen at that point. It happened at out own house. It was evening, ten o' clock I guess. I couldn't sleep at that time, so I walked back to the living room to ask for a glass of water. My parents sat on the couch, my brother in the armchair next to it. My brother, Zuko, smiled at me and guided me to the open kitchen, next to the living room. We shared an amazing good bond. I meant everything to him. He would give his life to save me … literally. That night, there was a heavy thunderstorm going on. With every rumble, I crouched down and covered my ears. My brother would always kiss me on the forehead and tell me it would be all right. That he was there to protect me. Nothing would happen. That night, during the thunderstorm, somebody smashed our door. He wore a balaclava, just like the guys in the maid café yesterday. He carried a gun with him. He pointed it at my parents, my father got shot off first, with no mercy. Then, the creepy man pointed his gun at my mother and demanded money, jewelry and other things of value. My mother just couldn't move, out of terror. When the man realized she wasn't of use, he shot her dead too. Then, he discovered me and my brother in the kitchen. My brother gritted his teeth and stepped in front of me with spread arms. 'If you even dare to touch my sister, you'll regret it.' He said. 'Are you willing to die for her?' The man asked him. My brother nodded, without hesitating. The creepy invader gave a smirk and shot him, right in front of my eyes. In his belly though, so he wasn't immediately dead. The last thing my brother did was smiling a weak smile at me. He told me he loved me, always had, always would, that he was proud of me and that I had to be a good girl. Then he closed his eyes, only to never open them again. I was terrified. The creepy man took me with him and locked me up in his house. There, terrible things have happened, also in the sexual sphere. I got freed when I was fourteen years old. That was the point Ayume found me, broken on the inside and traumatized. She took me under her care and I met the other maids. Ever since then, I felt like I had a family again.'' She explained.

Sakuma couldn't speak. He was overwhelmed by so many emotions. Anger, sadness, compassion, pity and respect.

''My god … Noa.'' He finally managed to bring out after three silent minutes.

''The robbery in the maid-café. It was so similar. The balaclavas, the guns, the way how they demanded money, the terror sphere, the way you stepped in front of me and spread your arms. The way you said you would protect me. It was all … too similar.'' Noa said.

Then, she started to panic with widened eyes. Her breathing fastened and she kept looking terrified._ Panic attack._ Sakuma immediately thoughts.

''Noa, easy. Calm down. Breathe in to you're your and breathe out through your mouth. I'm here. It's okay.'' Sakuma said.

He kept saying soothing things, until Noa calmed down a bit.

''I-I'm sorry.'' She said with that lovable voice of hers.

''It's okay. Do you often suffer from panic attacks?'' Sakuma replied.

Noa nodded.

''Yeah, ever since the accident. I guess it's a part of the trauma. I often faint, due to it.'' She confessed.

''Wow, that's heavy…'' Sakuma replied.

Noa smiled.

''Anyway, I'm happy I met you here,'' She said. ''I'm sorry I've wasted your time. You were probably going somewhere.''

Sakuma chuckled.

''No, it's fine. I wasn't going anywhere. This is my favorite park. I often take strolls through it.'' He replied.

Noa smiled relieved.

''Thanks, Sakuma. Really … thanks.'' She said with a smile.

''It's okay.'' Sakuma replied, while he pulled the fragile girl close again for a tight hug.

After the hug, Noa had a major blush on her cheeks. Sakuma smiled and wiped a strand of Noa's knee-length hair back. Their face came closer.

''Noa!'' The two teens suddenly heard.

As stung by a bee, they pulled back and sat up straight with a huge blush. The voice belonged to Maya.

''Noa, there you are.'' Maya said.

Then, she discovered the cyan-haired boy.

''Hey, Sakuma.'' Maya said with a smile.

''Yo.'' Sakuma grinned back.

''Did he comforted you?'' Maya asked.

Noa nodded with a smile. Sakuma gave Noa a puzzled look. _Why isn't she talking?_ Noa winked at him and placed her finger at her lips. Sakuma smiled. It was their little secret.

''Anyway, it's time to go to the soccer field. Let's go.'' Maya said, while she grabbed the hand of Noa.

Noa blushed and made a sign for Maya to wait for a moment.

''Huh? What's wrong?'' Maya asked.

Noa smiled, turned around and ran back to Sakuma. There, she bend forward and pressed a peck on his cheek. Then, she ran away with a flustered face.

''N-Noa.'' Maya said shocked, while she chased the shy girl.

Sakuma just stood at his spot, with a major blush. Then, he grinned and made his way home to fetch his soccer stuff. It was almost time for practice.

**-Back at Hiroto, Midorikawa and Hinako.-**

Maya chased after Noa, who ran straight to the three waiting teens in front of the orphanage.

''Hey, there you are.'' Hiroto said with a smile.

Noa bowed deep, as a sign of apology.

''It's okay.'' Midorikawa replied to it.

Noa smiled bright.

''Are you okay now?'' Hinako asked worried.

Noa nodded. Then, Maya joined the group too.

''She was with Sakuma in the park.'' She said with a smile.

Noa blushed heavily.

''Sakuma?'' Hiroto replied grinning.

''Yeah. She was. But anyway, we're ready to go.'' Maya said.

She decided to keep the 'peck part' to herself, much to Noa's delight.

''Anyway, let's go.'' Midorikawa said, while he grabbed Hinako's wrist and started walking.

''N-Nane?'' Hinako said with a small blush.

Noa smiled and followed the duo. That left Hiroto and Maya behind.

''So, you really seem to care about Noa, huh?'' Hiroto asked the sweet girl.

Maya nodded.

''Yeah, she's like a little sister to me.'' She replied.

Hiroto smiled.

''Don't forget yourself, okay. You have a tendency to put others above yourself.'' He said.

Maya blushed.

''That's true. I like to see people smile.'' She replied.

Hiroto gave a peck on Maya's forehead.

''You're a sweet girl, Maya.'' He said, with a small blush.

Maya blushed heavily too.

''W-What was that?'' She asked.

Hiroto just didn't reply to it.

''Have you always been so caring?'' He asked.

Maya stared in front of her.

''It's in my nature. When I was younger, I just to have two little twin sisters. I used to take care of them a lot. My parents had a busy job, but they loved them and me to bits. On one night, it went wrong. My parents picked my twin sisters up from the crèche, when a car accident occurred. The four of them were immediately dead, leaving me on my own. I was fifteen years old, so you can tell it happened last year. Luckily, I met Ayume, who took me in and introduced me to the other girls. We never ever left each other after that. They're my new family.'' She said, ending her story with a smile.

''Wow, Maya …'' Hiroto replied.

''Don't worry about it.'' Maya said.

Hiroto examined the blue-silver haired girl. Pure innocence, a golden heart and a pretty human-being. He knew it for sure. This was the girl that had stolen his heart. He couldn't deny it anymore. He grabbed her hand.

''H-Hiroto.'' Maya said with a flustered face.

But she didn't let it go. Instead, she held his hand a little tighter and continued her way.

_**~ End of chapter ~**_

**Mamera: GOMENASAIIII! *bows REALLY deeply* I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been REALLY busy. School, my part-time job, personal stuff, GWAAAH. But I finally found some time to finish this story. I hope you aren't mad at me. To make it up to you guys, I decided to make this chapter extra long. Microsoft Word indicates 23 pages. Wow… Anyway, all the matcher are known now, just as the past of every girl. It's Noa x Sakuma, Maya x Hiroto, Nonori x Gouenji, Ayume x Endou, Hinako x Midorikawa and Anabella x Kidou. Tell me if you had one (or more) pairing(s) right! For the next chapter, I'm going to write a soccer match. The maids are going to play soccer too! I already decided the positions. What I want to know from you guys is: What kind of uniforms should the maids were? Colors, sleeve-lengths, just EVERYTHING! Let me know in a review! Until next time! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

_**~ Inazuma Latte ~**_

**Warnings: OOC-ness, a lot of own OC's, violence. (Yaoi will be in the next chapter)**

**Chapter Six: Raimon High vs. The Maids!**

Normal P.O.V.

It was already busy at the riverbank. All the teens already had gathered, except for the six maids, Kidou, Midorikawa, Hiroto and Sakuma. Kidou, Ayume, Anabella and Nonori were the first group who joined up with the others.

''Hey girls!'' Endou greeted the girls with a smile, grinning brightly at Ayume.

''Good to see you, Endou.'' Ayume replied.

Gouenji walked to Nonori.

''Did you get any sleep?'' He asked the hyper girl.

Nonori nodded.

''I slept like a rose.'' She replied with a smile.

Gouenji smiled, somehow relieved.

''That's good to hear.'' He said.

Nonori poked him teasingly.

''Hey hey, where's that cold attitude?'' She asked.

Gouenji closed his eyes and putted his hands in his pockets.

''I just wanted to know if you had a good night rest. That's all.'' He said.

Nonori pouted.

''There it is…'' She whispered.

Gouenji opened his eyes and flashed a small smile. Nonori blushed. At that point, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Maya, Noa and Hinako arrived at the riverbank too.

''Hi guys!'' Maya said with a warm smile.

''Girls!'' Nonori said hyper, while she dashed to the three maids and hugged them tightly.

''Nonori, hi!'' Maya replied.

Hinako smiled and patted Nonori on the head.

''Did you behave a bit at Kidou's home?'' She asked the hyper girl.

Nonori indignant pursed her lips.

''I've behave very well! Ask Ayume!'' She replied.

Ayume smiled a bit sheepishly.

''She's been a good girl.'' She said.

Hinako smiled. Then, Sakuma arrived.

''Sorry that I'm late. I got a bit … distracted.'' He said, while he glared at Noa with a smile at the last part.

Noa blushed heavily and looked to the ground.

''That's okay. You made it in time.'' Kazemaru replied.

''Tsk, can we get dressed now?'' Fudou asked.

''Go ahead.'' Endou replied.

Everybody walked to the dressing rooms.

''We'll be back in a couple of minutes.'' Endou told Ayume.

The purple-haired girl smiled.

''That's okay. See you later.'' She replied.

Endou smiled her a warm smile and walked away. Somehow, it caused Ayume to blush.

''What's this, manager?'' Hinako asked teasingly.

''Yeah, why the blush?'' Anabella added.

''Could it be that you're interested in Endou-kun?'' Nonori asked grinning.

''W-What a nonsense! There's no way I could be in love with a boy like that. He's so … irresponsible. And also unserious.'' Ayume stammered back, while she looked blushing at the ground.

''Uh-huh. Sure, Ayume.'' Maya said with a giggle.

Noa smiled too.

''G-Girls, stop.'' Ayume said.

The five girls laughed.

''By the way, should we tell Endou-kun that-'' Anabella started.

''Not yet.'' Ayume interrupted her.

''But I do want to see their reaction if they find out.'' Nonori said with a playful smile.

The other girls grinned too.

''Let's wait a little bit longer.'' Ayume said.

''Hai, Ayume!'' The girls replied, except Noa, who just smiled.

Her voice belonged to Sakuma. Just as her heart… Noa looked aside with a blush when she realized her thoughts. She was really fond of the cyan-haired boy. She just hoped he felt the same way.

''There are the boys again.'' Anabella said with a smile.

The boys wore their Raimon High uniform. The shirt was white with red accents and a red collar. There was a yellow-and-black lighting bolt on the left side on the uniform. The soccer shorts were dark red with a thick, white stripe along the side. The socks were white with two red striped at the top part. The soccer shoes were just basic and black.

''Nice uniforms!'' Maya praised them.

''Thanks. It's a bit different from our junior high school uniform, which was yellow and blue.'' Hiroto replied to her.

''I think this suits your hair very well.'' Maya said with a blush.

''Thanks!'' Hiroto replied with a warm smile, which increased Maya's blush.

''Mou… just go out with each other already.'' Nagumo said, while he shook his head.

''W-What?'' The two sweet teens replied.

''Tsk, you heard me.'' Nagumo said, while he walked away.

Fuusuke glared at the ex-Prominence captain from the corner of his eye. _Tsk, here him talk about love._

''Something wrong, Ice Princess?'' Nagumo asked him.

Fuusuke looked up from his thoughts, only to see Nagumo standing a few inches in front of him.

''N-Nagumo, don't stand so close!'' Fuusuke said, while he pushed the boy in front of him backwards.

''Heh? Am I that despicable?'' Nagumo asked grinning, which caused Fuusuke to blush.

''B-Baka.'' Fuusuke said and muttered something to himself.

Nagumo grinned content.

''Yosh, minna. Let's start practice!'' Endou said with a smile.

Everybody took their positions, stretched and started to dribble with the ball, shot on goal or tried to steal the ball from each other.

''Sugoi…'' The maids said, except Noa, who just looked stunned.

''Soccer is great, huh?'' Anabella told Ayume.

She nodded and smiled playfully.

''Let's start out surprise.'' Ayume replied.

The six girls giggled, turned around and walked into the dressing room of the guys.

''Okay…'' Fubuki said a bit awkward.

''What are they going to do?'' Kidou asked a bit suspicious.

''Just … let them.'' Endou replied.

The guys continued practice, but kept looking into the dressing room's direction with a wondering expression. Then, the door of the dressing room opened and the six girls stepped outside.

''Sorry for the long wait.'' Hinako said with a wink.

''Surprise!'' Nonori added.

The mouth of the boys fell open and some even blushed.

''K-Kawaii!'' The boys said.

The girls wore a soccer uniform. The shirt was light pink with a chocolate brown collar, which Hinako had pulled up. The pants were a chocolate brown color, with two white stripes at the sides. The socks were white with a thick, chocolate brown stripe on the top part. The soccer shoes were white. The six all had the logo of 'Inazuma Latte' at their shirt, which looked like the maid's outfits in small. The girls had kept their hairstyles the same way.

''You girls play soccer too?'' Midorikawa asked shocked.

The six girls nodded.

''You never told us!'' Hiroto added.

''We didn't found it necessary.'' Hinako replied playful.

''So, wanna play?'' Nonori asked with a wink.

''How's that possible? There are only six of you. We're with eleven persons.'' Kazemaru noticed.

''That won't matter.'' Anabella replied.

''Wow, confident…'' Fudou murmured.

''Just watch.'' Ayume said with a smile.

''Fine, let's do this!'' Endou said excited.

In less than a minute, both teams had took their spot on the field. At the left side, Endou stood in the goal. The defenders were Kazemaru, Fubuki, Nagumo and Fuusuke.

''Let's see if the defender training helped a bit.'' Fubuki said with a smile to the ex-chaos players.

The midfielders were Midorikawa, Kidou and Fudou. On front stood Gouenji, Hiroto and Sakuma.

''Let's do this guys.'' Gouenji said with a hot smirk.

''Yeah, they're just girls. What can happen?'' Fudou added.

''Oh, just wait for it. You'll take that back.'' Maya said with a smile.

On the maid's side stood Ayume in the goal. Anabella and Nonori were defenders, Maya and Noa were the midfields and Hinako stood on the forward position.

''Girls, are you ready?'' Hinako asked.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied, except Noa, who smiled content.

''Okay, let's start!'' Ayume shouted.

Gouenji and Hiroto took the kick-off. Hiroto immediately dashed forward. Maya giggled, made a sliding and captured the ball.

''Yay! Come on girls!'' She said cheery.

''N-Nane?'' Hiroto asked shocked.

Maya dribbled forward with a warm smile.

''Noa!'' She shouted, before she passed the ball to the fragile girl.

Noa took it and dribbled forward. Kidou doomed up in front of her. Noa jumped up, with the ball between her feet. She landed behind Kidou on her hands and finished her flick-flack. She made a giggle and passed the ball back to Maya. Maya took it gracefully, jumped up and kicked the ball in mid-air towards Hinako. The tough girl jumped up too and took the ball on her chest. Her face got a slight, painful expression.

''It still hurts.'' She muttered with a sheepish smile.

''Okay, our turn now.'' Kazemaru told the three other defenders.

Nagumo dashed towards the ball, but Hinako dodged him easily. Kazemaru made a sliding on the ball, but Hinako jumped up with the ball between her feet. When she reached the ground again, she jumped high up with a summersault and swung her leg behind.

''Kurīmu-iro no supurē'' **(A/N: Cream Spray)** Hinako shouted.

The ball turned white and whipped cream appeared behind the ball, while it whizzed towards the goal.

''Ijigen The Hand!'' Endou shouted

Unfortunate for Raimon High, that wasn't enough. The ball whizzed in the upper right corner.

''Goal!'' Nonori shouted happily!

The six girls jumped of joy and gave each other a hug. Fudou's mouth fell open.

''H-How could this happen?'' He asked in the void.

''They're good…'' Sakuma said.

''Really good…'' Midorikawa added.

''It's payback time!'' Fudou growled.

The second kick-off was taken by Gouenji and Hiroto again. Gouenji made a back pass and Fudou picked up the ball. He dashed forward, towards Noa.

''I'm not losing to this pathetic girl.'' He growled.

Noa stopped running. _Pathetic?_ Tears welled up in her eyes. Fudou could pass her easily.

''Oi, Fudou!'' Sakuma shouted angry. ''Watch your words!''

He stopped running and walked towards Noa.

''Don't worry. You aren't pathetic. At least, not in my opinion.'' Sakuma said with a sweet smile to Noa.

Then, he ran further. Noa blushed heavily. In the mean time, Fudou reached the defenders.

''Let's do this, Nonori!'' Anabella said with a smile.

The hyper girl nodded. The French girl grabbed Nonori's right wrist and the two girls spread their arms.

''_Torei fūsa_'' **(A/N: Tray blockade)** The two maids shouted.

A big tray appeared in front of them and Fudou bumped against it. The ball bounced off and Maya took it.

''Nice girls!'' She praised the two defenders, while she ran on.

''Thanks! Come on!'' Anabella and Nonori shouted back.

Maya twirled around Midorikawa and dashed forward. She passed the ball towards Hinako, while she kept running forward. Hinako took it and passed it back to Maya, who was in front of the goal now, because she passed Kazemaru.

''Come on, Maya!'' Hinako shouted.

Maya smiled and jumped up, while she and the ball turned into different colors.

''_Kappukēki no jōnetsu!_'' **(A/N: Cupcake passion)** She shouted happily, while she kicked the ball.

Tiny hears, chocolates and cupcakes dashed behind the ball, towards the goal.

''Seigo no Tekken!'' Endou shouted.

It wasn't enough to stop Maya's shoot. It ended up on the left side of the goal.

''GOAL!'' Ayume shouted from her goal position.

''YAY!'' Nonori exclaimed, while she clapped in her hands.

Maya smiled happily too.

''I did it!'' She said.

Noa just smiled happily. But Fudou's words still stung a bit. Was she really pathetic? She caught Sakuma's glare. He gave her a sweet smile and a thumbs up. Noa's doubts immediately faded away. Sakuma still thought she was OK. As long as she knew that, she was happy.

''Time for another kick-off.'' Ayume said.

Gouenji and Hiroto took it again and this time, Gouenji was the one who dashed forward. He passed Maya and Noa easily.

''Wow…'' Maya said.

''He's fast. Prepare!'' Ayume said to Anabella and Nonori.

The two defenders nodded. Gouenji jumped up.

''_Shin Bakunetsu Screw!_'' **(A/N: We all know what this is. ^_^) **He shouted.

''_Torei fūsa_'' Anabella and Nonori shouted, while they performed their Hissatsu technique again.

This time, it failed.

''Kyaa!'' The two defenders shouted, while they got blown back.

Ayume gritted her teeth.

''Suu~īto hogo!'' **(A/N: Sweet protection. Refers to her habit to care a lot about the maids.)** She shouted.

Gouenji's Hissatsu pushed her slowly backwards.

''Gotta … stay … strong.'' Ayume told herself.

But at the end, she couldn't hold it anymore. She got blown back and the ball made it into the center of the goal.

''Yeah! A goal for us!'' Fubuki shouted from his position.

''Nice job, Gouenji.'' Kidou said praising.

''Hmpff… If I were still a forward, I would have made tons of goals by now.'' Nagumo murmured.

Fuusuke rolled with his eyes.

''Yeah sure…'' He replied soft, so only himself heard it.

Kazemaru glanced at his watch.

''Minna, halftime!'' He shouted.

''Yay, WATER!'' Nonori shouted, while she dashed off the field and grabbed a water bottle.

''You girls are REALLY good.'' Hiroto praised Maya.

The sweet maid blushed.

''T-Thanks. You guys are amazing too! It's an honor to play against FFI winners.'' She replied.

Hiroto chuckled.

''That was three years ago.'' He said.

''Still, it's pretty impressive!'' Maya replied.

Hiroto smiled. Then, he gave her a water bottle.

''Here, drink something. I don't want to see you fainting.'' He said.

Maya smiled thankful to him.

''Thanks.'' She said with a warm smile.

Then, she turned her glare towards Noa, who was panting slightly. Maya had to keep an eye on her. Noa has a weak health and she hyperventilates and faints easily. Maya walked towards her chestnut-haired friends.

''Are you okay, Noa?'' She asked.

Noa looked up and nodded.

''Let me know if you're not okay anymore.'' Maya said worried.

Noa nodded again and smiled sweet. Then, she sunk back into her thoughts. She couldn't get Fudou's words out of her head. She often felt like she was the weakest link of the team. Maybe she should quit the team… Fudou was right. She was pathetic. And useless too. Noa could go on endlessly about what was wrong about herself. She got gloomier and gloomier with every second that passed by.

''Noa.'' She suddenly heard.

Her eyes shot up and met orange ones. Sakuma smiled a sweet smile at her.

''Please, don't be insecure.'' He said.

Noa closed her eyes and turned around, making her back face Sakuma. Fudou walked by.

''Tsk, this is what I mean, Sakuma. I really don't understand why you're still putting effort in this. She's not even worth it.'' He said, while he grinned at Noa.

Noa's eyes widened and tears welled up.

''Fudou…'' Sakuma said, while he gritted his teeth.

''What? No need to get all angry. It's the truth.'' He said.

Noa sobbed and started to run away from the field.

''THAT'S IT!'' Sakuma shouted, before he dashed towards Fudou and punched him in his face.

They both fell on the ground, Sakuma on top of Fudou.

''Why do you insult her?!'' Sakuma shouted angry, while he got pushed back and Fudou grabbed this opportunity to grab on top.

''It's true!'' Fudou replied.

''You two! STOP IT!'' Ayume shouted, while she dashed to the two fighting boys and tried to break them apart.

She got roughly pushed back.

''Ayume, you all right?'' Endou asked.

''Sakuma, quit it already!'' Kidou shouted, while he tried to drag his best friend away.

''You too, Fudou! Stop this madness!'' Kazemaru added, while he tried to grab the mohawk boy by his waist.

They both broke free and dashed at each other again.

''Why do you have something against Noa?'' Sakuma asked.

''Why are you caring so much about her? She's not your girlfriend or something! You're just as pathetic!'' Fudou bit back.

''Maybe I'm pathetic, but you don't know what she's been through! She's one of the strongest persons I've met!'' Sakuma replied.

He got punched by Fudou. He crawled up again and panted heavily.

''Punch me all you want, but I'm not giving up. She's worth fighting for.'' He said.

''Stop acting like her boyfriend!'' Fudou shouted angrily.

''STOP!'' Maya shouted, while she tried to come between the two boys.

Fudou's fist hit her accidentally in her stomach. Maya clenched it and fell on her knees.

''MAYA!'' Hiroto shouted, while he dashed to the sweet girl.

''Make them stop.'' Maya said, while she kept one eye shut, due to the pain.

''That's it!'' Midorikawa said, while he started to pull Sakuma away, together with Kidou.

Fubuki decided to help Kazemaru and together, they managed to pull Fudou away from Sakuma.

''Let me go!'' Fudou shouted, all hyped up.

''YOU TWO NEED TO CHILL DOWN!'' Hinako shouted angrily.

She narrowed her eyes at Fudou.

''First, tell me why you keep insulting Noa. You don't know a thing about her.'' She said.

Fudou looked away.

''She IS pathetic.'' He murmured.

Anabella observed Fudou and then, her eyes widened. She knew it.

''Wait.'' Anabella said, while she walked toward Fudou.

''Tell me. You have a crush on Noa, right?'' She asked.

Everybody gasped. Fudou turned bright red.

''W-What? Of course not!'' He replied.

''You do. And that's why you insult her so much. Because you don't know how to open yourself up to her. And that's why you couldn't stop hitting Sakuma. You're jealous of him.'' Anabella said.

Fudou fell quiet, which made everybody realize Anabella is right.

''Is that true?'' Endou asked slowly.

''Let me go.'' Fudou just murmured.

Sakuma's eyes widened too.

''Fudou, you just could've told us.'' He said.

''Don't you see that's hard? You should know that like no other, Sakuma!'' Fudou replied angrily.

''What do you mean by that?'' Sakuma asked.

''Don't act all innocent. Don't deny you've a crush on Noa too.'' Fudou replied.

Sakuma gained a blush on his cheeks.

''That's something I want to keep to myself.'' He said.

Fudou rolled with his eyes.

''Anyway, the soccer match if over.'' Endou stated serious.

''And you,'' He continued, while he turned towards Fudou. ''should apologize to Noa when she returns.''

Sakuma and the others still looked worried.

''Will Noa be okay?'' Nonori thought out loud.

''Maybe you should look for Noa.'' Endou said to Maya

''Got it.'' Maya replied, but before she wanted to run away, the team heard a high-pitched scream.

''NOA!'' Sakuma and Maya shouted at the same time, before they both dashed off to the source of the sound.

They ended up by a crossroad. Sakuma turned pale and Maya covered her mouth with her hands, while her eyes totally widened. In front of them was a terrible sight. A few cars had gathered on the crossroad. One yellow car was located in the middle. Several people had stepped out of their cars and looked in terror. Some people were calling. In the middle of the chaos lay a girl on the ground with waist-length, chestnut hair spread around her. But what was the worst. Her eyes were closed and blood was seen.

''This can't be happening…'' Sakuma said.

''Noa…'' Maya managed to bring out.

_**~ End of Chapter ~**_

**Mamera: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry for the heavy drama. But the people here who know me quite well also know that I have thing for romance and drama *blinks innocent with eyes* Anyway, I'm sorry if I made the soccer match so short. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. In the next chapter, there will be Yaoi. (The Burn x Gazel you all waited so long for!) And… It's dating time! The question for the next chapter is: Which pairing should go on a date first? If you're not sure about the couples, check the previous chapter. There, I all named them. Anyway, see you next time! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

_**~ Inazuma Latte ~**_

**Warnings: OOC-ness, a lot of own OC's, swearing (I guess. One time by Sakuma) , Yaoi! ~ (Burn x Gazel!)**

**Chapter Seven: Pending**

Normal P.O.V.

The group watched devastated how Noa got taken away in an ambulance.

''Why her?'' Hinako asked, while she sobbed.

Sakuma turned toward Fudou with a furious expression.

''This is all your fault! You insensitive- mmphh.''

Just before Sakuma could start cursing, Kidou laid his hand on his best friend's mouth.

''Sakuma, calm down.'' He said serious.

''How can I calm down after what happened?'' Sakuma shouted.

Everybody fell silent. The girls were silently crying and the boys looked defeated.

''I can't believe we couldn't come along with the ambulance.'' Nonori said.

''The paramedics said that she was too seriously injured.'' Ayume replied to her.

''I'm so worried…'' Anabella said.

''I-Is she going to die?'' Maya asked, while she sat down somewhere in the grass and looked in front of her, while she cried silently.

''We don't know…'' Hiroto replied to her.

''Noa doesn't deserve this.'' Nonori said, while she rubbed her own arms.

''She's too sweet and innocent.'' Anabella added.

''Thank Fudou for that.'' Sakuma said, while he gritted his teeth and gave Fudou a death glare, who was just staring in front of him with a pale face.

''Stop giving each other the blame. We just have to hope for the best.'' Gouenji said.

''What should we do in the mean time?'' Fubuki asked.

''The maid-café is closed today, huh?'' Fuusuke asked Ayume.

The purple-haired girl nodded.

''Yeah… Maybe we should open it. To put our mind on something else.'' She said.

''I can't work with this feeling.'' Hinako exclaimed.

''Yeah, how can we serve our customers with a smile, while our best friend just got hit by a car?'' Nonori replied.

''You're right. That was foolish…'' Ayume said soft.

''I'll know what to do.'' Sakuma said determined.

''What?'' The group asked him.

''To the hospital of course.'' He exclaimed.

''But you can't see Noa yet!'' Kazemaru said.

''I know. But I'll wait.'' Sakuma replied determined.

''You're willing to do that?'' Midorikawa asked.

''Of course! I promised I wouldn't leave her.'' Sakuma replied.

''Wow…'' Hinako smiled.

''I'll be coming with you, Sakuma-kun.'' Maya said.

Sakuma nodded.

''We'll call you as soon as we know more.'' Maya told the others.

They nodded. Then, Sakuma and Maya walked away.

''Wait.'' Hiroto said, while he grabbed Maya's wrist.

Sakuma kept walking and the others already turned around and walked back to the soccer field.

''What is it?'' Maya asked.

''Will you be okay on your own?'' Hiroto replied.

''I think so… Besides, I'm not alone. Sakuma is there too.'' Maya said.

Hiroto sighed.

''I'm worried about you.'' He said.

Maya smiled.

''You really don't have to be.'' She replied.

She slowly freed herself from Hiroto's grip. Hiroto watched her leave.

''Wait!'' He shouted one last time.

Maya turned around. Hiroto grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his right arm around her waist, while he grabbed Maya's chin with his left. Then, he pressed his lips on Maya's and kissed her passionately. Maya's eyes fully widened and she just stood frozen on her spot. Then, Hiroto let go and looked to the ground.

''Stay strong.'' He whispered, with a hot voice.

Then, he turned around, without saying another word. Maya panted slightly.

''W-What just happened?'' She asked herself.

She blushed heavily.

''Maya!'' She suddenly heard in the distance. ''Are you coming?''

''H-Hai. Coming!'' Maya shouted back to Sakuma, while she turned around and ran away.

**-At the riverbank-**

The group sat devastated on the ground.

''So, now what?'' Anabella thought out loud.

''This place depresses me.'' Hinako said.

''Yeah, I think it's best if we're going somewhere else.'' Ayume suggested.

''What about Maid Latte?'' Nonori asked.

''Reminds me too much of Noa…'' Anabella replied.

Hinako nodded.

''Maybe it's best if we take you all somewhere. We can take care of you.'' Midorikawa said with a smile.

''That's probably best. It also worked with the robbery.'' Hinako said.

''First the robbery and then this. What did we do wrong?'' Anabella asked, suddenly panicking.

Kidou walked towards her and rubbed her back.

''Sshh… don't panic.'' He said soft.

''I want Noa back.'' Nonori said, while she crouched down and started to sob again.

''Okay, we need some distraction…'' Ayume said.

The boys nodded.

''Okay girls. Let's split up again then.'' Hinako said.

''We'll make you smile again.'' Endou said, while he smiled at Ayume.

Midorikawa nodded, while he shyly grabbed Hinako's hand. The black-haired girl blushed, but didn't let go.

''Where do you want to go?'' Kidou asked Anabella.

''You can choose.'' Anabella replied shy.

The only maid left was Nonori, who sat silently on the ground. There was nothing left from her cheery self. She just stared into the distance. Then, she noticed someone was sitting beside her. She looked to the right and saw Gouenji staring off in space too. Then, he looked at her and smiled.

''You shouldn't be alone right now.'' He said.

Nonori sighed.

''I want to be alone.'' She said.

''No, you don't.'' Gouenji replied.

Nonori pushed him softly.

''What do you know about me?'' She asked.

Gouenji cleared his throat.

''I've experienced a similar situation with my little sister. She had been in a coma for a year. Luckily, she woke up. I know how you feel like no other.'' He said.

Nonori's eyes widened. Then, she looked sad back, while new tears formed. Gouenji stood up again, sat behind Nonori and wrapped his arms around the waist of the strawberry-blond girl. Nonori's eyes shot up when she felt the physical contact. Then, she relaxed and pressed herself against Gouenji's chest. The others slowly left and decided to let the two of them alone. Everybody needed their own time…

**-Kidou and Anabella-**

Kidou decided to take Anabella to his home again. They ended up in his bedroom, Anabella on the end of his futon and Kidou, cross-legged, on a pillow in front of her. They both said nothing for a while. That, until the tears by Anabella started flowing.

''Anabella…'' Kidou said.

He walked towards her, sat down on his knees and wrapped his arms around the French girl. The white-haired girl sobbed slowly and didn't move.

''K-Kidou. She's not going to die, is she?'' She asked slowly.

''I don't know, Anabella. I really don't know. We can only hope.'' The goggled boy replied.

''I-I don't want her to die.'' Anabella said.

''I know…'' Kidou replied.

Anabella sat down normally again.

''I wish there was something I could do to save her…'' She said.

Kidou smiled.

''What do you normally do when you want to reach out to someone?'' He asked.

Anabella smiled.

''Sing.'' She replied.

''Then sing.'' Kidou said.

Anabella blushed.

''N-No. I'm a terrible singer.'' She replied.

''Did Noa love it when you sang for her?'' Kidou asked.

Anabella looked sad to the ground.

''She did. She would always smile sweetly and clap in her hands.'' She replied.

''Well then. Do what your hearts tells you to do.'' Kidou said.

The sixteen-year-old girl sighed deep, stood up and walked towards the piano.

''But only if you'll accompany me on the piano.'' She murmured shy.

Kidou chuckled.

''But of course.'' He said, before he stood up and took place behind the piano.

Anabella asked Kidou if he knew a certain song. He nodded and Anabella smiled. Then, she cleared her throat and waited for Kidou to play the first chord. Then, she closed her eyes and forgot about her surroundings. Anabella clasped her hands together and sung the first note, which was immediately a high one. Kidou's eyes widened by hearing the true, pure sound. Anabella sung passionately with her whole heart, while she kept imagining Noa in front of her. She kept making one high note after the other. Kidou got more and more impressed, as the song went further. Anabella's voice was so beautiful and honest. When the song came to an end, Anabella opened her eyes again and tears shimmered in her eye corners. She smiled, while they fell down. Then, her song ended and Anabella looked to the ground. Kidou stood up from behind the piano and wrapped his arms from behind around Anabella.

''That's the prettiest singing voice I've ever heard.'' He whispered to her.

Anabella smiled.

''Thanks.'' She replied.

''I bet Noa heard it from afar.'' Kidou said with a smile.

''I hope so too.'' Anabella whispered back.

Then, she took a deep breath and turned around, facing Kidou.

''Thanks for being there for me, Kidou. You've been really sweet for me lately.'' She said with a smile.

Kidou smiled back.

''But of course. I don't like to see you hurt. You don't deserve that.'' He replied back.

''Kidou…'' Anabella said.

Then, she got overwhelmed by the warm feeling in her stomach and she bend forward, making her lips connect to Kidou's. Kidou froze. Anabella quickly pulled back.

''I-I'm so sorry.'' She said.

Kidou slowly realized what just happened.

''D-Did you just kiss me?'' He asked.

Anabella blushed, looked to the ground and nodded.

''I-I'm sorry. What was I thinking? I am not worthy.'' She said gloomy.

Suddenly, her chin got lifted up and big, ice-blue eyes met crimson ones.

''Don't you ever say again that you're not worth it.'' Kidou said serious.

''K-Kidou, you've taken off your goggles.'' Anabella stated.

Kidou chuckled.

''I did. And call me Yuuto, please.'' He said.

Anabella blushed.

''W-Why did you take them off?'' She asked.

''Because I want you to see that I'm serious. You're worth it to be here. To be here with me. In fact, I wouldn't have it any other way.'' He said.

''Y-Yuuto, what are you saying?'' Anabella asked.

Kidou smiled.

''You still don't understand, silly? Then, let me make it clear to you.'' He said smiling.

He placed his right hand behind Anabella's head and gently kissed her. Anabella felt the butterflies rush through her stomach. She closed her eyes and wrapped her own arms around Kidou's neck. They stayed in that position for three minutes.

''Do you understand me now?'' Kidou asked Anabella.

''I-I understand.'' The polite teen replied.

Kidou smiled.

''Good!''

Then, he kissed her again.

**-Ayume and Endou-**

''This is the steel tower plaza.'' Endou said, while he showed Ayume his favorite spot in Inazuma Town.

''Wow… the sight from here is amazing!'' The purple-haired teen replied, while she putted her hands on the railing and stared over Inazuma Town.

''It is, right?'' Endou asked.

He smiled, while he gazed at the town too.

''I've come to this place since I was a little boy. And here I am, seventeen years old, and still everything is the same.'' He added.

Ayume smiled. Then, she noticed the old tire, attached to a tree.

''What's that?'' The sensible teen asked.

Endou smiled.

''That's my practice equipment.'' He replied.

''Really? How do you train with that?'' Ayume asked.

''Let me show you.'' Endou said, while he walked towards the tire.

He gave it a good push and took a keeper's position. The tire swung back and Endou stopped it with both hands, while he didn't even got pushed back a little.

''That's how it works.'' He said with a smile to Ayume.

''Wow! That's a good goalkeeper practice!'' She said.

She let her hands glide over the tire.

''Let me try.'' She said.

''Go ahead!'' Endou replied with a smile.

Ayume pushed the tire away from her and stood steady on her feet. Then, the tire came back and slammed into her hands. Ayume kept one eye shut and didn't move an inch. Endou looked really impressed.

''Wow…'' He just said.

Ayume smiled.

''And that for a first time.'' She added.

''Wow, you're … amazing.'' Endou said.

Ayume blushed. Those words really meant a lot to her. She wouldn't admit it, but everytime she was around the Raimon captain, she felt herself becoming nervous and off-guard. She wouldn't show it thought, but it certainly occurred.

''Thanks for bringing me along, Endou.'' Ayume said with a small smile.

''But of course. There's no way I'm letting you suffer on your own. You need friends in these times.'' He replied.

''Thanks, really…'' Ayume said.

She felt tears burning in her eyes and she quickly blinked them away, but Endou discovered it already though.

''Why are you holding them back? It's okay to cry.'' He said.

''I-I don't want to.'' Ayume replied.

''Why? Because you have to stay strong all the time? Not in front of me. Remember, you're still a girl with emotions.'' Endou said.

Ayume's eyes widened. Then, she allowed her tears to fall and hid her face behind her hands.

''I should've been there more for her.'' She said, referring to Noa.

''You couldn't help this.'' Endou soothed her.

''I know. But still…'' Ayume said.

''Hey, please don't take the blame.'' Endou replied, while he laid a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Ayume blushed by the physical contact.

''How do you manage to stay strong in tough situations?'' She asked the Raimon captain.

Endou grinned.

''Sometimes it's hard. But I always believe that everything will be all right. And it always does.'' He replied.

Ayume sighed and smiled.

''Thanks, Endou-kun.'' She said with a smile.

Endou just smiled bright at her. Ayume suddenly bend forward and pecked him on the cheek.

''You're a sweet boy, Endou.'' She said.

Endou just stared in front of him, not knowing how to react. Ayume giggled.

''Let's practice some more with the tire.'' She suggested.

''A-Ah.'' Endou replied.

**-Midorikawa and Hinako-**

The greenette and the black-haired girl went to the park and sat down on a bench.

''So…'' Midorikawa started.

Hinako just looked lifeless in front of her. Midorikawa looked passionate. He, a cheery person who always made jokes, had to cheer up a stand-offish girl who just saw her friend get involved in a car accident. How was he going to do this? Then, an idea popped up in his head.

''Want some ice-cream?'' He asked.

Hinako looked up and made a puzzled face.

''Ice-cream? At this moment?'' She asked.

Midorikawa nodded with a smile.

''Me and Hiroto always eat ice-cream when something is bothering us. It always helps me cheering up.'' He replied.

''Do what you want.'' Hinako muttered.

''Yosh!'' Midorikawa said, while he jumped up .

He stretched out his hand to Hinako.

''Are you coming?'' He asked.

''I'm … staying here.'' Hinako replied sad.

Midorikawa sighed. Then, he smiled.

''I'll be right back.'' He said.

Then, the greenette dashed off, towards the ice cream parlor.

''Shoot. I forgot to ask Hinako which flavor she likes.'' Midorikawa said to himself.

He smiled. He already had a flavor in mind which suited the girl. He bought a pistachio ice-cream for himself and bought Hinako's ice-cream. Then, he returned towards the park. When he almost reached the familiar bench, he saw Hinako sitting with her knees pulled up, crying silently. Midorikawa walked towards the bench, putted the ice-cream cups on the bench and wrapped his arms around the cold girl without saying a word. Hinako said nothing and didn't move. She just sat there for a couple of seconds. Then, Midorikawa pulled back and smiled at her.

''Don't cry! Here, I bet ice-cream will cheer you up.'' He said, while he handed Hinako her ice-cream cup.

Hinako's eyes widened and she smiled.

''Chocolate flavor. My favorite. How did you know?'' She asked.

''Just a random guess. Chocolate suits you.'' Midorikawa replied.

Hinako smiled a small smile, which made her look cute and innocent. Midorikawa watched in awe. Hinako looked so fragile with her cheeks wet from the tears, her eyes so soft and sad and her small, sad smile.

''Please, tell me. Does being alone make you happy?'' He asked.

Hinako looked shocked up. Then, she looked sad down.

''I-It's the best thing to do. I shouldn't get attached to people.'' She said.

''That wasn't my question,'' Midorikawa replied. ''Does it make you happy?''

''No…'' Hinako said soft.

Midorikawa placed his hand on Hinako's cheeks and brushed her tears away with his thumb, while he made her look at him.

''Did you remember what I told you this morning?'' He asked.

Hinako blushed.

''That there's one place where I'll always be safe and happy.'' She replied.

Midorikawa nodded.

''In my arms.'' He said serious.

Hinako looked blushing at him.

''C-Can you give me a hug?'' She muttered.

Midorikawa chuckled.

''Come here!'' He said, while he pulled the black-haired girl towards him.

Hinako blushed and buried her head in the greenette's chest. Certain words lay on her lips, but she couldn't manage herself to speak them out loud. She took a deep breath.

''M-Midorikawa?'' She started.

''Yes?'' He replied.

Hinako blushed like mad.

''N-Never mind.'' She said.

Midorikawa chuckled.

''Why sudden all that stammering? Is something the matter?'' He asked.

''N-No, just forget about it.'' Hinako said, mentally hitting herself.

''Do I make you nervous?'' Midorikawa asked grinning.

Hinako immediately pushed him away and blushed heavily.

''W-What are you saying? Don't be so ridiculous. There's no way someone like you can make me n-nervous.'' She said.

Midorikawa started to laugh.

''You're such a silly girl.'' He said, while he brought his face closer.

Hinako only turned redder.

''Still not nervous, huh?'' Midorikawa whispered seductive in her ear.

''G-Give me a break.'' Hinako replied, while she gave Midorikawa another push.

''Only if you'll answer my question.'' He said.

''Which question?'' Hinako asked.

''Do I make you nervous?'' Midorikawa asked soft, while he kept staring in Hinako's beautiful dark-brown eyes.

Hinako swallowed.

''Y-You do.'' She murmured, while she looked to the side.

''Good.'' Midorikawa replied, while he kissed her on her forehead and grinned.

''N-Nane?!'' Hinako asked shocked.

''You're mine.'' Midorikawa whispered in her ear.

Hinako couldn't get any redder at this point.

''I don't recall being your possession.'' She said.

''But I want you to be.'' Midorikawa said serious.

Hinako's eyes widened.

''W-What do you mean?'' She asked.

Midorikawa smiled and brushed a strand of Hinako's hair behind her ear.

''I want to protect you, to be there for you, to make you smile. I never felt like this before. You may be all stand-offish, but you're the one who makes my day. I love you, Hina-chan.'' He said.

''EEEHHH?!'' Hinako exclaimed, while her eyes widened.

Midorikawa smeared some of his pistachio ice-cream on Hinako's nose and chuckled.

''Look! You've got a green nose.'' He exclaimed laughing.

Hinako was still confused. How could he shift from a love confession to something casual? She still couldn't believe what happened moments ago. Midorikawa saw her confusion.

''Look,'' He started, while he looked aside. ''I know you don't love me back. I'm okay. So I thought it's best if we keep hanging out as friends, right?''

Hinako took a deep breath. Now, it was the perfect time to say what has been on her mind for a long time.

''I love you too, baka.'' She murmured.

Midorikawa's eyes widened.

''You what?'' He asked shocked.

''I'm not going to repeat it.'' Hinako said with a blush.

Midorikawa smiled and kissed her nose, where the pistachio ice cream was. Hinako giggled.

''I want to taste some choco ice too.'' Midorikawa said.

Hinako blushed and smeared some of it on her lips.

''If you want it, come get it.'' She said shy.

Midorikawa grinned and leaned forward. Their lips connected and Hinako wrapped her arms around the greenette's neck. Finally, she didn't had to be afraid anymore. Midorikawa wrapped his arms around Hinako's waist and pulled her closer. They both didn't want to break apart, but the lack of air was too big. They both panted and smiled, while they connected their foreheads with each other.

''I love you, Hina-chan.'' Midorikawa whispered in her ear.

''I love you too, Midori-kun.'' Hinako whispered back.

Midorikawa felt the warm sensation return in his stomach and his desire to feel Hinako's lips again became too big. He chuckled, placed both his hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips firmly onto hers, determined not to let go.

''You are MINE!'' He whispered in her ear.

**-At the hospital-**

Maya and Sakuma sat in a waiting of Inazuma Town's hospital, restless.

''What if she won't make it?'' Maya asked.

''She will!'' Sakuma replied.

''What if she really dies there?'' Maya asked again.

''She won't.'' Sakuma replied coldly again.

''What is she-''

''Goddamn, Maya! Stop it!'' Sakuma shouted, while he grabbed her shoulders and shook her back and forth.

Maya's eyes widened.

''I'm just scared…'' She said.

Sakuma sighed.

''I know and I'm also scared. But we must have hope.'' He replied.

''You're right.'' Maya said.

She sighed deep, while she focused her glare at the hospital floor.

''Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die.'' She whispered to herself, while clasping her hands together.

Then, a doctor approached them.

''Good news. She is out of danger. Her condition is stable and she's in a deep sleep now. The bad news is, she has a severe concussion. We don't know what the consequences are from her concussion. She just needs plenty of rest. Furthermore, she's okay, besides an injured ankle, a couple bruised ribs and a lot of cuts and bruises. Of her mental state when she wakes up, we don't have any information. It may be that she's severely traumatized. For now, she just needs to rest.'' He explained.

Maya and Sakuma sighed relieved.

''She won't die!'' Maya exclaimed, while she hugged Sakuma tightly.

Sakuma smiled bright too.

''Can we see her?'' He asked.

''Yes, you can. Only, she's sleeping now and she probably won't wake up.'' The doctor replied.

''That's okay.'' Maya said.

The doctor smiled and guided Maya and Sakuma to a hospital room. Maya and Sakuma bowed towards the doctor and entered the room. In the hospital bed lay a pale girl with chestnut-brown hair, with her eyes closed. On her forehead was a big cut and her arms were covered in bruises. Her face had a restless expression.

''Noa…'' Maya said.

She dashed to the bed and grabbed the right arm of the sleeping girl.

''I'm so happy!'' Maya said, while she started to cry.

She placed Noa's hand against her forehead and smiled through her tears.

''I love you so much…'' Maya whispered.

Then, she stood up and looked to Sakuma.

''It's starting to get dark. I'll be going towards the others to tell them the good news.'' She said.

Sakuma nodded.

''I'll stay here.'' He replied.

Maya nodded and hugged Sakuma again.

''Everything's going to be fine.'' She said.

Sakuma nodded.

''You see? We just needed to keep hoping.'' He replied.

Maya nodded and smiled.

''Call me when something happens.'' She said.

Sakuma smiled.

''I will.'' He replied.

Then, Maya left the hospital room and stopped at the corridor. She flipped open her cell phone and send all the maid and Raimon High players a message that they had to gather at the riverbank. Then, she putted her cell phone away and left the hospital.

**-Nagumo and Fuusuke-**

The two ex-captains were walking silently next to each other.

''And why exactly did I had to tag along?'' Fuusuke asked the redhead.

Nagumo looked aside.

''Because it's bad to be alone in these times.'' He replied.

''But I'm not even upset!'' Fuusuke said.

Nagumo's eyes widened.

''Don't you think it's terrible what has happened?'' He asked.

''O-Of course I do! Only, you won't see me crying about it.'' Fuusuke replied.

''You really are a true ice princess…'' Nagumo said.

''WHAT? I don't see you exactly sobbing too.'' Fuusuke defended himself.

Nagumo rolled with his eyes.

''Whatever…'' He said.

''Yeah, just whatever. That's what you always say when things don't go the way you planned.'' Fuusuke bit back.

Nagumo looked irritated at Fuusuke.

''I didn't ask you along to pick a fight with me. I'd rather walk on myself.'' He replied.

Then, without looking back, Nagumo started to walk away from the ex-diamond dust captain.

''Nagumo, wait.'' Fuusuke muttered.

The flame player kept ignoring him. Fuusuke sighed , dashed forward and stopped in front of Nagumo.

''Like you said… You shouldn't leave people alone in times like this.'' Fuusuke said.

Nagumo looked up. Then, he looked away.

''It's true.'' He started.

''What's true?'' Fuusuke asked.

''What you said. That, when things go wrong, I casually shake it off.'' Nagumo replied.

Fuusuke sighed.

''Really, you ARE a sensitive person on the inside.'' He said.

''I-I'm not!'' Nagumo quickly replied.

''You ARE. And you shouldn't be ashamed of it. I'm just a bother… An ice princess… not good for anything.'' Fuusuke said sad.

Nagumo's eyes widened. Then, he tightly hugged the ice boy.

''Baka … don't say such things,'' Nagumo whispered in Fuusuke's ear. ''That's not fair.''

''N-Nagumo.'' Fuusuke muttered.

''Sshh…'' Nagumo just said.

''L-Let me go.'' Fuusuke said, while he freed himself from the embrace.

Some part of him scolded him that he did that. What was going on in his mind? And his stomach?

''N-Nagumo.'' Fuusuke said.

''Hmm?'' Nagumo replied.

''Never mind.'' Fuusuke said, while he looked away.

Nagumo chuckled.

''Come on. Just tell me.'' He said.

''I-I can't.'' Fuusuke replied.

''Why not?'' Nagumo asked.

''I-It's embarrassing. And it will probably change a lot of things.'' Fuusuke said.

''What are you talking about?'' Nagumo asked.

Fuusuke bit on his lip. He could say it now. Did he had enough courage.

''N-Nagumo, I- hmpff!'' Fuusuke couldn't finish his sentence.

He was silence by a pair of lips, firmly pressed onto his.

''Baka, just say it.'' Nagumo said, while he glanced in Fuusuke's eyes.

''I think I like you … a lot.'' Fuusuke said.

Nagumo chuckled.

''I like you too. A lot.'' He replied.

Fuusuke smiled happy.

''Y-You do?'' He asked.

Nagumo nodded.

''I wanted to tell you a long time ago. But I couldn't find the courage.'' He said.

''Me neither…'' Fuusuke replied.

Then, their cell phones bleeped.

''A message from Maya.'' Nagumo said.

''Let's go to the riverbank to meet up with the others.'' Fuusuke replied.

Nagumo nodded. Then, he quickly kissed Fuusuke another time and walked on.

''Are you coming, ice princess?'' He asked grinning, while he looked back over his shoulder.

''B-Baka tulip head!'' Fuusuke murmured.

But he catched up with the flame striker and grabbed his hand. They no longer were afraid.

**-By Maya-**

It was evening and the sky turned orange. After a long walk, Maya reached the riverbank. Everybody already had gathered there. But there was something different. Kidou and Anabella were holding hands, Hinako and Midorikawa were standing next to each other, heavily blushing. Ayume and Endou seemed to be closer too and Nonori and Gouenji were smiling at each other. Even Nagumo and Fuusuke seemed to talk smiling with each other.

''What has happened here?'' Maya asked herself giggling.

''Maya!'' Nonori exclaimed, who discovered the silver-blue haired teen.

Maya smiled.

''Hi guys.'' She said with a smile.

''You're smiling! That must mean good news.'' Fubuki said.

Maya nodded and explained everybody the story. Everybody sighed relieved.

''She's not going to die.'' Hinako said with a smile.

Midorikawa kissed her on her lips. Maya saw it and smiled.

''So, can we visit her?'' Anabella asked.

''Well, Sakuma is with her now. But I don't think it's good for Noa's sake if we all are going to visit her. Sakuma said that he would contact us if something happened.'' Maya replied.

The others nodded.

''I'm so happy.'' Ayume said with a smile.

''Let's hope Noa wakes up soon.'' Endou nodded, while he wrapped his arms around Ayume's waist, causing the sensible girl to blush.

''Yeah. For now, let's all go home. We haven't had dinner yet.'' Kazemaru said.

Everybody nodded.

''Wanna have dinner at my place?'' Midorikawa asked Hinako, who nodded with a blush.

Nonori got invited by Gouenji to stay at his place for dinner. Endou asked Ayume over and Kidou asked Anabella if she had any plans. All the asked maids agreed to the invitations. Maya looked at them with a smile. Then, her eyes met Hiroto's. She immediately remembered the kiss he had given her earlier. A blush crept up her cheeks. Hiroto made his way towards Maya.

''Let's go eat something in town.'' He said to the sweet girl.

Maya nodded with a blush.

''I-I would love to.'' She replied.

Hiroto smiled sweetly at her. In the mean time, Nagumo and Fuusuke decided to eat somewhere too in town. That left Fudou, Kazemaru and Fubuki on their own.

''Wanna eat at my place?'' Kazemaru asked them.

''Sure.'' Fudou and Fubuki replied.

Then, everybody said goodbye to each other and walked off in different directions.

_**~ End of chapter ~**_

**Mamera: Kon'nichiwa! Thanks for all the sweet reviews! I thought the moments with a maid and a Raimon High players were some sort of 'date'. Still, I don't think it's enough, so in the next chapter, I'll write everybody's 'dining scene'. Plus, there's going to be more drama. ;) I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry if the Yaoi part wasn't that interesting. To be honest, I find it really hard to write a nice Burn x Gazel part. If you have tips for me, just leave in the review! I promise there will be more Burn x Gazel. The question for the next chapter: I've got three characters left. Fudou, Fubuki and Kazemaru. Do you guys want some Yaoi between two of them (or a love triangle), should I allow some new OC's in the story or should I just leave it this way? Remember, when you choose the second opinion, it's not an OC Submission. I'll just make three OC's up myself. Okay, until next time! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

_**~ Inazuma Latte ~**_

**Warnings: OOC-ness, a lot of own OC's, hot kissing scene (Nonori x Gouenji) (I personally don't think it's that 'extreme' but some may say it's just on the edge of Rating T) , slight Yaoi (just some more Burn x Gazel)**

**Chapter Eight: Dinner time**

Normal P.O.V.

**-Maya and Hiroto**-

It was Tuesday evening, around dinnertime and Hiroto had kindly invited Maya to go eating with him somewhere. Now, they were walking through the streets of Inazuma Town, the sky orange and a major blush on Maya's cheeks.

''S-So, where do you wanna eat?'' Maya asked shy.

''Anywhere is fine.'' Hiroto replied.

''N-No specific place?'' Maya asked, blushing heavily.

Hiroto chuckled.

''Do YOU wanna go somewhere specific?'' He asked.

''N-No. Everything's fine for me too'' Maya said.

''Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we order take-away noodles and go to the big lake in Inazuma Town?'' Hiroto suggested.

Maya smiled bright.

''Sounds amazing.'' She replied.

In twenty minutes, they had bought the noodles and made their way towards the big lake. They took place on a bench and glared at the reflection of the orange sun on the water.

''This place is so amazing.'' Maya said with a smile.

''Yeah, it's really lovely.'' Hiroto replied.

Maya blushed, when she realized how close she actually sat next to him. And that kiss from before… What did it mean? Probably nothing to Hiroto, since he already stopped minding about it. At least, that's what Maya guessed. Hiroto never came back on the subject and he just acted normal to her again. Maya concluded by that Hiroto wasn't in love with her.

''Hey, what's with the gloomy face?'' Hiroto asked Maya.

Maya looked up from her thoughts.

''Oh… nothing…'' She replied absently.

''Did I do something wrong?'' Hiroto asked.

Maya took a deep breath, stood up from the bench and turned around to face Hiroto.

''Actually, you did.'' She replied serious.

Hiroto looked a bit up, now that Maya was bigger than him, since he was still sitting on the bench and she stood in front of him.

''What's the matter?'' Hiroto asked, suddenly a bit worried.

Maya took another deep breath.

''Why did you kiss me so casually today?'' She asked, getting upset.

Tears started to flow.

''That was my first kiss, you know,'' She continued sobbing. ''Why did you take it?''

Hiroto's eyes widened.

''Because… I … I …'' He couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

''Well?'' Maya replied serious, still crying. ''Why do you think you can play casually with my feelings?''

''Maya, I-''

''You thought 'Hey, let's kiss her. It's not like I don't mind. I just feel like it. Who cares what she thinks?' That's really low, Hiroto.'' Maya continued, not letting Hiroto finish.

''Maya, listen. I-''

''No, I heard enough.'' She replied, totally upset now.

She turned around with a loud sob, facing the water and laid both her hands cross lings on her upper arms.

''And I thought you loved me…'' She said sad.

Hiroto's eyes widened fully. He rose up quickly.

''Maya, I DO love you.'' He said loud, making sure Maya could hear it.

''What…?'' Maya asked shocked, slowly turning around again.

''Maya, I love yo,.'' Hiroto replied, walking towards the girl and brushing her hair with his hands. ''I was so scared to tell you. I thought you didn't felt the same way. But you mean the world to me. Everytime you're not with me, you're on my mind. I want you by my side, Maya. For always.''

Maya's eyes widened fully.

''H-Hiroto … Do you mean this?'' She asked.

Hiroto nodded, looking serious.

''Yes. Yes I do.'' He replied.

Maya smiled bright out of happiness and flew Hiroto around his neck.

''Oh Hiroto, you don't know how happy this makes me!'' She exclaimed.

Hiroto quickly wrapped his arms around the sweet girl, stroking her back.

''Does this mean you love me back?'' He whispered in her ear.

''Yes. I love you with my whole heart.'' Maya said soft back.

Hiroto pushed her a bit away and held her shoulders with his hands, while he looked happy in her eyes. Then, he brought his face closer and Maya closed the distance between them. A true, passionate kiss was shared.

''I NEED you, Maya.'' Hiroto whispered, while he and Maya laid their foreheads against each other.

''I won't go anywhere.'' Maya whispered back.

**-Nonori and Gouenji-**

''Tadaima.'' Gouenji said, when he entered the small apartment he lived in with his little sister Yuuka of nine years old.

''Okairanasai, Onii-chan!'' Yuuka replied from the living room.

''You have a little sister?'' Nonori asked Gouenji.

The platinum blond nodded.

''Yeah. Her name is Yuuka. She's nine years old.'' Gouenji replied with a smile.

Yuuka dashed into the corridor and then discovered Nonori.

''Oh, a guest!'' She exclaimed happily.

''Yuuka, this is Nonori.'' Gouenji said to his little sister.

''Yoroshiku, Nonori-san!'' Yuuka said with a polite bow.

''Yoroshiku, Yuuka.'' Nonori replied with a smile.

''Onii-chan, is this your girlfriend?'' Yuuka asked teasingly.

Gouenji and Nonori both blushed fiercely.

''N-No!'' They both exclaimed.

Yuuka giggled.

''Okay. But you're definitely cute, Nonori-san.'' She said.

''A-Arigato.'' Nonori replied, not really sure what to say back.

''Onii-chan, I'm going now.'' Yuuka said with a smile.

''Huh? Where are you going?'' Gouenji replied, a little confused.

''Did you forgot? I'm having dinner at Miri-chan's place!'' Yuuka said cheerful.

Fukushi Miri was Yuuka's best friend and neighbor. Her apartment was on the same level as the Gouenji's.

''Oh, now I remember.'' Gouenji recalled.

Yuuka giggled.

''Well, I'm off. I promise I'll be back at eight p.m.'' She said.

Gouenji smiled.

''That's fine. Have fun.'' He said.

''Hai!'' Yuuka replied, before she dashed out of the door.

''Well, she's … energetic.'' Nonori said.

Gouenji chuckled.

''You're one to talk.'' He replied.

Nonori puffed up her cheeks.

''N-Nane yo!'' She said, pretending to be offended.

Gouenji chuckled again and grabbed her hand.

''Come, I'll show you the house.'' He said.

Nonori blushed and looked at her own hand, clenched in Gouenji's. The tour ended in the kitchen.

''And now, I shall do an attempt to cook dinner.'' Gouenji joked.

Nonori giggled.

''Are you a good cook?'' She asked.

''Some may say that I should have my own restaurant.'' Gouenji bragged laughing.

''Yeah right, master chef.'' Nonori replied giggling.

''Now sit back and relax. I'll be done in half an hour … I guess.'' Gouenji said.

Nonori instead insisted on staying in the kitchen. Gouenji sighed and let Nonori watch how Gouenji chopped the vegetables, cooked the meat and cleaned the rice. At one certain point, Gouenji's eyes met Nonori's and they kept staring at each other. Suddenly, Gouenji dropped his cooking equipment, dashed forward and pressed Nonori against the wall, while he placed both of his hands against her head and kissed her roughly. Nonori, determined not to get overwhelmed, opened her mouth and fought along for dominance. Gouenji let his hands glide over Nonori's hair and face and pulled her closer. Nonori let her hands go through Gouenji's platinum blond spikes and held him close. After two minutes, they HAD to stop to take a deep breath.

''I won.'' Nonori said grinning.

''You didn't!'' Gouenji replied, smiling a handsome smile.

''Okay, let's battle again then.'' Nonori said seductive with a wink.

Gouenji did not have to be told twice about that. He pressed her against the wall again and made sure she had nowhere to go. Nonori grinned and kissed him wild, biting his under lip. Gouenji fought back, letting his hands glide over Nonori's shoulders. Nonori's cheeks burned of excitement and a smile formed on her lips, while she kept on kissing. Their make-out scene got interrupted by the bleeping of the rice cooker. Nonori let grinning go.

''Come on, master chef. You have work to do.'' She said.

Gouenji grinned back.

''Maybe my girlfriend likes to help be a bit.'' He replied.

Nonori blushed, by hearing him call her his 'girlfriend'.

''Fine, I'll help you.'' She said grinning.

Gouenji kissed her lovable.

''Thanks.'' He said.

And together, they continued cooking dinner.

**-Ayume and Endou-**

''Oka-san, tadaima.'' Endou said with a smile, while he opened the door to his house.

''Ah, Endou. Okairi.'' The two teens heard a voice reply.

''S-Sorry for the intrusion.'' Ayume said shy, while she stepped inside.

''Ah, a guest.'' Endou's mother said with a smile.

Endou nodded.

''This is Ayume, a good friend of mine.'' He said.

''Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.'' Ayume said with a deep bow.

''My my, such a pretty lady.'' Endou's mother replied.

Ayume blushed a bit.

''What do we have for dinner?'' Endou asked.

''Rice, miso soup and fish.'' Endou's mother replied.

''Yumm!'' Endou said.

Ayume smiled. Endou is being a bit childish again. Oh well, she didn't mind.

''Where's dad?'' Endou asked.

''He is working overtime.'' Endou's mother replied sighing.

Then, she looked smiling at Ayume.

''But I'm glad we're having you tonight at our dinner table.'' She added.

Ayume smiled with a shy blush.

''Thanks, miss Endou.'' She replied.

Endou suddenly thought of something.

''Wait, can me and Ayume take dinner upstairs?'' He asked.

Endou's mother smiled.

''Sure.'' She replied.

''W-What are you up to?'' Ayume asked.

''I wanna show you something.'' Endou replied.

''O-Okay.'' Ayume replied.

The two of them went upstairs and Endou showed her his bedroom.

''I wanna show you the reason why I started to play soccer.'' He said with a smile.

Ayume listened to the story of Endou's granddad.

''Wow, that's awesome.'' She said at the end of it.

Endou smiled sheepishly at her. Then, he looked at her and slowly examined her. Now he actually realized how pretty she was.

''What?'' Ayume laughed, when she caught Endou staring at her.

''Nothing. It's just that …'' His voice trailed off at the end.

''That what?'' Ayume asked.

Her eyes stood nice and a small blush was seen on her cheeks.

''You're pretty.'' Endou said out of the blue.

''N-Nane?'' Ayume asked.

''Your purple hair. It looks so good by your golden eyes. Your appearance, the energy you give off. It's all … sugoi.'' Endou said.

''Huh?'' Ayume asked confused, while she blushed.

''Ayume, you're amazing.'' Endou said.

''E-Endou…'' Ayume stammered back.

She examined the seventeen-year-old boy with his orange headband and deep brown eyes.

''What would you do when I told you I love you?'' Ayume asked, quickly covering her mouth with her hands when she realized what she said.

''How I would react?'' Endou asked.

Ayume nodded slowly.

''Like this.'' Endou said, while he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly on Ayume's.

The purple-haired girl her eyes widened and she couldn't believe she was getting kissed by the famous Raimon captain. Endou pulled back after three seconds, to Ayume's displease. She blushed like mad.

''Y-You love me?'' Ayume asked.

Endou nodded.

''And you. Do you love me?'' He asked.

Ayume nodded.

''I-I do.'' She replied.

''Good!'' Endou said grinning.

Then, he leaned forward again and kissed Ayume on the lips, this time more passionate. Ayume wrapped her arms around the goalkeeper and opened her mouth a little. Endou understood the sign and the kiss went to a next level. Exactly at that point, the door of Endou's bedroom opened and Endou's mother stepped inside with a tray.

''Hey guys, I brought you some tea and-''

Then, she gained a color. Ayume and Endou quickly let go off each other and blushed heavily.

''I-I'll leave the tray here. If there's anything you need, just ask.'' Endou's mother stammered.

Then, she quickly excused herself and left the room. Ayume and Endou looked at each other and then they burst out laughing.

''Well, that was embarrassing.'' Endou said chuckling.

''I don't care.'' Ayume replied, giggling.

''Me neither.'' Endou said, while he grabbed Ayume's chin and kissed her again.

Ayume smiled in her kiss and closed her eyes. She didn't care what the world would say. Endou was hers and she loved it.

**-Hinako and Midorikawa-**

Hinako and Midorikawa arrived at Midorikawa and Hiroto's apartment. Midorikawa opened the door and smiled.

''After you.'' He said.

Hinako stepped giggling inside in the, now familiar surrounding.

''What would you like to eat?'' Midorikawa asked.

''Pizza.'' Hinako said laughing.

''Mmm.. sounds good.'' Midorikawa said, while he grabbed the phone and ordered one large Hawaii pizza.

''That's my favorite one.'' Hinako said, when Midorikawa hung up.

Midorikawa grinned.

''I know you so well.'' He joked.

Hinako blushed.

''Hey, let's watch a movie.'' Midorikawa said.

''Sounds good.'' Hinako replied.

The two teens choose out a movie. A horror movie to be precisely. Hinako blushed a little.

''What's the matter?'' Midorikawa asked chuckling.

''I-I don't like horror movies that much.'' Hinako replied honest.

''Awwhh… I didn't expect that from you. I thought a tough girl like you wasn't afraid for anything.'' Midorikawa teased her.

''Shut up.'' Hinako muttered back.

''It's okay. You know there's one place where you are safe.'' Midorikawa whispered into her ear, causing Hinako to blush like mad.

''O-Okay then.'' The black-haired teen replied.

They started the movie and crawled on the couch with a blanket. Hinako said close to Midorikawa and Midorikawa wrapped his arm around Hinako. Everytime, when a scary part came up, Hinako would bury her face in Midorikawa's chest, who would kiss her forehead and tell her it was just a film. After twenty-five minutes, the doorbell rang.

''Pizza time!'' Midorikawa said.

He jumped up from the couch and walked towards the door.

''Be careful,'' Hinako said. ''Maybe there's a demon behind the door.''

Midorikawa laughed.

''Hinako, you're really scared off horror, aren't you?'' He asked.

Hinako blushed and looked aside, while she murmured something. Midorikawa paid the pizza delivery boy and closed the door again.

''Let's stop the movie. Otherwise, you can't sleep. Besides, I've seen that movie a million times. It just ends up with the main protagonist being the only one alive.'' Midorikawa told the clue.

The two teens picked out a new movie, this time a comedy. They discovered they had the same taste when it came to humor. Hinako felt a warm feeling going through her stomach. It's been a while since she felt so … home. She laid her head on Midorikawa's chest and felt it rose up and down, due to his breathing. It soothed her. Midorikawa kissed her hair.

''I love you.'' He whispered.

''I love you too.'' Hinako whispered back.

She rose up, to look Midorikawa in the eyes.

Then, they both leaned forward and shared a passionate kiss. The rest of the movie was not seen, since the two teens were too busy kissing each other instead.

''My greenette.'' Hinako said sweet, while she laid her head again on Midorikawa's chest.

''My goddess.'' Midorikawa whispered back.

Hinako blushed. This boyfriend was way too sweet. She wished this moment would go on till eternity.

**-Anabella and Kidou-**

''And we're back at the Kidou residence.'' Anabella said giggling.

''Do you like my house?'' Kidou asked.

Anabella nodded.

''It reminds me a lot of my own home. But I already told you that.'' She replied.

A maid asked Kidou if dinner could be cooked. Kidou nodded.

''Oh, and bring it upstairs to my room.'' He added.

''Understood, Kidou-sama.'' The maid said, before she left with a bow.

The two teens walked upstairs to Kidou's room. They sat down on two pillows, close to each other and Anabella laid her head on Kidou's shoulder.

''It's comfortable.'' She said with a smile.

Kidou chuckled. He kissed Anabella's hair.

''Being with you makes me comfortable.'' He said sweet.

''Awwhh!'' Anabella said, while she looked up and kissed Kidou.

Kidou smiled. Then, he looked at his piano.

''Care for another song?'' He asked.

''Sure.'' Anabella replied.

They both walked towards the piano and Anabella sung a sweet song for Kidou.

''I swear. Your voice is the only voice I wanna hear singing in my life.'' Kidou said.

Anabella blushed.

''Awwhh… Yuuto…'' She replied blushing.

Then, she looked at the black and white keys of the piano.

''Will you teach me how to play the piano?'' Anabella asked her boyfriend.

Kidou nodded.

''Sure, take place next to me.'' He replied.

Anabella took place next to Kidou. The goggled boy placed Anabella's fingers on the first accord of a happy song. Anabella gave a bit pressure and a happy a-note filled the room.

''Now, try a C.'' Kidou said, while he putted Anabella hands up again and placed them right.

Anabella blushed by the contact. She looked at Kidou and slowly removed his goggles.

''I love your eyes…'' She whispered.

''I love yours.'' Kidou replied.

Then, Anabella leaned forward, placing her left hand on Kidou's right cheek. Kidou closed the gap with his lips and they shared a passionate kiss.

''God, I wish I could do this everyday.'' Anabella said.

Then, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

''Oh no, that wasn't some polite language.'' She said, a bit ashamed.

Kidou chuckled.

''I don't mind. In fact, I think it's cute.'' He replied.

''Yuuto-kun…'' Anabella said sweet.

They kissed again, this time, a bit more rough. They both fell from the music stool and ended laughing on the ground. Then, the maid entered the room.

''Kidou-sama, is everything … all right?'' She asked unsure.

''Everything is fine. Thanks for bringing the food.'' Kidou replied.

The maid bowed and left the room. The two teens still lay on their backs. They looked at each other and kissed each other passionately.

''That was an interesting piano lesson.'' Anabella giggled.

''If you want, there'll be many more lessons.'' Kidou replied with a wink.

Anabella blushed and smiled.

''I'd love to.'' She replied.

Kidou grinned and leaned forward again to kiss his girlfriend again.

''Interesting…'' He said grinning.

**-Nagumo and Fuusuke-**

The two ex-captains sat at a sushi bar and talked and laughed with each other. Fuusuke, still, was a bit quiet. Nagumo noticed it.

''Are you feeling well?'' He asked.

Fuusuke nodded.

''Yeah, why?'' He replied.

''You're so quiet.'' Nagumo said.

Fuusuke blushed.

''I-I still have to get used to the idea of … 'us'.'' He replied.

Nagumo grinned. Then, his grinned disappeared a little and he looked to the side.

''You don't have to do this. We can go back to being friends if you're not ready for it.'' He said.

''You don't mean that.'' Fuusuke stated.

''I'll do it for you. If that's your wish.'' Nagumo replied.

''Tulip-head… You really don't have to. I'm happy, really.'' Fuusuke said with a smile.

Nagumo murmured something by hearing his nickname.

''Baka ice-princess…'' He said soft.

Fuusuke chuckled and lend forward over the table. He gave Nagumo a quick kiss and pulled back.

''F-Fuusuke.'' Nagumo said.

''Stop worrying. I'm having fun. Are you?'' The ice boy replied.

Nagumo nodded.

''I'm having fun.'' He said.

''I'm glad.'' Fuusuke said.

Then, the two captains both leaned forward and kissed again.

''I don't care what anybody says about 'us'. As long as you are happy.'' Nagumo said.

''I AM happy. And I'll think the same.'' Fuusuke replied.

''Good.'' Nagumo said.

Then, the couple kissed again.

**-By Sakuma-**

It was eleven p.m. and Sakuma was pretty tired from all the hectic things that had happened today. He glared at Noa's face. She was still looking pretty restless. Still, Sakuma could see a little improvement in her situation.

''Noa, I know you won't hear this, but I want to say it anyway.'' Sakuma said.

He watched Noa's expression. No changes.

''Noa… I love you. With my whole heart. You mean everything to me. I love your flaws. Your insecurity, your shyness, the way you won't speak unless you're with me, the way you shake when you're hurt, the way how you run away for everything. It makes you who you are. I love every bit of them. You shouldn't worry about who you are. In my eyes, you're perfect. And you have so many good sides. Never forget that. I love you, Noa. I really do…'' Sakuma spoke from his heart.

He sighed content. Even though Noa didn't heard it, it felt good to say it out loud.

''Noa, wake up soon. I'll be here. I'll get you through this. I'll make you feel safe again. I'm your Sakuma Jirou. Never forget that.'' He said.

Then, he yawned and turned off the lights in the rooms. He sat back on the chair and heard the regular beep of one of the machines around Noa's bed. It made him drowsy. Sakuma closed his eyes and laid his head beside Noa's hand. Then, he fell asleep.

_**~ End of chapter ~**_

**Mamera: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! This chapter just rolled out of my 'fingers'. I love writing romantic kissing scenes! I hope you all liked the different kisses. Nonori and Gouenji's scene was my favorite. 0/0 Which kissing scene was your favorite? I decided to leave Fudou, Kazemaru and Fubuki as they are. That's what most people suggested me. Anyway, next chapter will be centered about Noa. The situation and question for the next chapter is: There will come some new girls to Inazuma Town and they seduce the Raimon High boys. My question is: Will you please submit your OC to me? That's right, there's going to be an OC submission. The boys you can pick as 'crush' are Endou, Kidou, Gouenji, Midorikawa, Hiroto and Sakuma. Be quick, because first come, first served. Don't leave your OC Submission in the review section. Just tell me who to reserve and PM me the OC. I won't accept OC's from people who didn't read/review this story until now. (That indicated for me that you're only interested in seeing your own OC, not in my story.) You can leave a review about which kissing scene you liked best and just, maybe a sweet word for me? *blinks innocent* You can find the OC form on my profile! Until next time! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

_**~ Inazuma Latte ~**_

**Warnings: OOC-ness, a lot of own OC's, Yaoi (I don't know for sure if I'm gonna write some in this chapter. But in case I do, I already warned you.)**

**From the six new OC's in this chapter, I only own 'Marina' and 'Yuina'. The other OC's belong to Dolichotis-chan, Kohaku Naomi, YueShiyume & Raifka2011**

**Chapter Nine: Keep your boyfriend close!**

Normal P.O.V.

**-At the hospital-**

When morning came, Sakuma slowly rubbed his eyes and sat up straight.

''I must have fallen asleep.'' He said sleepy.

Then, he noticed a blanket around him. He couldn't remember fetching one. He looked at the sleeping face of Noa and his eyes lighted up. Noa was still sleeping though, but she had a smile on her face.

''Noa…'' Sakuma said happy.

A nurse came into the room.

''Ah, you're awake I see.'' She said.

''O-Ohayo. I fell asleep here. Gomenasai.'' Sakuma apologized.

The nurse smiled.

''It's okay. For some people, the hospital makes an exception. I decided to let you sleep, so I fetch a blanket for you.'' She replied.

Sakuma bowed thankful.

''Thank you so much.'' He replied.

Then, the nurse looked with a smile at Noa.

''She's improving.'' The nurse said.

She looked at her clipboard.

''The doctor will examine her in ten minutes. We estimate that she wakes up in an hour. You can call your friends, if you want them to be here when it happens.'' She said with a smile.

Sakuma smiled bright.

''That's great news! Yeah, I'll call them.'' He replied.

Then the nurse excused herself and left the room. Sakuma turned around and looked with a smile at Noa.

''It's gonna be fine, Noa. I know it.'' He whispered.

Then, he flipped open his cell phone and send everybody a message. Everybody replied that they would be there in an hour. Sakuma smiled and putted his cell phone away. Then, he heard his stomach rumble.

''The last thing I've eaten was lunch yesterday.'' He said with a grin.

He decided to buy something in the hospital café.

''I'll be right back.'' Sakuma said with a smile to Noa, before he left the room.

**-At the maid's apartment-**

''Look! Sakuma texted!'' Nonori said, while she held her phone up.

''Really? What did he send?'' Maya asked.

''Noa's probably gonna wake up in an hour!'' Nonori exclaimed happily.

All the maids smiled bright and started to talk happily.

''That's great!'' Hinako said.

''Let's eat our breakfast quickly and head to the hospital.'' Ayume said.

The maids nodded. They already wore their casual clothes and the hairstyles they also had yesterday. After breakfast, the six of them made their way towards the hospital.

''I'm so excited!'' Anabella said.

''I hope she's okay though,'' Maya replied unsure. ''The doctor said that she maybe has some sever trauma's.''

''It'll be fine. You just gotta believe.'' Ayume said, thinking about what Endou learned her.

Everybody sighed and smiled. Then, they walked inside the main hall of the hospital. Maya guided them to Noa's room. When the five maids were there, Maya knocked on the door and opened it. Sakuma turned around and smiled by seeing the maids.

''Hey girls.'' He said.

''Hi!'' They replied.

Then, they looked at Sakuma.

''She looks much better than yesterday.'' Maya said with a smile.

Sakuma nodded.

''Let's hope her mental condition is just as good.'' He replied a bit worried.

At that point, the boys arrived too.

''Hi everyone.'' Fudou, Kazemaru and Fubuki greeted everybody.

''Hey sweetie. Slept well?'' Midorikawa greeted his girlfriend, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

Hinako nodded with a blush. Kidou took Anabella's hand and pressed a kiss on it.

''Morning, beautiful.'' He said.

Anabella blushed like mad.

''Could catch some sleep last night?'' Endou asked Ayume, while he pecked her on the cheek.

Ayume nodded.

''You look amazing today, just as always.'' Hiroto said to Maya, while he wrapped his arms around her from behind and laid his chin on her left shoulder.

Maya blushed and giggled. Nonori looked shy at Gouenji. The heavy make-out scene of yesterday was still fresh in her mind. Gouenji grinned, grabbed her waist and gave her a firm kiss.

''Morning, love.'' He said.

Sakuma smiled, seeing his friends in love. He looked at Noa. Recalling the moments they've been together, he was almost sure she felt something for him too. He wanted to be the first person she saw when she woke up again. He cared so much about her. A doctor walked into the room.

''Great atmosphere here.'' He joked.

Everybody smiled. The doctor checked Noa.

''She can wake up anytime now.'' He said.

Then, he turned towards the big group.

''It's great that you all came for her, but it's not very well for Noa's sake. I think it's best if a maximum of three people stay in the room. The rest, I would kindly ask to wait in the hallway.'' He said.

The others nodded understandingly. It didn't take long to decide who could stay in the room. Sakuma, Maya and Ayume sat down on a chair and waited patient at Noa's bed. The rest went to the hallway. Noa squeezed her eyes. Maya's eyes widened.

''She's waking up.'' She whispered happy.

Noa slowly opened her eyes, revealing their mesmerizing dark green color.

''Where … am I?'' She asked.

''She talked…'' Ayume said shocked.

''Her voice is sweet…'' Maya added awestruck.

Noa sat up straight and brought her hand towards her forehead.

''Noa?'' Sakuma asked.

Noa turned her head, as stung by a bee.

''Who are you?'' She asked in panic.

She backed down, with widened eyes, crawling off the bed. Sakuma's eyes widened too.

''It's me, Sakuma Jirou! The one who saved you in the maid café, the one who you met in the park?'' He remembered her.

Noa shook her head.

''I … don't know …'' She said.

Sakuma looked devastated.

''Noa … It's me, Maya. Do you remember me?'' She asked.

Noa narrowed her eyes at the silver-blue haired girl. She slowly walked towards her. Her head stung and her vision was blurry.

''N-No…'' She replied.

''Do you remember Ayume?'' Maya asked hopeful.

Noa examined the purple-haired girl. Her head began to sting more.

''No … Who are you people? Who am I? Where am I?'' She started to ask.

''You're Noa, sixteen years old, a maid at Maid Latte and family to us. You're in the hospital because you were in a car accident.'' Maya told the fragile girl.

Noa shook her head and had to grab the edge of her bed. Some vague memories flashed through her head. Then, she fainted.

''NOA!'' Maya exclaimed.

''Doctor!'' Ayume shouted.

The teens at the hallway stiffened by hearing this.

''What's wrong?'' Nonori asked, who barged into the room.

Then, she discovered Noa on the ground.

''Noa!'' She exclaimed.

The others looked through the doorpost with worried eyes.

''Please make way.'' A doctor and a nurse said, while they entered the room.

They carried Noa back to her bed and checked her situation.

''Too much information and hectic for her.'' The doctor said.

''She just fainted.'' The nurse reassured the teens.

''She … has amnesia.'' Sakuma spoke for the first time, after talking to Noa.

The nurse nodded.

''Sadly, yes. I suggest that three people stay here and that the others leave.'' She said.

The teens, who stood on the corridor before, nodded and decided to leave.

''Be strong.'' Hiroto said, while he kissed Maya sweet.

''It's gonna be okay.'' Endou said to Ayume, while he hugged her tightly.

''Don't worry, Sakuma. We'll be coming if you need us.'' Anabella said, while he laid her hand on his shoulder.

Sakuma smiled a sad smile.

''Thanks guys.'' He replied.

Then, it was just the three of them.

''So, what do we do now?'' Ayume asked.

''You two wait. I'm gonna go for a walk.'' Sakuma replied, still upset about the fact Noa didn't recognized him.

Ayume nodded.

''Come back soon, okay?'' She asked.

Sakuma smiled.

''I won't go away for a long time.'' He replied.

''Hang in there, Sakuma.'' Maya said to cyan-haired boy.

''Thanks. Well, I'll be leaving now.'' He replied.

Then, Sakuma left the room. Ayume and Maya sighed.

''Poor Sakuma.'' Ayume said.

''Will he be all right?'' Maya asked a bit unsure.

Ayume smiled.

''He will. Let's focus on Noa for now.'' She replied.

Maya smiled and nodded.

''Right!'' She said.

Then, the two maids focused their glare on the hospital bed, sighed and waited.

**-A while later. At the riverbank-**

''Let's play some soccer to put our minds on something else.'' Gouenji suggested to the boys.

The ten boys nodded. Anabella, Hinako and Nonori excused themselves and said that they were going to Maid Latté to check the place.'

''We'll see you in a few hours again.'' Hinako said.

The boys waved them goodbye and focused on the soccer game.

''Gouenji!'' Kidou said, while he passed the ball to the flame striker.

Gouenji jumped up.

''Shin Bakunetsu Screw!'' He shouted.

''God Catch!'' Endou yelled.

He caught Gouenji's powerful shot.

''Sugoi!''They suddenly heard some girl voices say.

The boys looked up. In front of them stood a group of six, mesmerizing girls.

''Wow…'' The boys said in awe.

Some of the girls giggled. A beautiful girl stepped forward. Straight caramel colored hair, that reached her shoulders. Long fringed who fall most for the time in front of her face. She had storm blue eyes with long eyelashes and a few freckles. She wore brown knee-length shorts and a white blouse with brown accents. She also wore dark brown, short boots. She blinked a couple of times with her eyes and smiled.

''Well hello.'' Hiroto greeted her, while he checked her out.

The girl giggled.

''Hi there.'' She replied.

''What's your name?'' Hiroto asked.

The girl smiled.

''I'm Asashi Shizu.'' She replied.

''Nice to meet you, Asashi-san. I'm Hiroto.'' The redhead replied.

''Nice meeting you too, Hiroto-kun.'' Shizu said.

''Are you girls from around here?'' Kidou asked.

Another girl stepped forward. She had long, green hair, tied in two large ponytails. Light-turquoise eyes, like the ocean, stared at Kidou and a big, innocent smile decorated her face. She wore a black summer dress with a white jacket and some accessories, who made her look very stylish. Underneath her outfit, she wore brown boots. The girl shook her head, making her pigtails jiggling by the movement.

''No, we're on holiday here.'' She said.

Then, she smiled sweetly.

''Hi, I'm Ikuko Hoshiyo.'' She added.

''Kidou Yuuto.'' Kidou replied.

''This town has such a sweet appearance!'' A girl with waist-length, straight, dark-blue hair with bangs said.

Her big, grey eyes with long eyelashes focused on Midorikawa.

''Really? You're pretty cute too.'' He replied grinning.

The girl, named Marina, blushed.

''T-Thank you.'' She replied shy, fiddling with her fluffy, white skirt.

On top of it, she wore a black T-shirt, with the word 'Faith' on it, in diamonds. Underneath it, she wore black boots.

''You girls look somehow familiar.'' Endou said.

A girl with waist-length, curly, peach-colored hair and big, pink-red eyes smiled.

''Well, it can be that you've seen us in a magazine, a TV-commercial or a fashion show.'' She replied.

The mouths of the boys fell open.

''Really?'' Fubuki asked.

The peach-colored haired girl nodded and smiled.

''Yeah, we work for the top model agency 'Glamz Models'. '' She explained.

The boys looked even more shocked.

''You girls are top models?'' They asked shocked.

The six girls nodded with a smile.

''What's your name?'' Endou asked the peach-colored haired girl.

''Call me Yuina.'' She replied with a smile.

''What a beautiful name.'' Endou said.

Yuina giggled.

''What's your name?'' She asked.

''Endou Mamoru.'' Endou replied.

''EEEHHH?'' The six models shouted out.

''You are the captain of the famous Inazuma Japan?!'' Yuina shouted.

Endou grinned sheepishly.

''Yeah… It's true that I was the captain of Inazuma Japan three years ago.'' He replied.

''You guys won the FFI!'' Shizu said enthusiastic, while she poked Hiroto in his shoulder.

The redhead smiled.

''That's true.'' He replied.

''It's an honor to meet you all!'' A girl with blonde, shoulder-length, straight hair and cold blue eyes said impressed, while she walked towards Gouenji Shuuya. She wore a white blouse with a big, black ribbon on it. Underneath, she wore short, beige shorts, that reached till her knees and black pumps.

Gouenji grinned at her.

''It's an honor to meet top models like you too.'' He replied.

The blonde girl flashed Gouenji her prettiest smile, making Gouenji feel all warm inside.

''What's your name?'' He asked the girl.

''Yamato Saeko,'' The girl replied. ''And yours?''

''Gouenji Shuuya.'' The flame striker replied.

''EEEHHH? The famous ace striker?'' Saeko asked impressed.

''Uhu.'' Gouenji replied.

''Wow, that's pretty impressive.'' Saeko said flirty.

Kazemaru watched in shock at the boys. They let themselves get seduced so easily.

''Guys… think about the maids.'' He said slowly, but serious.

''Come on, we're just talking. Don't think the wrong things.'' Midorikawa replied back to the teal net boy.

Kazemaru looked at Fubuki, Fudou, Nagumo and Fuusuke. They all shook their heads, indicating that they had to keep an eye on them.

''Hey girls, I'm going to take a walk.'' A girl with light brown hair said.

It extends up to the upper back. She had a straight, layered back hair and her fringe consists of side bangs that covers the right part of her forehead. She wore a white eye-patch, covering her left eye. Her green eye was bright green. She wore a plain, reddish-orange polo shirt with 3/4 length of sleeves, black shorts with light black suspenders, white ankle socks and black Vans as her shoes.

''Sure, Sayori-chan!'' Saeko said with a smile.

The girl, named Shiyume Sayori, smiled and turned around, walking away.

''So, you guys play soccer?'' Shizu asked.

The boys nodded.

''Can you teach us?'' Hoshiyo asked.

''Sure!'' Kidou replied to her with a smile.

Hoshiyo giggled, when Kidou poked her sides, when he tried to turn her body in a good position. Midorikawa was talking happily with Marina, who was constantly blushing and smiling about everything. Yuina was listening to Endou, who explained her things about being a goalkeeper.

''Would you catch a ball to save me?'' She asked innocently.

''But of course.'' Endou replied to her with a handsome smile.

Yuina giggled and blushed a bit. Gouenji was being a bit of a show-off, showing Saeko all of his Hissatsu's. Said girl would smile sweetly at him, everytime he was done.

''Hiroto, stop it.'' Shizu said giggling, when Hiroto lifted her up, trying to give her the feeling how a Hissatsu in the air felt.

Fubuki looked worried.

''I feel bad for the maids…'' He said to Kazemaru.

''Should we warn them?'' Fuusuke asked.

''I don't know if that's up to us…'' Kazemaru replied.

''But you can't just cheat like this.'' Fudou said grumbling.

Luckily for him, nobody was snitching Sakuma away. Because he would kill the cyan-haired boy if he would ever hurt Noa. But was Sakuma save?

**-By Sakuma-**

Sakuma walked through the park. He looked to the ground, kicking a stone forward, not noticing where he walked. Suddenly, he bumped into a girl.

''G-Gomenasai.'' Sayori said, while she brushed some dirt off her clothes.

Sakuma looked up, only to find a mesmerizing girl in front of him.

''I'm sorry … too …'' Sakuma replied, while his voice trailed off.

Then, he discovered the girl also had an eye-patch. His hands slowly went to his own.

''What do you have?'' Sayori asked slowly and soft.

''A black sclera.'' Sakuma replied, a bit embarrassed.

Sayori smiled and removed her own eye-path, revealing a red eye.

''Hey, you have different colored eyes.'' Sakuma noticed.

Sayori nodded.

''We shouldn't be embarrassed about how we look.'' She said.

Sakuma nodded. Then, Sayori slowly brought her hand up to his face. Sakuma stiffened. Sayori brushed his cheek with her thumb and then removed his eye-patch. Sakuma immediately looked down.

''It's okay.'' Sayori said calm.

The softness in her voice made Sakuma look up. Sayori stared at his eye.

''It's pretty.'' She said.

''Pretty? Are you crazy?'' Sakuma replied shocked.

Sayori smiled.

''I think that things that make us unique are pretty.'' She said.

Sakuma was speechless.

''What's your name?'' He finally asked.

''Shiyume Sayori.'' Sayori replied.

''Sakuma Jirou.'' Sakuma introduced himself.

''You look gloomy, Sakuma-kun.'' Sayori noticed.

Sakuma looked to the ground.

''Some unpleasant events happened lately.'' He said.

''That's too bad…'' Sayori replied.

Sakuma smiled.

''But this is certainly not unpleasant.'' He said.

Sayori blushed.

''Hey, let's go for a walk.'' She suggested.

''Sound great.'' Sakuma replied.

They made their way to the beach, only to spot the other Raimon High members there.

''Oi, Sakuma!'' Hiroto exclaimed.

''Hi guys…'' Sakuma replied, still a bit gloomy.

''How's Noa doing?'' Fubuki asked.

''Nothing changed.'' Sakuma replied.

''Gosh…'' Kazemaru said.

''Who's Noa?'' Sayori asked.

Sakuma explained her the story.

''Oh, that's too bad. Is she your girlfriend or sister or something?'' Sayori asked.

Sakuma smiled.

''No, she's just a friend.'' He replied.

Fudou frowned. 'Just' a friend? He felt rage boiling up inside of him.

''Is everybody enchanted by a spell or something?'' Nagumo asked the other single boys.

''It's like they've completely forgotten their own girlfriends.'' Fuusuke added disapprovingly.

The six boys decided to take a stroll on the beach with the models and the five single boys stayed behind.

**-Back at the hospital-**

The two teens were still waiting for Noa to wake up again. They just had eaten lunch at the hospital café.

''Will she be all right?'' Ayume asked.

''I can't believe she has amnesia.'' Maya kept on saying.

Then, they heard a small groan coming from the hospital bed. Noa slowly opened her eyes again and sat up straight.

''My head…'' She murmured.

''Noa?'' Maya asked with widened eyes.

Noa turned her head towards the girl. Her eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face.

''M-Maya?'' Noa asked.

Maya started to cry out of happiness.

''Yes! You remember me!'' She replied.

Noa stood up from the hospital bed and hugged her best friend tightly.

''Of course I know you. My sweet Maya!'' Noa replied.

''Noa… I care so much about you!'' Maya cried in Noa's shoulder.

Noa patted her back.

''I know.'' She replied, with her soft, lovable voice.

''Noa…'' Ayume said, who also had tears in her eyes.

''Ayume!'' Noa replied, who hugged the purple-haired teen tight.

''Thank god, you remember me too.'' Ayume said happy, who let her tears fall.

Then, Noa realized her surroundings.

''This is … a hospital room.'' She said.

Maya nodded.

''You were in a car accident. You've woken up before. Only then, you didn't remember us and fainted afterwards.'' She exclaimed.

Noa's eyes widened.

''Really? I can't … remember that.'' She said.

''It's okay,'' Ayume replied. ''Besides, you're talking.''

''Huh? Where are you talking about? I can't remember a time where I haven't talked.'' Noa replied confused.

Ayume looked worried at Maya. Noa's amnesia wasn't fully gone.

''Anyway, it's good to hear your voice again.'' Maya said.

Noa smiled happily.

''I bet Sakuma is happy to see you again too.'' Ayume replied.

''Sa… kuma?'' Noa replied with a puzzled look.

Maya's eyes shot a worried glare towards Ayume.

''She still doesn't remember him…'' She whispered.

Ayume nodded worried. Then, a doctor came inside and checked Noa.

''Ah, I see you're fine again.'' He said.

''Hai!'' Noa replied cheerful.

''I think you're able to go home now.'' The doctor said.

''Really?'' The three maids asked happily.

The doctor nodded. He wrote a medicine recipe down on a paper, handed it to Maya and shook Noa's hand.

''Stay well. And if anything happens, just contact the hospital.'' He said.

''Hai!'' Noa replied.

''Come on, Noa. Let's get you dressed into your normal clothes. We're gonna visit the boys.'' Ayume said.

''The … boys?'' Noa replied confused

''Ah. The soccer players from Raimon High.'' Maya said to her.

Noa vaguely remembered something.

''En … dou.'' She said slowly.

''Hai!'' Ayume replied with a smile.

''And… Hiroto.'' Noa went on.

Maya blushed.

''Exactly. Our boyfriends.'' She said.

Noa smiled.

''I remember.'' She said.

The two other maids smiled happily.

''You're going to be OK, Noa.'' Ayume said.

''Let's get you dressed!'' Maya added.

Noa smiled. She was happy that she was going to be OK again.

**-By Anabella, Hinako and Nonori-**

''I'm glad the place looked fine.'' Hinako said, while she locked the door of Inazuma Latte again.

''Yeah. Let's go back to the boys.'' Anabella replied.

Then, her cell phone bleeped.

''From who is it?'' Nonori asked.

''From Maya! Noa woke up again. Her memory is restoring and she's allowed to leave the hospital.'' Anabella exclaimed.

Hinako and Nonori squealed happily too.

''That's awesome!'' Hinako said.

''Let's meet up with them!'' Nonori replied.

The three girls walked towards the hospital and just when they reached the building, three familiar faces came out of the big entrance.

''Noa!'' The three maids shouted.

Noa looked at them and narrowed their eyes. Then suddenly, three names popped up in her head.

''Anabella, Hinako, Nonori!'' She exclaimed.

''You remember us!'' Nonori said, while she hugged Noa tightly.

''And you talk!'' Anabella added.

''What's up with that talking issue? I've always talked.'' Noa replied puzzled.

The three looked at each other, shook their shoulders and smiled.

''Let's go meet up with the boys.'' Hinako said.

''Hai.'' Noa replied with a smile.

The six girls hooked their arms and walked towards the riverbank. There, they didn't see anybody.

''Huh? They would be here, right?'' Maya asked.

''Yes. That's odd.'' Hinako replied.

Then, the six girls saw five familiar faces in the distance.

''Fubuki, Kazemaru, Fudou, Nagumo, Fuusuke!'' Maya said.

''Girls!'' Fubuki replied.

''And Noa!'' Kazemaru added.

Noa examined them.

''Who … are you guys?'' She asked.

''Look closely.'' Anabella just said with a smile.

Memories about a soccer match popped up in Noa's head.

''Hey, I know you!'' Noa said.

''You talk!'' Nagumo said.

''Well of course!'' Noa replied with a shy smile.

The boys looked confused to the maids. They just shook their shoulders.

''Anyway, you girls should come to the beach.'' Fubuki said, suddenly serious.

''Why?'' Nonori asked.

''It's about the other boys.'' Fuusuke said.

''They're not hurt, are they?'' Maya asked worried.

''No, their not. But you should see what's going on with your own eyes.'' Fudou said.

The girls suddenly felt a little bit uneasy.

''Let's go.'' Ayume said to the others and the eleven people went to the beach.

Once there, the girls eyes widened. Marina and Midorikawa were building a sand castle together and Midorikawa kept ruffling Marina's hair. Yuina and Endou were standing till their ankles in the sea, splashing water towards each other and laughing. Shizu sat on Hiroto's back and they were playing some sort of silly game, Kidou and Hoshiyo said on a towel and Hoshiyo was clearly been seen blushing and giggling. Gouenji and Saeko were just giving each other a hug. Sakuma and Sayori were seen talking and Sayori was seen laughing and smiling and in the end, Sakuma hugged her tightly.

''AHUM!'' Kazemaru coughed, really hard.

The six boys and the top models turned around and their eyes widened.

''Girls!'' Gouenji shouted.

''Noa!'' Sakuma exclaimed.

''Wait, this is not what you girls think.'' Hiroto said.

Maya just didn't say anything. She dashed away in tears.

''Y-You bastard!'' Nonori shouted at Gouenji.

Then, she turned around and left.

''I-I can't believe this.'' Ayume said to Endou.

She narrowed her eyes and tears started to flow. Then, she turned around and walked away too.

''K-Kidou!'' Anabella said, tears streaming down her face.

''Anabella, it's not-''

''No, I don't wanna hear it. You're despicable!'' She interrupted him.

Then, she turned around and left.

''You're one big, fat liar, Midorikawa. I never ever want to see you again.'' Hinako said cold to Midorikawa.

Then, she turned around and walked away with a determined face. Noa looked at a cyan-haired boy. Her head started to hurt. A flood of memories and feelings went through her body. She remembered him. He was the one she was in love with. The one she wanted to confess to. The one she wanted to wrap his arms around her. And now, he had his arms wrapped around somebody else.

''Sa-ku-ma...'' She said slowly.

Sakuma's eyes widened. Then, Noa started to sob and dashed away.

''Noa, no. WAIT!'' Sakuma shouted.

He wanted to run after her, but was held back by Fubuki and Kazemaru.

''This is your own fault.'' They said with narrowed eyes.

''We're just having fun. Nothing more.'' Kidou replied.

''How would you feel if you would see the maids doing these things with other boys?'' Fuusuke asked.

The boys fell silent.

''We have to talk to them.'' Midorikawa said.

''No. We will comfort them. You six, should stay far away from them for now.'' Fudou said.

The boys looked guilty to the ground.

''What's this all about?'' Marina asked.

''Those were our girlfriends…'' Hiroto said.

''You guys have girlfriends?'' Sayori asked.

''If we had knew that, we wouldn't have done this.'' Hoshiyo added.

Saeko looked at her watch.

''It's time for us to go anyway. We have a photo shoot.'' She said.

''Thanks for the fun afternoon.'' Yuina said.

''We're sorry it ended this way for you.'' Shizu added.

The boys sighed.

''It's okay. We're the one who made the mistake. Anyway, good luck with the photo shoot.'' Endou said.

''Bye.'' The top models said, before they left.

Suddenly, it became very silent on the beach.

''I can't believe you guys forgot about the girls that easily.'' Nagumo said.

''We're sorry…'' Gouenji said.

''You shouldn't say that to us!'' Fudou shouted. ''You should say that to the girls!''

''But not now. First, we'll talk to them. Let's see what they have to say.'' Kazemaru said.

The five single boys turned around and left, leaving six devastated boys behind.

_**~ End of chapter ~**_

**Mamera: Another drama chapter. This time, I broke the maid's hearts. I know, I'm cruel. SORRY! It's for the sake of the story! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Dolichotis-chan, Kohaku Naomi, YueShiyume & Raifka2011, thanks for the OC's! I hope I did a good job. I didn't show a lot of their personality, but I hope it was still okay. Sorry if it was terrible. Anyway, the situation and question for the next chapter is: The girls are mad at the boys. What will the six boys do to win them back? Are there going to be any break-ups? Please tell me! Until next time! Lots of love! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

_**~ Inazuma Latte ~**_

**Warnings: OOC-ness, a lot of own OC's, Yaoi (Again, I don't know if there's some in it. But I already warned you, in case I do.)**

**Chapter Ten: I'm sorry**

Normal P.O.V.

The six maids had all ran off to different places. All of them were crying and all of them thought the same thing: _I feel so used._ Six broken hearts, six gloomy feelings and six doubts._ Should I continue this relationship?_ When evening came, they all returned to their apartment, one by one. They didn't talk with each other. They all were lost in their own world. Nobody had an appetite. After three hours, Hinako was the first one who broke the silence.

''Dammit, girls. They're not worth sobbing over. Get a grip of yourselves!'' She shouted angry.

Everybody in the living room looked up to her.

''But Hinako, aren't you sad?'' Anabella asked.

''I am. But I blame myself for trusting my heart to somebody who throws it away just as easily.'' Hinako replied.

''You know. Technically, they didn't cheated. They just hugged some other girls … when we weren't there.'' Maya said.

''Technically, they didn't, But mentally, they did.'' Ayume replied.

''I just wanna forget about all this.'' Nonori said sad.

Noa didn't say anything and just looked out of the window.

''Noa, did you regain your memories about Sakuma?'' Maya asked.

Noa looked at her and nodded.

''Are you okay?'' Ayume asked.

Noa just looked away again.

''Are you going to talk?'' Nonori asked slowly.

Noa shook her head. A tear rolled out of her eye corner and she pulled up her knees.

''No-chan…'' Nonori said, while she kneeled down beside her friend and wrapped her arms around it.

Noa pushed her away, stood up and dashed into her bedroom, locking the door.

''I've never seen her like this.'' Anabella said shocked.

''I understand her.'' Maya said.

''Let's just all head to bed. It's almost midnight.'' Ayume said.

The other girls nodded and walked towards their rooms. But once there, neither of them could sleep. They just lay on their blankets, thinking what to do. _Break up?_

**-The next day-**

When the six maids woke up, they took a quick morning shower, got dressed into their casual clothes, did their hair in their normal hairstyles and left their bedroom.

''Good morning.'' Everybody greeted each other, except Noa, who still refused to talk.

''Did any of you catched some sleep tonight?'' Anabella asked, rubbing her eyes.

''Barely.'' Almost everybody replied.

''I don't understand. We don't know the boys for that long and they were our boyfriends for such a short time. Why does it hurts so much then?'' Maya asked.

''Because it felt like you knew them for ages.'' Ayume replied and everybody agreed with that.

''Neither of us broke up with their boyfriends, right?'' Nonori asked.

''Not yet.'' Hinako replied growling.

''Are you planning to?'' Maya asked her.

''Maybe… I don't know.'' Hinako replied gloomy.

''I think we should talk to them.'' Nonori said.

Noa nodded.

''You too, Noa?'' Maya asked.

Noa nodded. Anabella agreed to.

''Just listen to what they have to say.'' She said.

''We can always decide from there if we want to break up with them or not.'' Nonori added.

Ayume, Hinako and Maya doubted a bit. At that point, a letter was being pushed underneath the apartment door. Anabella noticed first. She ran towards the door, opened it and looked around, but nobody was seen.

''Odd.'' She said, while she closed the door again and picked up the letter.

''What does it say?'' Maya asked, while Anabella walked back to the group.

Anabella coughed and red out loud.

''Dear girls. We're very sorry about what happened. We know that you won't forgive us with a simple sorry. So we want to invite you to talk to us after school. We know you have to maintain Inazuma Latte, but still, we ask you girls to make some time for us. Noa, come to the park. Maya, please go to the big lake. Nonori, please come to the riverbank. Ayume, go to the steel tower plaza, Hinako, go the ice-cream stand in the city and Anabella, please go to the concert building. Love, the boys.'' She red out.

Everybody fell silent.

''No way!'' Hinako said determined.

''Come on, Hinako. Just listen to what Midorikawa wants to say to you.'' Nonori replied.

''Anyway girls, I think we really should start with the preparations for Inazuma Latte now.'' Anabella said.

The other girls nodded. They ate breakfast and headed out.

**-After school-**

When the school bell rang, the eleven soccer playing boys of Raimon High dashed away from the school.

''Do you guys really think they'll come?'' Endou asked his friends.

''We'll see ourselves.'' Gouenji replied.

''Is anyone else but me also nervous?'' Hiroto asked.

''That's guilt,'' Kazemaru said. ''You're afraid to see your deed in the eye in front of the girl you love.''

''True…'' The six other boys replied.

''Anyway, let's give it a shot.'' Kidou said.

The other boys nodded. Then, the six boys wished each other good luck and headed off into different directions.

**-At Maid Latte-**

''Here you go! Enjoy your coffee!'' Nonori said cheery to her customer.

She made a hop and walked back to the girls. Her cheery attitude disappeared when she saw the serious faces.

''It's not good to close the shop in an instant.'' Ayume said.

''I know what to do.'' Anabella replied.

Everybody looked at her.

''What if we go in groups? Everytime, two girls leave. After they've talked, they return to Inazuma Latte and the next two leave.'' Anabella suggested.

''Sounds good to me.'' Nonori replied.

Noa nodded too.

''Okay, let's go with that. Who are the first two persons to leave?''Ayume asked.

Nonori and Anabella looked at each other.

''Shall we go?'' Nonori asked her white-haired friend.

Anabella nodded.

''Okay. Good luck.'' Ayume said to the girls.

The two teens nodded and went to the dressing room to change back into their casual clothes. After that, they waved the four other girls goodbye and left.

**-Nonori and Gouenji-**

Nonori sighed when she arrived at the riverbank. She saw Gouenji sitting on the bench right next to the soccer field. He looked deep in thoughts.

''Hi…'' Nonori said, a bit awkward.

Gouenji looked up.

''You're here.'' He said.

Nonori nodded. Then, she folded her arms.

''Explain.'' She just said.

Gouenji took a deep breath and explained Nonori the story about the models.

''I swear, it was just for fun. I had no intention of hurting you. I love you and only you. I would never ever dare to upset you.'' Gouenji said.

Nonori could see the honesty in his eyes. Gouenji really meant it. She smiled.

''Okay, I forgive you.'' She said.

Gouenji's eyes widened.

''Really?'' He asked.

Nonori nodded and walked towards him to give him a hug. Gouenji wrapped his own arms tightly around his girlfriend and kissed her head.

''I was so scared that you would break up with me.'' He whispered.

Nonori smelled his fragrance. It was a deep, manly scent, which gave her a warm feeling inside. She closed her eyes with a content smile.

''Oh Gouenji, there's no way I would leave you.'' She replied.

''Nonori, you won't believe how happy I am to hear that.'' Gouenji said.

Suddenly, Nonori felt something wet drop on her head. Was it raining … ? Her eyes widened when she felt another one. She slowly pulled back, only to see Gouenji silently crying.

''Shuuya…'' Nonori said, using his first name for the first time.

Gouenji smiled at her, through his tears. Nonori leaned forward and kissed him sweet and passionately.

''I love you.'' She whispered.

''I love you too.'' Gouenji whispered back.

Then, they embraced each other tightly.

**-Anabella and Kidou-**

Anabella had walked to the concert building and took place on the edge of a fountain that was nearby. She sighed and let her hand glide through the water.

''Anabella.'' She suddenly heard.

She looked up, only to find Kidou standing there, without goggles and a rose.

''K-Kidou?'' Anabella asked.

Kidou smiled.

''Hey.'' He replied, while he looked away.

Anabella didn't quite know what to say, so she just stared at him.

''Why did you remove your goggles?'' She asked.

''Just like I said before one time, I want you to see the seriousness in my eyes.'' Kidou replied.

Anabella stared in the crimson eyes, which enchanted her.

''Look, Anabella. I'm sorry about what happened. I have no feelings for that model. She's nothing compared to you. We have so much in common, Bella-chan. I don't want to give that up. We just belong together.'' Kidou said.

Anabella blushed when she heard the nickname Kidou gave her.

''Yuuto-kun…'' She said shocked.

''Will you … forgive me? Please…?'' Kidou asked, while he handed Anabella the rose.

She took it with a giggle and smelled the fragrance.

''I forgive you.'' Anabella replied with a smile.

Kidou sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

''I'm so glad…'' He said.

''But promise me to never do that again.'' Anabella replied.

''Promise.'' Kidou immediately said.

''Then, I'll act like this all never happened.'' Anabella replied.

Kidou looked her into the eyes.

''I really don't deserve you.'' He said.

Anabella smiled.

''I love you, Yuuto.'' She said.

''Love you too, Bella-chan.'' Kidou replied.

Then, they kissed.

-**Back at Inazuma Latte-**

Nonori and Anabella both returned with a huge blush on their faces.

''And?'' Ayume asked.

''Everything's fine again.'' Nonori said with a smile.

''Yeah. We talked about it and now, we just go on.'' Anabella added.

Ayume smiled.

''That's great.'' She said.

She looked at Hinako.

''Come on.'' She said.

Hinako puffed up her cheeks.

''There's no way I'm going to talk with that loser.'' She replied.

Ayume grabbed Hinako's left upper arm and dragged her to the staff room.

''Hey, let me go!'' Hinako protested, but Ayume didn't let go.

After five minutes, the two maids had changed, Hinako under pressure.

''Hmpf.'' She said.

''Good luck girls.'' Maya said to them.

''Yeah yeah sure.'' Hinako replied.

''Thanks, Maya.'' Ayume said.

Then, the two of them left.

**-Ayume and Endou-**

When Ayume arrived at the plaza, she saw Endou already standing there, leaning on the balustrade and looking over Inazuma Town.

''Ah, Ayume.'' He said, when he heard her approaching.

''Endou.'' Ayume replied.

''Wanna sit down?'' Endou asked.

''No, let's get this over with.'' Ayume replied.

Endou took a deep breath.

''I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I feel really guilty about it and I'm mad at myself for upsetting you. You don't deserve that. I'm a terrible boyfriend.'' He said.

Ayume's eyes widened by the way Endou was belittling himself.

''Stop. You're not terrible.'' Ayume replied.

Endou looked at her with a serious glare.

''I'm so sorry, Ayume. I can't express it in words.'' He said.

Ayume smiled.

''You won't have to. I forgive you.'' She said.

''What? Really?'' Endou asked shocked.

Ayume nodded.

''If you tell me that you're sorry, then I believe that. It's okay.'' She replied.

''Gosh, I really don't deserve this.'' Endou said, while he quickly hugged Ayume.

Ayume smiled and buried her head in the crook of his neck. She had missed this.

''I'm glad our first fight is over.'' She said.

Endou nodded.

''Me too. Let's try to never fight again.'' He replied.

Ayume nodded. Then, Endou pushed Ayume a bit away, so he could face her, and kissed her on the lips.

''Yuyu-chan.'' He said.

Ayume blushed.

''Mamoru…'' She replied.

Then, they gazed in each' others eyes again and smiled.

**-Hinako and Midorikawa-**

Hinako had reached the ice-cream stand in the city. She sat down on a stone edge of a city flowerbed and placed her chin in both her hands. She really wasn't in the mood to face Midorikawa. She really just wanted to smack him in his face. She felt so … used. Like, she finally trusted someone and then, he betrayed her.

''That son of a (BEEP)'' She cursed.

At that point, she saw the greenette approaching.

''Hinako, you came!'' Midorikawa said.

Hinako looked angry at him.

''Look, I actually don't want to hear your lame excuse, but I had to promise Ayume I would listen so give it up.'' She said.

Midorikawa swallowed.

''Look, I-''

''… am sorry. Right?'' Hinako interrupted him.

''Well, of course! I-''

''… regret that you had to see that. Oh, how I wished you hadn't seen me with that girl together. But too bad I did!'' Hinako finished for him.

Midorikawa bald his fists.

''Stop finishing my sentences. You don't know what's going on! Besides, you're being unreasonable. You get dozens of pretty boys in your maid café every day! I just hang out with one model and you go psycho.'' He said.

''At least I don't hug my customers!'' Hinako bit back.

''But you do flirt sometimes with them, right?'' Midorikawa asked sharp.

''Because it's my job to! You must let your customers feel comfortable and make sure they're coming back!'' Hinako replied.

''Oh blablabla, Hinako.'' Midorikawa said, while he rolled his eyes.

If it was really possible, then there was now steam coming out of Hinako's ears.

''You disgust me SO MUCH! I don't even know why I bothered showing up.'' She said.

''I don't even know why I wanted to apologize again.'' Midorikawa replied.

Hinako turned around.

''You're despicable. Midorikawa, we're DONE!'' She shouted, before she dashed off.

''FINE!'' Midorikawa shouted back at her, before he walked off too.

On her way back to the café, Hinako could do nothing but cry. At a certain point, she couldn't take it anymore and crouched down on the ground, clenching her knees.

''BAKA! You're not worth crying over.'' She hissed.

''Hinako?'' She suddenly heard the voice of Ayume.

Hinako looked up and Ayume crouched down next to her.

''It didn't well?'' Ayume guessed.

Hinako nodded.

''We broke up…'' She replied.

Ayume looked shocked.

''No…'' She said.

''He's just a jerk! I feel ashamed that I was once his girlfriend.'' Hinako said.

Ayume shook her head.

''I don't think so. Your heart is telling you something else. I mean, why would you be crying now then?'' She asked.

Hinako puffed up her cheeks.

''I'm glad I'm freed from that greenette.'' She said.

Ayume sighed.

''Still, I think it's best for you if you head back to our apartment. You can't work in this state.'' She said.

Hinako didn't protest.

''Arigato, Ayume.'' She said soft.

Ayume smiled.

''Take good care of yourself, okay?'' She asked.

Hinako nodded. Then, she walked off and Ayume returned to Inazuma Latte.

**-Back at Inazuma Latte-**

''Look, Ayume's back.'' Nonori informed the others.

''How did it go?'' Maya asked.

Ayume smiled.

''Great. We made up.'' She replied.

''That's good to hear.'' Anabella said with a smile.

''Hey, where's Hinako?'' Nonori asked.

''I met her on my way here. I send her to our apartment. She and Midorikawa are no longer a thing.'' Ayume said gloomy.

''Oh no…'' Maya said.

''That's a shame…'' Anabella added.

''Poor Hinako…'' Nonori said.

''Yeah… I think she needs to be alone for a while now.'' Ayume replied.

The girls nodded. Then, Maya looked serious at Noa.

''Our turn.'' She said.

Noa shook her head.

''Come on, Noa. I bet that, from all the six boys, he feels most guilty.'' Maya said.

Noa looked confused.

''Trust me. When you lay in the hospital, I got to know him a bit better. He never ever left your bedside. Only if it was necessary. He even fell asleep at your side. He told he about how much he cared about you. Believe me, just listen to what he has to say.'' Maya said.

Noa let herself convince and changed into her casual clothes. Then, she grabbed Maya's hand and together, they walked outside. At a certain moment, they reached the point that they both had to go separate ways. Maya slowly let go of Noa's hand and smiled reassuring at her.

''It's gonna be fine.'' She said.

Noa took a deep breath and smiled a small smile.

**-Maya and Hiroto-**

When Maya reached the big lake, she already saw Hiroto there. For a moment, the idea popped up in her mind to just turn around and dash off. But Maya told herself that she had to be strong. Noa was going to face Sakuma too. Besides, almost all the maids returned with a smile on their face. Maya took a deep breath and stepped in Hiroto's sight.

''Maya.'' He said, while he stood up from his bench.

''Hi…'' Maya replied.

Hiroto wanted to hug her, but Maya quickly walked a few steps backwards.

''Don't.'' She said.

Hiroto lowered his arms again with a sad glare.

''Maya…'' He said.

''Tell me,'' Maya said, while she started to become emotional. ''Are you in love with her?''

''What? Of course not!'' Hiroto replied.

''Then why were you hugging her so tightly and why did she sat on your back? And all that when I wasn't there. It felt like you were being sneaky.'' Maya said.

Hiroto fell silent.

''I don't know why I did all those kind of things. Just to have fun, I guess. But I swear, there was no mean purpose behind it. That girl maybe was nice and all, but there's still only one person I love and that is you.'' Hiroto said.

''Awwhh, Hiroto…'' Maya said, while a smile crept up her lips.

''Will you forgive me?'' Hiroto asked.

Maya nodded.

''You do?'' Hiroto asked.

Maya nodded again.

''I miss you and our special moments together. I want a hug.'' She said with a cute, innocent face.

Hiroto chuckled and wrapped his arms around the silver-blue haired girl. Maya laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

''You mean so much to me, Hiroto.'' She whispered.

''I know. And you mean just as much to me.'' He replied.

They both let go of the hug, only to place their lips on each other and share a soft kiss. Then, they both smiled.

**-Noa and Sakuma-**

_I don't wanna be here, I don't wanna be here, I don't wanna be here._ Noa kept thinking. She had reached her favorite park and sat down on a park bench. She stared at the hands in her lap, while she felt gloomy. She couldn't get the image of Sakuma and that girl out of her head. It caused her to remember everything, though. Still, she wished not to have seen it.

''Noa?'' She suddenly heard.

Noa looked up and when her eyes met Sakuma's, she felt like crying. This boy meant so much to her. She really didn't want to lose him. Still, she had to listen to her heart, which was currently confused at the moment. Sakuma sat down next to Noa.

''Are you okay?'' Sakuma asked.

_Does it look like I'm okay?_ Noa wanted to shout. Sakuma looked into her eyes.

''Of course you're not okay.'' He said, more to himself.

He stared in front of him.

''I don't know where to begin. All I want you to know is that I'm sorry. There was so much I wanted to say to you but now that I see you, my mind just went blank. Noa, you must believe me when I tell you that I only want to be with you. Everytime when something good happens, the first person I want to tell it is you. I love to see that smile of yours on your face. It brightens my day. And I was so proud of you when you dared to speak. Your voice is so sweet. It's a shame you won't use it now though. Noa, don't be afraid. Tell what's on your heart.'' Sakuma said.

Then, he looked directly at Noa, who had widened eyes.

''Noa, don't you see? I love you…'' He said.

Noa stood up with a total shocked expression. Sakuma smiled by seeing it and turned his sad glare away.

''Don't feel obliged to do something with it. I know it's something I can only dream of.'' He replied.

Noa couldn't believe her ears. Did Sakuma just … confessed? A smile crept up her face and her cheeks turned bright pink. She pulled Sakuma up from the park bench, went to stand on her toes, since Sakuma was far more taller than her, and softly connected her lips to his. She waited for a reaction to follow. Sakuma's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the fragile girl and sunk into the kiss, which was now getting a little bit more intense. Sakuma asked for entrance and he felt her stiffen in his arms. Sakuma brushed the back of her head, as a sign that she didn't have to if she didn't to. They just kissed further without deepening it. After two minutes they pulled back. Sakuma saw a mix of happiness and fear in Noa's eyes.

''Are you okay?'' He asked.

She nodded slowly.

''Don't feel forced to do anything. Being around you already makes me happy.'' Sakuma said.

By those words, Noa blushed only even more and felt the strong urge to kiss him again. So, she did so and bend forward again. Sakuma held her up a little, because she had to balance on her toes and grinned against her lips. Then, Noa did something Sakuma didn't expect at all. She deepened the kiss. Sakuma held his hand through Noa's hair and slowly kissed her back in the same way. This time, he didn't feel Noa stiffen up, which meant she enjoyed it. After the kiss, Sakuma smiled.

''You're a pretty good kissed, you know.'' He said grinning.

Noa turned red. Then, she hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest.

''I love you.'' He heard her whisper.

His eyes widened, because of hearing her sweet voice again.

''I love you too.'' Sakuma whispered back.

_**~ End of chapter ~**_

**Mamera: Hey guys! This was chapter ten! I hope you all enjoyed it. Every maid got back with her boyfriend, except for Hinako. But don't worry, it'll be fine. I promise! What did you guys think of the 'sorry-scenes'? Were they good enough? The next chapter will be the final chapter! Please, stop your crying! The last situation and question for this story is: In the next chapter, Hinako and Midorikawa will be together again. How does Midorikawa make it up to her? Give me a location/present/small piece of dialogue/special action or something. I'm curious about what you will submit! Until next time! Lots of love! Bye! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

_**~ Inazuma Latte ~**_

**Warnings: OOC-ness, a lot of own OC's, Yaoi (The same thing: I don't know if there's some in it, but I already warned you in case there is.)**

**Chapter Eleven: All's well that ends well**

Normal P.O.V.

The next day, all the girls of Inazuma Latte were serving their customers with a smile. They were all genuine smiles, except for Hinako, who just putted on a fake one, to hide her true emotions. She was still upset about everything that had happened. All the Raimon High boys had come to the café right after school, except for Midorikawa.

''How is Midorikawa doing?'' Maya asked Hiroto, while she gave him a coffee.

Hiroto's face clouded.

''He's been silent and grumpy the entire time. He went straight to his room yesterday, when he came come for dinner. I was left alone speechless in the living room. He doesn't want to talk and this morning, he didn't even bother going to school. God knows where he is.'' He replied.

''Wow, that's heavy…'' Maya said.

''How's Hinako doing?'' Sakuma asked Maya.

Maya looked worried at her friend, who was on the main ground, serving a customer with a fake smile. When she turned around, her smile immediately disappeared and a sad look replaced it.

''See yourself.'' Maya said gloomy.

All the Raimon boys sighed.

''Not too good either.'' Gouenji stated.

Nonori walked upstairs, towards the boys' regular table and kissed her boyfriend, while she handed him his coffee.

''Here you go, sweetie.'' She said.

''Thanks.'' Gouenji replied.

''So, what are you guys up to, today?'' Ayume asked, who also joined the others.

''We don't know. We were thinking of eating out today in a restaurant.'' Endou replied, while he kissed his girlfriends cheek.

''You girls wanna come along?'' Kidou asked, while he wrapped an arm around Anabella's waist, who was also there.

''Sure!'' The girls said, while Noa smiled happily.

She was standing behind Sakuma and had wrapped her arms around his neck, while her chin rested on Sakuma's head. Hinako was the only one down. It wasn't very busy, just two tables. Hinako sighed and looked up to her friends, who stood together with their boyfriends and smiled. It made her wanna puke. Not because she was angry, but because she was jealous. She missed Midorikawa, his sweet foolishness and the way he said that she was save in his arms.

''Midorikawa…'' Hinako said sad, while she felt like crying.

''Hina-chan, can I order one Ice-Coffee?'' A customer asked.

Hinako putted on her fake smile and nodded.

''Hai, of course!'' She replied.

Hina-chan was her maid nickname. All the customers mostly called her like that. But everytime she heard it, it made her sad. There was only one person who could say it so sweetly. Yes, a certain greenette. Everything around Hinako reminded her of Midorikawa and it drove her insane. Suddenly, she felt something vibrate in her apron. Hinako took out her cell phone and her eyes widened. It was a text from Midorikawa.

_Meet me at the ice-cream stand. I want a second chance. xoxo Midori-chan_

Tears welled up in Hinako's eyes. She immediately dashed towards the staff room and changed into her casual clothes.

''Hinako! Where are you going?'' Ayume asked surprised, when she saw Hinako making her way towards the exit.

''Don't worry.'' Hinako replied with a smile.

Ayume could see the happy glint in her eyes and she already had an idea where she could head to.

''Good luck!'' She shouted.

Then, the door closed and Hinako was gone.

''Where is she going to?'' Fudou asked.

The maids smiled.

''Midorikawa.'' They said in union, except for Noa, who just had a playful smile.

''Let's hope everything will turn out well.'' Hiroto said.

**-Hinako and Midorikawa-**

When Hinako arrived at the ice-cream stand, she already spotted Midorikawa sitting on the edge of the flower bed, the exact spot she sat yesterday. When he saw Hinako approaching, he stood up and looked serious.

''Hi.'' He said.

''Hee.'' Hinako replied.

Midorikawa looked to the ground.

''I want to apologize for the things I said yesterday. You were right to be mad at me. If I would see you with a guy like that, I would be hurt too.'' He said.

Hinako smiled.

''I wanna say sorry too. I acted reckless and said mean things, which I didn't mean.'' She replied.

Midorikawa looked up. Then, he smiled.

''Want some ice-cream?'' He asked.

Hinako giggled.

''Sure.'' She replied.

She sat down on the edge of the flower bed, while Midorikawa fetched the ice-cream. It took longer than Hinako predicted and when Midorikawa came back, he was holding two cups, instead of cones. He handed Hinako her chocolate ice-cream.

''Your favorite.'' He said with a smile.

''Thanks.'' Hinako replied.

They ate their ice-cream in silence. When Hinako tasted the chocolate, she thought back at the moment when she was in the park with Midorikawa. He had comforted her and she felt so comfortable. Thinking about that moment again, made Hinako feel all fuzzy on the inside. She smiled content and took another bite. But then, Hinako noticed something strange. The more bites she took, the more nervous, she saw Midorikawa become.

''Is something wrong?'' She asked.

Midorikawa shook his head.

''N-No, it's nothing.'' He replied.

Hinako smiled and ate the last bite. When she putted her neon-pink, plastic spoon back in the cup, she noticed something odd.

''Huh? The bottom of my cup is loose.'' Hinako said.

Midorikawa gained a color.

''R-Really?'' He replied.

Hinako flipped open the bottom and her eyes widened. Her cup had a double bottom. In the free space lay a silver heart locket.

''What's this?'' Hinako asked surprised, while she took the locket out of it's hiding place.

Hinako examined better and her eyes widened again. There was something engraved in the heart.

_Hina x Midori_

''M-Midorikawa.'' Hinako said, while she covered her mouth with one hand.

''Do you like it?'' Midorikawa asked shy.

''I LOVE it! This is so sweet! Thank you!'' Hinako exclaimed, while she tightly hugged the greenette.

''Shall I put it around your neck?'' Midorikawa asked.

Hinako nodded with a blush and handed Midorikawa the locket. He stood up and went to stand behind Hinako. He slowly brushed her hair to the side and hung the locket around her neck. Then, he clasped it and slowly brushed her hair back in it's normal state. He leaned forward and placed his lips close to Hinako's ear.

''I love you.'' He whispered, sending shivers down Hinako's spine.

She gained a color and looked shy down.

''I-I love you too, Mi-Midorikawa.'' She replied.

''Midori-chan, remember?'' Midorikawa replied chuckling.

''R-Right.'' Hinako replied.

''Does this mean that we're … back together?'' Midorikawa asked, nervous about the answer.

Hinako nodded.

''Definitely!'' She replied with a smile.

Midorikawa smiled happily and wrapped his arms around her neck, giving her a hug. Hinako smiled content. This was what she had missed.

''Shall we go back to Maid Latte?'' Midorikawa suggested.

Hinako nodded and smiled.

''Then, I'll promise to make you my special cappuccino.'' She said.

''I'm looking forward to that.'' Midorikawa said, while he rubbed his hands together.

Then, he grabbed Hinako's hand and held it tightly. Together like this, they made their way back to Inazuma Latte.

**-Back at Inazuma Latte-**

''Look look!'' Nonori shouted, while she pointed at the door.

Hinako and Midorikawa stepped inside, still holding hands.

''Awwhh… you two are back together.'' Anabella said with a smile.

''I'm so happy for you two.'' Maya added.

''Good to see everybody's happy again.'' Endou said.

Everybody nodded.

''I'm going to the kitchen.'' Hinako said.

The girls smiled.

''What are you going to make?'' Ayume asked.

''A special recipe.'' Hinako replied, while she winked at Sakuma, who smiled in return.

''Well, good luck!'' Nonori said cheery.

Hinako disappeared into the kitchen. The girls smiled at the eleven Raimon High boys.

''So, where's the dinner of tonight going to take place?'' Ayume asked the boys, coming back on the subject they talked about earlier.

''Well, we wanted to take you girls to Chez Marie.'' Hiroto said.

The eyes of the girls widened.

''NO WAY!'' They explained.

''That's so exclusive!'' Anabella said.

''It's expensive too!'' Maya added.

''I heard only high-class people come there.'' Ayume said.

''Well, we want to make it up to you.'' Gouenji replied.

''You guys already did, silly boys.'' Nonori said giggling.

''Anyway, do you girls accept or not?'' Endou asked.

''We'd love to, but won't it be too expensive for you guys?'' Anabella asked.

''Don't worry,'' Kidou said with a smile. ''The owner is a good friend of my adoptive father. He said he'll let us eat dinner there for free. After he heard the sad story about the girls though.''

The girls squealed.

''This is too cool!'' Maya said.

Noa just smiled really bright. She was really looking forward to the dinner.

''Wait, since it's so exclusive, does that mean we have to come in evening dresses and stuff?'' Ayume asked.

''Yep.'' Sakuma replied.

''By the way, me, Fubuki, Fudou, Nagumo and Fuusuke won't come along.'' Kazemaru said.

''Yeah, we thought you twelve people need your time together.'' Fubuki added.

''We'll be eating some pizza at Kazemaru's place.'' Fudou added.

''Well, okay..'' Endou said.

''This is gonna be SO COOL!'' Nonori shouted hyper, while she jumped on her spot and clapped in her hands.

At that point, Hinako arrived too.

''What's gonna be so cool?'' She asked.

The maids quickly explained her everything.

''Wow, such a luxurious dinner.'' She said with a smile.

She walked to Midorikawa and putted the cappuccino in front of him. On the foamed milk was a heart, made of chocolate powder.

''Awwhh!'' The girls said.

''Hinako, you totally must teach me how to get a perfect heart shape like that.'' Nonori added.

Hinako gigged.

''I will.'' She replied.

''Hey, what's that on your neck?'' Maya asked.

Hinako smiled and explained the story about the locket.

''No way, that's way too romantic, Midorikawa!'' Anabella said.

Midorikawa replied.

''Eeehh? Who had thought Midorikawa had such a soft side.'' Nagumo said teasingly.

Midorikawa grinned.

''I just KNEW you were going to tease me about it.'' He said.

Nagumo grinned back.

''Hey, you know me.'' He replied.

''All too well.'' Fuusuke murmured.

''Said something, Ice Princess?'' Nagumo asked his boyfriends teasingly.

''Nothing important, tulip-head.'' Fuusuke replied.

''Please, do not fight.'' Hiroto begged.

But to his surprise, both teens grinned and kissed each other.

''No fight?'' Kazemaru asked shocked.

''Nope.'' Nagumo replied.

''Finally!'' Fubuki said.

Then, everybody laughed.

**-That evening-**

Time went by really fast and the maids were at their apartment, preparing for the dinner.

''GAAAH! I can't choose which dress to wear!'' Nonori exclaimed.

''Just pick one. Everything looks good on you.'' Hinako murmured back.

She hated the fact that she had to wear a formal evening dress too. All the girls decided to hang their hair loose and to curl it. After everybody had picked out a dress and applied their make-up, they all grabbed their clutch bags and headed out.

''I'm so excited!'' Nonori shouted.

''And why did we decided to wear killer heels again?'' Anabella asked, who clearly had a bit of trouble with her heels.

''That's part of it.'' Maya replied to her.

''Let's hope we don't have to walk a lot.'' Anabella complained again.

''The boys said to meet them at the corner of the street. I wonder why…'' Ayume said.

When they came there, their eyes widened.

''No way, a limo?!'' Nonori exclaimed.

''This is way too awesome!'' Maya added.

Noa's eyes twinkled too. The driver held the door open for them. The six girls stepped inside the pretty, white limo and looked around.

''No sign of the boys.'' Hinako said.

''Maybe they're at the restaurant.'' Anabella replied.

Noa nodded.

''We'll see.'' Ayume said.

They all grabbed a glass of Champaign and toasted.

''To a great evening!'' Maya said.

The girls smiled.

''I feel like a celebrity.'' Nonori said, while she sipped from her Champaign.

''Me too! I can't believe we're in a limo!''Maya added.

''Well, believe it.'' Hinako replied.

''I bet Kidou arranged this.'' Ayume said with a playful smile.

''Why?'' The girls, except Noa, asked.

Ayume pointed at a logo in the limo.

_Kidou Financial Group._

''I see.'' Anabella said with a smile.

After they drove for a while, the limo stopped. The door was held open by the driver again and the six girls stepped out of the limo again.

''Let's go, girls!'' Ayume said.

Then, the six of them walked confident towards the entrance. People were staring in awe at them from the sidelines. Men looked with a playful smile, women with a jealous glare. Once inside, a waiter immediately made it's way towards the girls.

''A very good evening, young ladies. Allow me to guide you to your table.'' He said.

The six girls giggled behind their gloved hands. They followed the waiter and were brought to a large table, capable of twelve persons. The six boys stood up when they saw the girls arrive. Their mouths fell open.

''Wow…'' Endou said.

''Oh. My. Gosh.'' Sakuma added.

''Pinch me.'' Kidou said breathless.

The girls smiled.

''Hi guys!'' Maya said.

''Those suits look good on you!'' Anabella praised them.

The boys wore suits for the occasion.

''Thanks. You six look stunning too.'' Hiroto replied.

Noa was wearing a soft pink dress that was a bit ruffles with wavy edges all over the body and a big, soft pink rose on the upper left side. From there, a band went over her left shoulder. Her right shoulder was just bare. The dress reached just over her knees and she wore high, white heels underneath it. She also wore a silver necklace, two silver armbands at her right wrist, over her soft pink gloves, that reached until her elbow. Her make-up matched her dress. She wore silver diamond earrings.

Maya was wearing a bright, strapless, red dress that reached till the ground. It was silky and smooth. The upper part was tight and ruffled, and the dress loosened up from around her waist. Tiny silver diamonds were seen on the upper part and she wore matching silver jewelry and matching make-up. She also wore red gloves, till her elbows and silver, high heels.

Nonori wore a ocean blue, halter dress that reached just below her ankles, so her silver, high heels were still clearly visible. The upped part was a light ocean color and the color gets darker as the dress goes down. She wore matching gloves, make-up and jewelry.

Ayume was wearing a white, strapless dress with a black ribbon around her middle. The dress reached just above her knees and she wore high, black heels underneath it. She also wore black gloves and silver jewelry. She wore black-and-white eye shadow and other sorts of make-up.

Hinako wore a dark blue, dress from which a band went over her right shoulder. It was made of a silky fabric. Her dress reached till the ground and there was a small split on the left side of her dress. She wore silver heels and dark blue gloves. Her make-up had a mid-night theme and she wore Midorikawa's locket around her neck.

Anabella wore a grey halter dress, with an extra layer, which was printed with small, black flowers. The dress reached just above her knees and she wore black, high heels underneath it. Her glove had the same color as her dress and reached till her elbows. Her jewelry consisted out of a silver ring, large, silver earrings and make up that matched her dress.

The six girls took a spot in front of their boyfriends and enjoyed their evening. They were happy that everything turned out to be okay again. The rest of the evening, they chit-chatted with the other boys, giggled about silly comments and enjoyed some amazing food. The maids from Inazuma Latte knew they were in good hands and that they didn't had to fear about their pasts anymore. Now, they were safe and happy. And that's how it's supposed to be. All's well that ends well.

_**~ End of chapter ~**_

_**~ End of story ~**_

**Mamera: THE END! To be honest, somewhere it hurts to write this. After eleven chapter, my dear story comes to an end. Teehee, I'm so glad this story idea once popped up in my head. I hope that you all enjoyed it very much! At least, I did! I always was full of inspiration writing this and I always had a smile on my face, even though some chapter were a bit sad. Just like the name of the last chapter: All's well that ends well. This story is now officially DONE! I wanna thank everybody who took the time to review. Thank you for answering all my question and to give me inspiration. You, yeah you, reader, are the one who gave me the inspiration to keep on writing this story. Without you, I maybe wouldn't have continued this! Anyway, I hope you all liked the Hinako x Midorikawa moment. I want to get a pendant like that! Thanks for giving me the idea. (Yeah, you. You know I'm talking about you!) Anyway, I'm already busy with another story. It's called Time Travel and will be centered around Fubuki x OC. Check it out for more information. The first chapter is already posted! From now on, I'll fully focus on that story. So, please keep supporting me! I love you all and you all deserve a hug and a cookie! ^_^ Please leave one last review to say what you thought of this story. Oh, I have one last question left: Who was your favorite pairing of this story? Please let me know! Until next time! Lots of love! xoxo**


End file.
